I Give You Wings
by Amy-Katherine914
Summary: This is Fang's version of Your Existence Gives Me Wings. Fang is quiet. Lonely. Dangerous. What happens when he meets Max? The popular, charismatic girl who he just can't seem to get out of his mind? AU, rated T.
1. Only her back but Damn!

"Fang, Mom wants- wow! Look at your room! You did a great job! I mean, it looks a little like your old room, what with all the black but you really made it look cool!" Nudge rambled, looking at my bare walls.

I raised an eyebrow at her, wiping my hands on a towel. "Mom wants…?" I prompted her.

She shook her head. "Oh, right. Mom wants you- she's in the family room." Nudge skipped out of my room. Nudge wasn't my biological sister. No, her parents died years ago and, since my dad was her godfather, she came to live with us. Ever since she came to live with us, she's been super cheery. The total opposite of me.

I walked out of my room to the family room. Our house had a weird set up and my mom made it even weirder with how she set all the rooms up. Basically, right outside my room, was the family room. And my room was on the second floor, as well as Nudge's. Her room was by the stairs on the other side. My parents' room was downstairs near the kitchen and other rooms.

Mom looked up and saw me. She smiled. "Nick, could you help me with the TV? Your father is still at work." She had the box open but she was having trouble getting it out and onto its set-up.

I went over and easily picked it up and set it up. Mom smiled at me. "C'mon, let's go see your room. I want to see what you did with it." She led the way back into my room. She frowned a bit. "No color? Just black?"

Here's the thing: Mom didn't disapprove of my love of black but she wanted me to have color in places as well. Like grey or red or dark blue- other dark colors. She didn't want people to place me as stereotypical and call me names like Goth or Emo. She cared- sometimes a little too much. She even gave me the only room with a balcony.

Mom picked up a closed paint can. "At least put some color around, Nick. It will look cool." She took the top off and dipped a brush in the dark red paint. It looked a little like blood. I eyed her carefully, ready to paint over whatever girly design she put on my walls. She gripped the paintbrush tightly and shook it out at the wall, having paint splatter all over. I raised an eyebrow. It actually did look cool. When she finished with all the walls, she wiped her hands on the rag I had been holding. "I'm going to go finish up the kitchen and help Nudge."

Nudge's real name was Monique but she didn't want to be called that anymore since it reminded her too much of her parents. We even changed her name on her school records that way teachers wouldn't call her that.

I had to wait for the paint to dry before putting furniture in so I went down to Nudge's room to see what she did. I walked in and I had to hold back a grimace of distaste. Her room was lavender with pink circles. Her bed had pink comforter and purple pillows. Her floor was wood- which was okay by me- and she had a fluffy purple rug sitting in the middle of the floor. She had a desk in the corner near the window and it had frills lining the corners. The seat was covered in frilly lace. In another corner of her room, facing the bed, she had a table with a TV on it. Those were fine. On her wall, near the door to the bathroom, she had a corkboard filled with pictures of family and old friends along with drawings she had done.

Nudge was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. She looked up at me. "Do you need something, Fang?"

I shook my head and closed the door, leaving the room.

"Nick, could you go to the school and pick up your information as well as Nudge's?" Mom asked, resting on the couch. All the rooms were finished except for mine and my parents' bedroom.

I nodded and she tossed me my keys to my bike. I had a motorcycle: a big, black Harley. I put my helmet on once I was in the garage and gently got on the bike. I made my way to the school, trying to remember how to get there.

-!-

I parked in the school parking lot next to a black and red 2009 Ducati. Nice. I studied it for a minute, noticing it was fixed up, and perfectly clean. Looks like this guy knew how to take care of a bike. I took my helmet off and went inside the school. No one was outside in the front; maybe it was because it was during third period, I suppose.

I stepped into the main office and felt the cool AC air rush at my face. I was probably a sight. I was wearing a black, short sleeved shirt covered with dried paint and dark blue jeans covered in paint as well. I held my helmet in my hand at my side. There was a dark haired woman sitting at the desk, sifting through papers. She hadn't noticed me come in.

I went up to the desk and set my helmet down on it, out of her way though. She stopped and looked up and seemed surprised to see a fresh face. "Hello. You must be new here, do you need any help or information?" She put on a smile, though I knew it was fake.

"Venom." I told her my last name. "Nick and Nudge."

She started searching through papers and found an envelope for one person, immediately finding another for another. "Nick Venom, senior. Schedule, supply list, locker, combination, ID, and lunch card." She listed off everything that was inside the envelope. "Nudge Venom, junior. Everything you have, she has." As she handed me the envelopes, she studied me. "Just so you know, school starts at 7 AM, not 10." She said it politely but I heard annoyance. I can read people really well and I could tell she was sizing me up as someone who loathed school to the fiery pits of Hades. Well, she was sort of right…

"And just so you know," I replied with a dark tone. "There's a reason my nickname is Fang." I flashed her a sinister smile, showing all my teeth, trying to freak her out. She swallowed silently, eyes a little wide. "And I'm not starting today." I left the office. "Moron."

I was walking to my bike quickly so no one would try to stop and talk to me. Students were milling about now, since it was fourth period lunch hour. I saw a group of people sitting at a table. The table was left alone, no one else besides the people at it, walked even near it. Like it was something not to be dared with.

They were all chatting happily until two boys started walking over. Everyone hushed at the table and looked over. One of them stood up and faced them. I couldn't see her face. As they reached the table, the girl turned around and pointed to everyone, saying something. Most likely making introductions. But I wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing. I was paying attention to her and only her. Her dark brown hair framed her face and she had strips of blue and red mixed in casually. She stood with confidence, although she didn't seem to be faking it. She seemed like the type that would kick your ass if you got on her bad side. I took in what she was wearing. She had on dark red skinny jeans and a red spaghetti strap top with black print on it in the shape of a skull. Over that, she wore a sheer black dress shirt that had the top buttons undone. Her shoes were the knee-high high-tops, black with red lace. She had on a leather strip choker with a rose cross as the hanging charm. On her arms, from her fingers to her elbows, she wore fingerless fishnet gloves.

I didn't know who she was, but I could tell that she wasn't a poser: she was truly hardcore. No doubt she had a hardcore name to go with her style. What I didn't get was why she sat with some really preppy looking people. There were two girls there who seemed to be related and be related to the first girl. They were wearing bright colors and wore make-up whereas Girl 1 didn't. Some of the other girls wore shimmery clothing and dresses and the two guys that walked over were wearing color too. She was the one who stood out the most.

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and put my helmet on, sitting on my bike. As I was riding home, I realized that the first girl wasn't pretty, wasn't good-looking… she was beautiful. She had her own style and that added to it.

I sighed as I walked inside from the garage. I hoped that this school wouldn't be judgmental. That no one would pick on Nudge or try to harm her in any way. I've already had too much of a scare like that. But if anyone tried- well, they'll just have to answer to me.

I handed Mom the envelopes and trudged up to my room to arrange my furniture. As I was moving everything around, Transatlanticism by Death Cab For Cutie came on my iPod. It was one of my favorite songs. I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Everywhere I looked, I saw her eyes, her smile. I couldn't get her out of my head.

I sighed. Life at that school was going to be brutal.


	2. Club's Got Talent

It was Saturday morning. I got out of bed the normal way any guy would: I rolled over the edge. I went into my dresser and grabbed black jeans and a black short sleeves top. I put those on along with my black Converse. I walked out into the family room and down the stairs, down to the kitchen. I sat down and immediately devoured the pancakes my mom set down.

"Whoa, slow down, Champ." Dad laughed. "I'm an officer, not a paramedic."

Nudge was at the fridge, grabbing some milk. "Hey, Mom? There's this new club in town and-"

"No." Mom and Dad both said.

Nudge frowned. "Come on. I'm a junior now- why can't I go to clubs?"

I almost smiled when I saw her whip out the Bambi Eyes.

Mom frowned at her with her eyebrow raised. "No. And that's final."

Nudge picked up the milk and sighed, pouring herself a glass.

"Nick, why don't you go?" Dad suggested.

"What?!" Mom and Nudge yelled.

"Nick can take care of himself. Plus, he's actually old enough to go. All the clubs say if you're under 18, then you need parental supervision."

Mom pursed her lips. "You have a point. Nick, why don't you?"

"Not my scene." I said through my eggs.

"Don't care. Be social. Go out. Have fun."

"Mom-"

"You're going." She said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and finished my food.

-!-

I drove up to club and it was raging inside. I parked my bike next to another one that was black and red. I walked in, showing my ID and saw this guy on stage singing the worst anyone could ever sing. I grimaced as the guy's voice broke. I sat at the bar and ordered a rootbeer.

The guy jumped off stage and, by his movements, you could tell he was drunk. A girl went up on stage- the same girl I had seen at the school. She talked to the DJ and went up to the microphone. Oh boy. No girl that looks that good could have talent. It's impossible. The DJ grabbed the mic.

"Alright, alright, alright! That was… good…Here's another: Ma-ax!" He drew out her name.

So her name was Max. It suited her. Tough. Aggressive. Not girly. And I could tell that Max was definitely not a girly person.

She started singing. "I'm in the business of misery, Let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out. When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. I waited eight long months, She finally set him free. I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire, She's got it out for me, But I wear the biggest smile. Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag just steal it all away from you now…." She continued Misery Business by Paramore perfectly. Apparently, a good looking girl CAN have talent.

People cheered earnestly for her as she panted while she was done. There was a sheen of sweat on her forehead. She waved and got off stage. I hadn't noticed but while she was singing, I had been walking closer to the stage. She bumped me on her way to the bar and something landed on my foot. It was a necklace. I picked it up and my phone buzzed, meaning my mom wanted me home. The necklace in my hand forgotten, I walked out of there. As I rode away, I thought about Max. When she bumped me, a tingle went down my arm.

I sighed as I rode home, necklace in my pocket. Max… A smile came upon my lips as I thought her singing on stage. Max…


	3. Should I Keep it or Give it Back?

I went inside the house after parking my bike in the garage. Walking up the stairs, I took the necklace out of my pocket. The clasp broke, that's why it fell from Max's neck. I took the charm off the chain and threw the chain out, putting it on the chain I was wearing at the moment. I knew that charm- it was a Theomachia necklace. One of my favorite subjects to read about.

I sat down on the couch next to Nudge and Mom. They were watching Tropic Thunder. I wasn't paying attention. I held the charm in my hand, and was thinking about something… alright, someone.

* * *

I was walking around the neighborhood near the ice cream shop. I had taken my bike to get around here since I lived a couple blocks too far. I was walking back to my bike when I saw Max in my peripheral vision, walking over to the ice cream shop that I was just in.

She paused at the door before walking my way. I turned the corner when I heard her footsteps- she was running my way. Getting on my bike, I released the clutch and sped down the street, past her. It seemed like slow motion. She stopped running and stared right at me, examining my eyes deeply and then she looked at my neck, no doubt seeing the necklace. I stared right into her eyes before speeding around another corner.

* * *

Ever since the club, I thought of Max.

Max.

Max.

Max.

I sighed. I even dreamt about her. About her singing on stage, about her…just her. Her and all her glory. I thought about her eyes, the curve of her jaw, her smile, her lithe hands, everything about her screamed beauty. I couldn't help it. But I had to stop- I had to try, at least. God knows what could happen if she got involved with me.

I had taken Nudge to the park and was sitting on my bike, keeping an eye on her, hidden in the shadows.

I smiled as I watched my adopted little sister try to balance on her new skates. No one saw me smile, so it was fine. I never showed emotion around people. Ever.

I heard her squeal and saw her land the wrong way against a bench, laughing.

Max was sitting on the bench. I sat up. What was she doing here? Was she following me?

No, that couldn't be- she didn't even know I existed. I grabbed the necklace around my neck and held the charm in my hand gently.

She smiled at Nudge a little worriedly. "You alright?" She picked a leaf out of the mane on Nudge's head called hair.

Nudge looked at her. "You're talking to me?"

Max nodded, her hair shifting on her shoulders. "Yeah…"

Nudge smiled brightly and hugged her, Max confused. She laughed awkwardly and patted Nudge's arm. "Finally!" Nudge pulled away. "Someone's not afraid to talk to me!"

Max laughed all out, the sound ringing peacefully in my ears. "Why would I be afraid?"

Nudge's smile went away a bit. "My brother… he's very protective and can be very scary when he wants to." True. "Whenever someone sees me, they know that if they messed with me, they'd get hurt so everyone avoids me." Hey! That is so not…! Okay, yeah, it was true…

"I've never seen you around before- where are you from?" Max closed her book and set it in her backpack.

She smiled and faced the right way on the bench, slightly slanted towards Max so she could speak directly. "New Jersey. Actually I'm from Wisconsin but I've moved around a lot. I've been to Nebraska, California, Washington, Washington D.C., Maryland, Maine, Florida, and one time to Canada. Now I'm here in Phoenix. I really like it here- it's nice. I hope my brother won't beat you up or intimidate you because that's how we've gotten expelled before and had to move away. But I'm so happy! I have a friend!" She hugged Max tightly again before pulling away. And yeah, that was true. I caused Nudge so much trouble- I prevented her from making friends at all.

I could tell Max went a little brain dead after Nudge's little ramble. She smiled at her nonetheless. She seemed like a nice girl. "Well, it's nice to meet you…" Max left the end open so she could insert her name.

"Nudge." She provided.

"Max. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"I'm seventeen." …Really…?

"So's my brother! Hey, maybe you'll be in the same classes as him!"

"How will I know it's him? Other than I've never seen his face before." She chuckled a bit.

Nudge put on a serious face. "You'll know. But…he's not really my brother, like, biological brother. I was adopted by his parents since my parents died. His dad was my godfather and my godmother doesn't have the money to take in a kid so I went with them. I'm really happy though!" She smiled a huge smile to prove it.

Max laughed. "I think you'll get along great with Ella and Angel. They're my sisters. Both sixteen."

"Twins?"

Max nodded, frowning. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Nudge asked. She looked at her, studying her expression.

"My father left my family and I when I was five. I remember him a bit but Ella and Angel don't know much about him except for the fact that he loved our mom. He really did."

"Then…why did he leave you?"

Max was holding back tears, eyes shining. My gut twisted at the sight of her looking so vulnerable. "No reason. I- I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

She nodded, understanding. "I understand how you feel. After a while, I couldn't talk about my parent's death." She took a deep breath. "My mom was sick. Really sick where she needed to be hospitalized. She died because her system couldn't fight it off. The day my dad found out she died, he drank- a lot. He drank so much that it destroyed him. He…took his own life."

Max covered her mouth, shocked. "Oh my god…" She whispered. She put her arm around her, seeing that she was close to crying. I decided to hang back a bit and see where this was headed. Maybe this time, I'll give Nudge a break and hold back the threats since it was Max that she wanted to befriend.

"My aunt," she continued. "She didn't want to take me in. She told me it was all my fault that my dad died."

Max covered Nudge's mouth. She shook her head. "You don't have to talk about it, alright? I don't have to know…" She gave her a tissue from her bag and she wiped her tears. "What do you say we go get ice cream?"

She nodded, smiling again, putting the tissue in her pocket. "Let me get my shoes on." Max smiled and nodded as she went to another bench. She put her bag's strap on her shoulder, standing. Max looked around.

Her gaze froze on a guy wearing black, walking across the street. She stayed still. When he turned around to pick something up, she saw that his eyes were green. Her shoulders visibly slouched and she frowned for a moment. I smirked. I'm guessing she was looking for someone (A.K.A. Me)

Nudge ran back over. "Okay!" She smiled. Max subtly looked at Nudge's clothing, the same as Nudge did to Max.

"Wow."

Max shrugged as they walked to the ice cream shop down the road. "I have weird taste."

Nudge nodded. I slowly followed them while I was still on my bike. "Yeah. But it's really cute on you." I'll say. "Anyone else and it would look bad."

They laughed as they went inside. I stayed back, keeping an eye on the outside. This tall blonde boy walked out with an ice cream in his hand. He walked past me and nodded a polite hello. I nodded mine back even though I was completely clueless about his identity. I saw Max pay for both ice creams and they headed toward the door. I backed my bike up so I was hidden in the alley near their table that they claimed. To anyone clueless about the situation, they would think I was a stalker (which I kind of am since I'm following my sister…).

"So tell me about school." Nudge said.

"Well…I can honestly say that if you hang out with me, you won't get bullied." Max sounded a little smug.

"Why's that? Are you a bully? A bad kid? A gang member? Omg, if I just made friends with a gang member, my bro would SO kill me!" Damn straight…

"Nudge!" Max laughed. "I'm not a gang member. Although, I could be if I wanted to." She joked. "Everyone in school considers me and my friends the popular crowd because we're all…unique in a way."

"How so?" She was swinging her feet.

"Well…Angel and Ella are the only twins in the school, though they look nothing alike. Iggy and Gazzy- Gazzy is Iggy's little brother- just joined the group. All my other friends are just my friends. We're different than everyone else because we don't listen to Hannah Montana or like High School Musical. We all have our own styles and tastes and we all accept that. Everyone else thinks it's sort of cool because they're all snobs who can't even if they tried. They think acceptance is a cool trait. So, if they see you hanging with me, they won't bother you. They'll admire you. Although, if your brother tries to ruin that, I'm sure he'll get himself a bad name." Wouldn't be the first time…

Nudge laughed. "He already has bad names. Teachers hate him because he never goes to class. Students hate him because he doesn't talk to anyone and if he does, he never says anything good. He's also really violent."

"Sounds like you hate him a bit." Max said, with a crunch from her cone.

"No! No, that's not true! I love my brother! He can be really sweet at times, though he never shows it. When he speaks on an issue he believes in, he doesn't hold back. He's an AMAZING writer!" Hey! She's been reading my journals!! Little thief, I wondered where they went! "Just…omg. And there was this one times when there was an injured bird on the concrete. He picked it up, with gloves on, and nursed it back to health. He repaired its hurt wing and fed it what it needed to be fed. He's really nice once you get to know him." There- see? I can be nice… "But…he never really shows what he's thinking. You know how when someone makes a face you can sort of get an idea what's going through their mind? Like, sadness, confusion, happiness…the only emotion he shows is anger. He doesn't even smile. When he speaks, he's monotone. He's an amazing brother because he cares but…sometimes I wonder, does he really?" She looked sheepish. "I'm sorry. I tend to talk a lot. You probably didn't hear a word I said after I love my brother." I never realized how much Nudge idolized me…

Max smiled, wiping her hands on a napkin since she was done. "No. I heard everything you said. Can't wait to meet him, come Monday." She stood up, Nudge following to the trash can.

"Wait, you WANT to meet him?" She sounded stunned. "I mean, you know I'm okay with that and all but… really? No one ever wants to meet him. They usually avoid him." I'm pretty much filth to people.

Max chuckled, facing her. "I only avoid Jeb. He's my mom's boyfriend."

"Is he mean?" She winced.

She shook my head. "No. He just never gets my name right, bugs the hell out of me, wants me to be preppy and into pop music, tries to buy my affection with things only a slut would like to have, and he bugs the hell out of me. Did I…already say that?"

"Why don't you say anything to your mom?"

"She knows I hate him. But I don't try anything to get rid of him because he helps us. He helps pay for food and water since my sisters and I eat a lot. He even pays half the bills. My mom's a vet so she doesn't make a lot of money. Jeb is a scientist so he makes a lot. And my mom really likes him so…why hurt her?"

"Omg…Max, you are so deep." Nudge held a hand to her heart before hugging her. "I'm glad you're my friend!" I smiled at the sight of my happy sister.

Max hugged her back. She pulled away. "So you said your brother wears a weird necklace. What kind? What does it look like?"

"It has a weird name. It starts with a T or something. He found it the other day when he went out and hasn't stopped wearing it since. Well, at least the charm, not the strand it was on. The clasp broke on it or something." My hand flew to the charm as if by instinct.

"What's it look like?"

"Um, it's like a dragon or something holding onto a white gem. There's silver fire holding the gem in place and in its mouth is a blue gem. Near the tail, there's a black gem or something dangling from it. It looks really cool but more like something a girl would wear." That's because it was originally Max's. Damn, I never realized how much Nudge pays attention.

"T…as in Theomachia?"

She snapped her fingers. "That's the name!"

"How long ago did he find it?"

"About… a week ago or so. He found it on the floor at some club or something. And he wouldn't shut up about the singers that performed there. That was about the only time I ever heard him babble on about something. I had to stop him by saying "Hey! Babbling is what I do! So shut up!"" She laughed. "I'm such a dork sometimes." Totally and completely true.

"Do you know how Theomachia got its name?" She shook her head. "Well, Theomachia comes from the word Theomachy. It references to a battle between the Greek Olympians. It's an interesting story actually. You can look it up."

She nodded. "I will. And I'll tell my brother about the story. Sometimes," She turned her voice to a whisper. "I see him staring at it in his hands. Like, admiring it or something." She giggled. Liar, I only did that when I was alone in my room… that little! She snuck into my room!

Max smiled longingly. "I did the same thing…"

"You had a Theo- Theomak- that necklace too?"

"Yes. I lost it a week ago at a club." She stared at her intently.

"Omg! He took your necklace!" She all but yelled. Her mouth was agape. "I don't understand. He would never steal anything- he's not that bad of a guy." Um…yeah, okay. I've done worse than steal but I'll take the compliment.

"It wasn't stolen- it broke and I couldn't find it anywhere. I searched before my sisters and I left. Iggy- that guy we saw earlier- his dad owns the place and they're looking out for it still." I looked down at the charm. Maybe I should return it…

"Well…can't you buy another one?"

She shook her head. "I could but it wouldn't have the same value. I got that necklace from my dad before he left us. But, you know, it's fine. If that necklace keeps your brother happy, he can keep it." Max smiled at her. "what's his name anyway?"

I turned my bike on and turned around the corner, speeding to park in front of them. No thank you, you cannot have my name!

They both stood at the sound of my bike. Max stared at me intently as I was to her, glaring a bit. Nice or not, I was still wary about everyone that my sister talked to. She made some bad choices before in choosing friends and I want her to be safe.

Max bumped her shoulder, ignoring me a bit. "Go on. Before you get in trouble. I'll see you in school." Nudge gave her a quick hug before jumping on my bike behind me. I sped away.

I don't care if she was nice or not, I was still protecting my sister. The necklace felt cold against my skin. Should I keep it or should I give it back??


	4. Time to Meet Max

**Your reviews pulled me through and brought tears to my eyes with your loyalty. I know that some people agree with VIP about my writing or some things that are misplaced but, as you should see, it may not have said "this sucks" or "stop writing", its still hurtful and rude. so, in the future- and this is pointed to everyone- watch what you say when you're  
criticizing. I know that I overreacted in some people's eyes but this is my story and i do not appreciate hearing its weak points just like Stephenie Meyer didn't appreciate Midnight Sun being leaked. I'm posting this chapter because all your reviews inspired me to post. And I'll delete the A/N from before. You all can leave VIP alone now, please. It's not their fault they're _blunt _and _honest_.**

* * *

Today was Monday: the day we go to our new school.

I walked down the stairs next to Nudge.

"Have fun eavesdropping yesterday?" She asked smirking.

"What? I was not." I defended.

"Eavesdrop, listen in, spy- all the same thing." She waved her hand at me. She smiled though. "What do you think?"

My eyebrow went up.

"Don't go all quiet on me now! What do you think of Max?"

I shrugged, grabbing my backpack. "Seems fine."

"Fine?! Oh come on! She's awesome! So nice!! Can I hang out with her? Please?!" She put her hands together after putting her bag over her shoulder.

I gave her a smile before I walked into the garage.

"You smiled…" She murmured. "Oh my God, you smiled! You approve!!" She hugged me from the back and I smiled again, hiding it from her. It was nice, seeing her so happy. She gasped before letting go. "You like her! You like her, I can see it!"

"Okay." I got on my bike.

"You so like her!!"

"Fine."

She frowned. "Why aren't you arguing back?"

"How can I like her if I never even met her?" I pointed out. I just didn't mention that I have…wait, scratch that. I haven't spoken to her.

"But you were making googly eyes at her yesterday."

"You're delusional."

"No. I'm not! I saw it."

"Whatever you say." I chuckled.

She got in her car and we drove to school. Time to meet Max.


	5. Skipping with Max

We got to the school parking lot and Nudge parked in a spot near these two girls who looked her age. I parked next to someone on a motorcycle. Just like me! (Fake enthusiasm, people…)

The person waved at Nudge and she hesitantly waved back, confused. The driver took the helmet off and it was none other than Max. She put the helmet in her storage area on her bike.

"Are you Nudge's brother?" She asked.

I faced her with my helmet still on. She could see my eyes and my eyes only with my helmet still on. My stupid, but helpful, habit kicked in. I studied her, as she did me, and saw that she was tall and skinny with odd taste in clothing. It was all dark colors- completely different from yesterday.

"Who's asking?" I asked warily. She blinked at the sound of my voice.

"The person who owns the necklace you're wearing." She pointed to the Theomachia necklace.

I crossed my arms, helmet still on. "what's the-?"

"Theomachia. Word from Theomachy. A battle between the Greek Olympians."

I was hesitant to answer, nothing coming out of my mouth.

She smirked. "You can keep it." Max walked off. "And I'm Max." She threw over her shoulder.

_I know who you are_, I thought.

Nudge ran up to her and started talking to her, glancing back at me every once in a while. I took my helmet off and shook my head to fix my hair. All these girls stopped walking and stared at me, eyebrows lifting and eyes drifting lower.

I grabbed my backpack and walked away.

---!---

It was around fourth period. Lunch was next. I was near the entrance just sitting there. I normally skipped school so this was nothing new. Max was over near the garden, sitting on a stone wall.

"Stop hiding, I know you're here." She didn't look up from her book.

I got up and grabbed my bag, walking over to her. I looked confident on the outside but I had no idea how to talk to her…

"How'd you know I was there?" I asked quietly. I sounded quieter than usual.

"I'm trained to be aware of my surroundings." She looked up at me and her eyes went a little wide. I've been told before that I was really good looking so this was nothing new either. I resisted the urge to smirk. "It was nice of your family to let Nudge live with you guys."

"She told you that?" My voice sounded the way it normally did but I was worried that she might've told other people.

She pat the spot next to her, nodding. I paused before sitting down and setting my bag on the ground next to my feet. "She told me a lot. About her family, parents, and her asshole of an aunt. And a little bit about you." The wind blew and it blew her hair in front of her face when she smiled at me.

I looked forward and held onto the Theomachia charm.

"Were you the one I bumped into back at the club a couple weeks ago?"

I acted like she wasn't there even though I was hyper aware of how close she was.

"You don't have to try so hard." She went back to her book when I turned my head to her, eyebrows down. "You don't have to protect her like she's the Hope Diamond. She's got me now…so I'll help. But she needs her independence so you should let her have some fun."

"If I let her have fun, she'll get hurt." I murmured.

"You don't know that." She looked at my face and my worry slipped from my face a little too late. She saw.

"Last time she had friends, she got hurt." My voice was hard.

She looked around. "You can tell me. No one's here to eavesdrop."

I sighed and faced forward again, leaning my arms on my knees. She sat cross-legged. "Her so-called friends were speeding down a highway. She was in the car. They crashed. The driver died and the other three girls- including Nudge- were sent to the hospital, almost dead. Nudge was dying."

"So now you're trying to keep people like them away from her." She finished for me.

I nodded silently but looked at her, not moving from my position.

"I sort of know how you feel and how she might feel about that, though, I never was sent to the hospital because of it." She bit her lip and cradled her head in her hands. "I can't say it! It's all my fault!"

I put my hand on her knee comfortingly. I offered a small smile when she looked up at me.

"I'm sure it wasn't."

"But it is! It is my fault!" She whispered. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "It's my fault he left!"

"Who?"

"My dad…" She choked out.

My eyebrows drew up. Did not expect that… "I'm sure it-"

"I was! I was the one who sent him away!" She sighed and covered her eyes. "My mom had an affair. She got pregnant. I'm a love child. It wasn't until I was about five and my sisters were four when he realized that his first child was growing up to look nothing like him. That his beloved wife cheated on him. He left because he didn't want to face another man's child every single day of his life. It's my fault!" The tears started spilling over and she furiously wiped at them. "So you can have the necklace. He gave it to me before he left. He never loved me…"

"If he didn't love you, why did he give you the necklace?" I pointed out.

She stared at me. "He left on my birthday."

I reached around my neck and started to unhook the necklace. I was giving it back. She brought her hands up and grabbed mine, preventing them from unhooking the necklace.

"You can keep it." She said.

I moved my hands away from the necklace, her hand going with since she hadn't let go of one of mine. She let it go quickly, hoping I hadn't noticed.

"I'm perfectly fine. So keep it. Consider it a gift, saying welcome to the neighborhood."

I smirked. "I'm pretty sure I won't get any welcomes from any other students. People fear me."

"Because you want them to." She stated matter-of-factly. "Why not eat with me and my friends? Your sister is."

I looked at her and pursed my lips, thinking.

"I'll take good care of her, don't worry. I know how you feel, alright? I have two sisters so I'm protective too." She hopped off the wall and grabbed her bag. "I gotta get going. See you around." She waved goodbye while I just sat there, holding the Theomachia charm in my hand.

"Bye, Max." I whispered.


	6. Getting A Job With Max

"I'm sorry, Mr. Venom, but you have detention. Skipping class on your first day? And breaking a window? You have it everyday before and after school for four days, starting today." The principal, Ms. Franklin, told me, putting my file back into the cabinet.

I got up silently and walked out. I passed Max as she went in and she winced at me, eyes saying she was sorry I got in trouble. I rolled my eyes as I left.

I was walking down the hall when the loudspeaker turned on. "Nick Venom to the principal's office. Nick Venom to the principal's office." I spun on my heel and groaned quietly as I headed back down.

I opened the office door and went in, sitting in the chair next to Max. Wait, Max? What was she still doing here? My eyebrows drew down and I turned to look at her in confusion. I looked at her and then Ms. Franklin.

"Mr. Venom," Max laughed. She probably thought my last name was funny. **(I mean, really; venom, fang. He's like a snake. I bet he lives on Slitherin Street. What's his middle name? Cobra? Okay, now I'm being mean.) (Lol. Sorry, I just wanted Max's thoughts in here since it was funny)** "Giving you detention on your first day was a little harsh. And I'm sorry I accused you of breaking the window." She stared pointedly at Max while she just smiled, flipping the lighter open and closed, open and closed, open and closed. "It has been cleared up that it was someone else-"

"Accident." Max sang out, interrupting.

"However," She continued. I held back a smile while I watched them argue. "You still need punishment for skipping class. Max," She looked up at her and smiled. "You need to get a job to compensate for the window."

She pursed her lips. I sat back in my chair, enjoying the show. "How about we just call Jeb and have him pay for it? That sound good?"

Ms. Franklin winced. "No. Get a job and pay it off." She said sternly. She turned to me. "On second thought, Nick, you get a job too. Maybe it'll teach you to show up and be on time." She started staring at some papers. Then back at us, she stated, "You two can go now."

We both left the office.


	7. Unbearable

"You didn't have to come and bail me out, I wouldn't have cared if I got detention." I told her, sort of annoyed. I mean, I didn't ask for her help. I didn't care if I got detention- I wouldn't have showed up anyway.

"Actually, I was sent to the principal's office so I didn't intend to save your ass. You were one felony away from suspension and it's only your first day!" We were walking side by side in the halls, people milling about.

"So? I've been kicked out before I even got to the school. So, what you do?"

"Not me- Iggy. He lit a firecracker and stuffed it in a can, making it explode. He tossed it in the air before it did, though. I took the lighter and made it look like it was me. I also broke the window."

I glared a bit. "Now, because of you, I have to get a job. Then again, it has nothing to do with school, I don't have to apply for one."

"Actually, Barb is pretty strict when it comes to punishment. Not that I would know-"

"Really? I thought you lived in the principal's office." A high pitched voice rang through the halls. It hurt my ears.

We stopped and both faced her. Max looked bored.

She stepped forward wearing a shimmery blue halter top and a mini jean skirt with high blue heels to match. She was clutching her purse at her side, a smile on her face. Her red hair was pinned up in an unsightly up do. "So, I heard you're getting a job. Maybe I can help you out and see if you can work alongside me." Her voice dripped with fake sugar, like Splenda.

Everyone in the hall was quiet. I watched the banter silently. "Lissa, prostitution is NOT a job."

Everyone ooh'd and stuff, enjoying the show. I held back a laugh.

Her face went red with anger. "I am NOT a prostitute!"

Max looked at her outfit and then back at her face. "You could have fooled me."

Lissa sputtered incoherently, no comeback coming out.

"Whatever. Later, Bowling Ball." She said, turning to leave.

"Bowling Ball?" Lissa questioned, acting as though it were the stupidest thing in the world.

Everyone was confused as was I.

"Yeah. Bowling Ball." Max repeated. "You know, because your exactly like one."

"I am not fat!" She protested, putting a hand to her abs.

"No, I meant that you're both used to being picked up, fingered, and banged down an alley." Max smirked. Everyone gasped and laughed, ooh-ing again. I chuckled. "Plus, you constantly make that weird face as if you're shocked it's happening when really, you enjoy it. You know how the holes are set in the bowling ball- two eyes and an open-wide mouth." She snapped my fingers and pointed to her face, still smirking triumphant. "That's the face!" Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. "That look comes so naturally to you, doesn't it? I mean, considering you like to blow. Later, Bowling Ball." She left, everyone laughing hysterically and applauding.

I took a while to catch up since I was frozen in place with shock at her words. "I think you were a little harsh." I told her sternly even though I was laughing on the inside.

"No, being harsh would be ruining your birthday party every year, trying to make it about you and stealing all your presents.

"She did-"

"Bingo."

We met up with Nudge and some other people. Max handed Iggy, I'm guessing, his lighter back.

"How much trouble you in?" Iggy asked. His brows were creased with guilt and worry.

"Not much. I just have to get a job. Fang too." She pointed to me and introduced me to everyone.

As a response, I said nothing.

"Fang, what did you do?!" Nudge groaned. "I swear, if you punched another teacher-"

"He skipped all his morning classes. I broke a window earlier so now I need a job to compensate. Fang needs one because the principal thinks it'll teach him about showing up and being on time." Max chuckled while I smirked.

"Hey, why don't you guys come work at the club? Being waiters or something?" Iggy offered. "We're shorthanded on staff so we could use the help."

Max looked at me. "The club isn't far. It'll be easy to get to so it'll work. Plus, that place is fun." She smiled her breathtaking smile.

I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Iggy, giving him a smile. Gazzy, Ella, Angel, and Nudge headed off down a hall to get to their next classes. Iggy waved at us and headed to gym class. Yeah, he had gym after lunch. Not the best time…

I stood there with Max. "What do you have next?" She asked.

I gave her my schedule.

"Chemistry." She laughed. "Sweet, me too. I'll take you there." She gave it back while I stared at her crazily. "You want to ditch again?" She guessed.

I shrugged, a smirk coming to my lips. "It's what I do."

"Yeah. But we get to play with chemicals today." She told me, walking down the hall. My eyebrow lifted. Chemicals…Explosions…I smiled as I caught up with her.

"You know how to get a guy to class…" I muttered.

She laughed. I savored the sound.

-!-

So bored!! I was sitting on a bar stool at the club and Max and the band just finished practicing. I was drinking out of a rootbeer bottle when she sat next to me. She got one too.

"Having fun so far?" She asked.

I looked at her before shrugging.

"What is up with you? God! Why don't you ever speak? Are you TRYING to look Goth and mute?! Do you LIKE getting on people's nerves?!" Wow…sort of…blew up there…

I glared at her, not appreciating the attitude. To anyone, they'd be crying or screaming because the glare I sent her way was a death glare. She glared right back, just as deathly as I.

I was shocked. She didn't back down. I mean, considering somehow, we had stood up and were facing each other, a hair away. I had to look down a bit and she had to look up. The height would be intimidating to anyone, add it to the glare, but she wasn't even shaken. Not a bit. At all. My eyebrows went up a bit. She wasn't affected at all by my looks.

"You're not afraid of me?" To anyone, I would sound calm but underneath I was shocked, a little bit happy.

"Not in the least." Her voice was quiet. "Show a little bit emotion and people won't be terrified to know you. I'm sure you're a cool guy." She gave me a small smile.

"You should be afraid. If you're not then you're messed up." I started to leave,

She grabbed me by the sleeve to keep me in place. "Why do I need to be afraid of you? You're not in the least scary."

I grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them by her head, pinning her to the wall of the club, outside. I felt so much pain inside of me. I felt afraid to talk to her.

"I can't let people in." I said in a strained voice. "Everyone gets hurt. I'm dangerous to be around." I loosened my grip on her wrists, making it easy for her to slip her hands out.

She slid her hands down and placed them in mine, squeezing them tightly. "You can let me in." She murmured. "I won't get hurt." She smiled a bit. "I'm dangerous too. We can…" She trailed off, a small blush gracing her cheeks. "We can be dangerous together."

My glare slipped from my face instantly and I squeezed her hands, mine shaking. I leaned my head down to rest on her shoulder. "No one ever accepts me." I muttered a bit darkly. And it was true. No matter where I went, people cowered in fear and stayed away.

"Nudge accepts you. Your parents do. I do." I lifted my head so I could look into her eyes. "Iggy and Angel and Ella and Gazzy will accept you once they get to know you."

"How can YOU accept me?" My voice was hoarse and I was extremely close to crying. "You don't even know anything about me!"

She kept looking at me, not backing down. What was with this girl?? "I do know you. You are an amazing writer- or so Nudge told me-" I chuckled and provided a small smile. "You care for people. You might not show it but you do. You fight for what you believe in. You don't let people push you around. And my Theomachia necklace seems to sooth you." She moved her hand out of mine and held onto the Theomachia dragon. "Though, that, I do not know why…" She trailed off again.

I took my hand and wrapped it around hers that was holding the dragon. I took down my mask and became completely vulnerable.

She kept eye contact as she continued. "You build walls so people don't see the real you. So they can't get to your heart. To your soul. You hide behind them and cower because you don't want someone to walk in a build a permanent settlement just to leave and break your heart. Leave you deserted. You act all tough so people don't see the vulnerable you- the shy, weak, insecure you. Weakness isn't in your vocabulary.

"You feel that you want to open up sometimes but you don't want to get hurt and be left broken. Unable to be repaired or healed. So you open up around your family, not even that much around them. You think that not showing emotion is the best way to go. But sooner or later, you know, you just know, it'll come back and bite you in the ass."

I couldn't take it anymore. She was scaring me. I didn't want to hear any more and there was electricity going through my body at her touch. It became unbearable. I crashed my lips to her own.


	8. I've Learned More Than I Could Imagine

Max's lips worked against mine. My hand was still holding hers and the Theomachia and my other was still holding her other one over her head. I tilted my head at the same time she did. Her lips were soft but firm at the same time. Electricity pulsed through me, my heartbeats erratic.

After a while, I pulled away, not moving my hands or position.

"And you did that to shut me up because I was scaring you with how much I knew." She finished. Not true, I just wanted to. But I had to play along.

"Don't," I squeezed her hand, threateningly. "talk about me behind my back."

"I'm talking to your front, last I checked." She quipped.

"I meant with my sister."

"But you show up so casually in conversation, I can't help it." She fake-pouted, being sarcastic. She may not believe it but she looked extremely adorable. I know, I know, someone call the cops: Fang just said adorable. "We only spoke of you once."

"Once was enough to make you a stalker."

"Last I checked, I'm the one against the wall. And have you MET your sister?" Point there. "You could have tuned her out." Even though that's extremely hard to do.

"yeah, well, I'm not rude- like you." She sneered.

I let go of her hand that held the necklace and pressed my arm against her shoulders, keeping her to the wall. She kept a cool face. "Don't. Push. It."

"That's what she said." She stated calmly.

My smile almost broke out but I held it in, though my lip twitched a little bit. "Why not? It's so much fun." I played along with a straight face.

"But I'm so tired."

"Well, I'm not."

"Go sleep."

"I'm trying but SOMEONE'S tired."

She started laughing, unable to keep up the jokes. I just smiled, moving back. She dropped her hands to her sides. "No one ever goes along with those jokes."

"Yeah, well…no one would attempt humor when I'm pissed."

"Bathroom's the third door on the right." She told me, pointing to the club entrance.

My brows furrowed. I knew she was joking but that one sucked.

"Hey, you're the one who said you had to-" I covered her mouth before she could continue talking. I was smiling nonetheless.

"Ha-ha." I removed my hand, her smiling. "Things seem sort of…unfair."

"How so?" She tilted her head, her hair falling off her shoulder.

"You know so much about me but I know nothing about you." We were walking back inside the club.

We stopped at the door. "Ask around school. You'll find out all you need to know." She went to walk in but I grabbed her wrist and spun her to face me.

"I don't talk, remember?"

"What do you call what you just did?" She smirked.

"Conversing with another person."

"Converse as in conversation as in speaking, meaning you do talk."

I rolled my eyes. "To other people."

She pursed her lips. "Sit with me at lunch tomorrow. You'll know all you need to."

Max was ambushed by the guys from the band and I laughed silently at her as I went over to the bar.

She called Sam a sexist pig before she went in the back room. After a while, I went back there since I needed to grab a shirt with the club name on it. I went in and froze, seeing Max in different clothes. She was bending over, putting her heel on. She was wearing a tube top and a skirt with fishnet, fingerless gloves. She looked… really good. "Don't you look…" I couldn't think of anything nice to say without making things uncomfortable. "Girly." I wound up with that word. Which was not a good word for Max. At all. She looked pretty badass.

"Ha-ha." She stood up. "I have to wear it for the show. It's better than most of the stuff in there. You, I don't think, have to change since what you're wearing is fine." She left the room and I followed, forgetting why I went back there.

Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Ella came in through the door and immediately started to talking to Max. I went to work. I was a waiter.

All night, the band played songs. When Max had her first break, a really drunk guy came up to her, trying to get her to go home with him. She couldn't hold him off so I had to help "escort" him out. And by help, I mean punch his lights out. And by escort, I mean help her toss the guy out- literally. We're strong when we work as a team.

Mr. Fisher joked and said Max should be security instead. She actually took it seriously and started begging him to switch her job. He just laughed and continued working.

Now it was closing time and the band went home except for Max since she actually helps people. We were wiping tables down.

"Thank you, by the way, for earlier…"

I shrugged. I hadn't spoken very much tonight- not even to customers. Just a couple words to them and then I was silent again.

Iggy was cleaning as well near the bar and Nudge went to Max's house, planning to sleep over. She didn't want to bother Mom and Dad this late at night.

Mr. Fisher clapped me on the back. "Great job, Fang. I heard nothing but good things about you. And that punch you gave that guy," Mr. Fisher imitated it, smiling. "Man, that was great!"

I was smirking and got back to work.

"Mr. Fisher," Max called as he started walking away. He faced her. "I was just talking to Fang earlier and he told me you're the BEST boss he has ever had!" She smiled at him, making him smile back, walking away to get a beer. I stared at Max, eyebrow raised.

"Really? So, when exactly did I say that?" I started stacking chairs.

"you can't just turn away when he's talking to you. Mr. Fisher took your silence as an insult. He's not used to people being quiet around him- considering his wife's a chatterbox with two sons who do nothing but blow things up." I smiled, opening my mouth. She pointed at me, giving me a stern look. "don't go there." I shut my mouth but still smiled. "Just be careful about what you say and do, alright? There's a lot of people in this town who take silence as rejection. You don't need enemies."

"you know," I stacked more chairs, being thoughtful. "in some ways, silence IS rejection."

She smiled. "you're just chockfull of it, aren't ya?" She sounded bitter but she was laughing.

I shrugged. "Depending on what you mean."

She laughed with me and hit me with the rag. She got my shirt wet from it and laughed harder. She kept hitting me with it. I was able to get close to her so I grabbed her arm to stop her. Max just switched it to the other hand. She went to hit me again but I grabbed the rag out of her hand and threw it on the table. I turned her sideways and picked Max up like a surfboard.

"I think it's time to take out the trash." I joked, carrying her. She was laughing, Making sure I didn't drop her.

"Good! Cause Iggy reeks!" She joked.

I chuckled and Iggy looked over, fake-hurt all over his face. She laughed again while I set her on her feet.

"See? If you show people the real you, they'd think you're awesome!" She told me, hitting my arm.

I just stared at her, unsure.

"Fang, you can trust me. The fact that I got you out of detention and suspension proves that. I didn't even try. Imagine if I did."

"I'm not too sure I want to know what you did." I raised an eyebrow suggestively, smirking.

"You're gross." She chuckled.

I shrugged, smiling a tight grin. "That's me- Gross Fang."

"I'm not being rude but- have you had friends before?"

My lips pursed. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Igs, we're gonna head out." He nodded and we left. "We can go to my house." We drove to her house. We both parked in the garage.

The garage door led to the kitchen. The kitchen let to the family room through an empty doorway where there was no door. Ella, Angel, and Nudge were sitting on the couch, watching Devil Wears Prada.

They would hear us in the kitchen so she led me out the back door- which was also in the kitchen.

"So, we're going to talk out here? Where there's-" I hit my arm where a mosquito landed. "mosquitoes?"

"Nope." She led me to a giant tree that had huge branches that we could use to get to the second story. "We're going to my room. Well, it doesn't really look like a room, actually." She snorted and I looked at her, confused. "oh, you'll see."

We both got up easily and she held the window open for me. Her room was huge and well decorated- dark colors. She went to a bookcase and pulled a book out, the bookcase disappearing into the wall. There was another room and we went inside. Inside had a giant plasma TV, a couch, a table, and so much more! It was really cool.

We sat on the couch, me on one side, her on the other.

"So? Have you?" She asked quietly.

"Define friends."

"They did something, didn't they?" She guessed. "You can tell me. It's better to tell at least one person than keeping it bottled up. It's healthier."

I faced her completely, putting my feet up on the couch. They were in her lap on a pillow. I took a deep breath and looked at the TV. "HD?" I guessed.

"I don't get distracted easily, Fang…and yes."

I smirked and groaned, putting my head in my hand. "Yeah, I had friends."

"From your tone, I'd say they were more of a gang than friends."

I glared at her through my fingers. "What are you, a shrink?"

She smiled softly. "Been there…done that." She was referring to the gang, I just knew.

I sat up. "You were in a gang?"

She took her jacket off and lifted her shirt to show a scar on her right side, above her hip. "I was stabbed because I tried to leave. No one knew I was in a gang." She lowered her shirt.

"Why'd you leave?" I wanted our information evened out before I gave away any more.

"Because while I was out of town for vacation with my family, they killed seven people. A set of parents…three teenagers…" Tears started welling up in her eyes. "and- and two toddlers." She looked at me. "I knew those people- those victims. They were good people. They just killed the parents because they wouldn't give them their money. Their children were witnesses. I wanted to leave before they tried that with me. We got in a fight. I hurt most of them. Someone had a knife and got me. I crawled all the way to the hospital. And it was far away. After they fixed me up, I turned them all in. Life as I knew it changed and…I seemed happier." She smiled at the end. It was a sad smile.

"Seemed…" I repeated slowly, taking that word in alone. I nodded, understanding. I knew how she felt. I seemed happy after everything was over for me but I wasn't. Not really. I unbuttoned my shirt and showed her seven scars. They were all circles. She got up and sat closer to me, her body overlapping mine a bit. She had one leg over mine so she was half straddling me. She looked at my scars closely.

"Oh my gosh…are those what I think they are?" She traced one with her fingers while I nodded.

"I was relaxing with my parents. I had just gotten out of the gang, no problem. We were at the store, getting food. THEY came in and pulled out guns. A hold-up. They wanted everyone to witness a young boy's death. Death he brought on himself. This was a couple years ago. Nudge doesn't know this." She nodded, understanding that it meant for her not to say anything. She started tracing the other ones that I had except for the one near my pants.

"They shot me once in the side, wanting to torture me with the pain. They repeated it, wanting to see me die slowly. I was bleeding- a lot."

"I bet." She interrupted.

I half-smiled. "Smart ass." She laughed at that. "Anyway, after they got me the sixth time, I was starting to go. My dad…my dad tried to jump the guy. He got shot in the leg, he's okay now. But when he was fighting the guy, he pulled the trigger and they got me here." I held down my pants a bit to show the healed bullet wound. "I was dying, you know? I have to admit, I didn't want to. But it put my life into perspective. If anyone got close to me, they were either dangerous or they'd be put in danger because of my past."

"So, that's why you're quiet…" She murmured. I nodded, buttoning my shirt. Her shoulders slouched. "I hate how everyone views me."

"And how exactly do they view you?" I sat up a little more, Max shifting subconsciously so she wouldn't fall off the couch. She was still sitting a little on my leg.

"They all see me as this good girl with a smart mouth who can get out of trouble. They see me as someone extremely nice and giving and it makes me sick! I shouldn't even be here…"

"Wow- you're more suicidal than I am…"

"I'm not suicidal- I'm just saying. If my mom hadn't snuck off with another guy, I wouldn't be here. Meaning if she were loyal- like she's supposed to be- to my dad, then I wouldn't be here, meaning I shouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry you think that way."

She made a face and started playing with her bracelets.

"But that's not how I saw you and still see you." She looked up at me through her hair. "When I saw you at the club, I thought that you had talent. I could tell that you understood what you were singing- unlike everyone else. And when you dropped your necklace and I saw what it was, I felt that we were sort of similar. We both know that there's good and evil in the word and they will always be battling. The meaning of the Theomachia. I saw you several times and I couldn't help but think that you were different. That you had a better personality than anyone else I knew."

She snorted. "You obviously don't know many people."

"That's true." I admitted. "But I can read people."

She looked up at me. "Then read me." She whispered. She way she said it…, it sounded so- so sensual.

"You hate something in your life. Something that holds a big role. You hold protectiveness toward many people and annoyance toward others too but mostly one person- I'm guessing Lissa?" She smiled. "You have respect for many people, though they won't ever know it. And…you're a total Valley girl at heart." I smiled.

She smacked my arm. "I am not!" She kept hitting me while I laughed.

I grabbed her wrists and spun us around so she was below me, pinned to the ground. We were still laughing.

I turned serious. "You want to help someone but…you want them to help you first."

"You're scaring me- no one knows that." She was completely deadpan.

"Just like no one knew all that stuff you said about me earlier. It's creepy- what others can see about ourselves, things we never knew. You know more than others let on- just like me."

"Whoa. Max, you snuck my brother into your room? And now- gross!" Nudge's voice rang.

Max and I looked at her, then our position. I got up, a small blush creeping up my cheeks.

"We were talking, Nudge." Max told her convincingly.

"Are you sure? Cause it looked like-"

"Nudge, if we were going to do THAT, the door would be locked and I'm pretty sure we would use my bed instead." She pointed out. I chuckled, Max too. "You're probably really tired- why don't you go to bed?" Max led her out of the room and out of her bedroom while I closed the secret entrance and leaned against the wall.

"I'm surprised. Normally, she would babble for hours about what she saw." I informed her.

"One glare from me and she's Ziploc- tight." She chuckled.

I smiled- I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I should go before my parents call the police for me."

She nodded and opened the window. She turned around and I was right behind, a hair away. I put my hand to her lower back, arm around her waist and pulled her to me. I put my other arm around her but more around her shoulders. She hugged me back just as tightly.

"If you ever need a friend to help you out, I'm right here. And you know how to get to me." She told me, voice muffled because her face was buried in my shirt.

"Thank you." I whispered. And I meant it. I never say thank you but this time, I really meant it. I left without another word and I suddenly missed her amazing warmth.

* * *

**Okay, so, next chapter will be Fancy Day! Yay! Although this is getting tough to write, I'm having fun and I'm glad I'm writing it. And it will also get really awkward for me to write because I'm a girl and I have to take on a guy's perspective for this and I'd rather not be thinking about mackin' on a girl, you know?? Anyway, I'll update next week! Caio!**


	9. Important! Did Not Die!

**Hey, everyone, I am SO sorry!**

**I've been trying to update for you guys but I've been so busy. First I had school and then I had Winter Break which I had, and still have, a lot of crazy plans. I had tons of shopping and parties to go to and then tomorrow (or more like later today since ive been up all night) i'm celebrating my cousin's birthday and we're going to see AVATAR and then we're hanging out. After that, my mom wants "quality time with the kids" before school starts and my brothers have to leave again and then New Years and then school again.**

**Im sorry! i'll try to update ASAP!**

**But I gotta tell you, it's really hard transferring stories into a different POV because it needs to stay the same but needs different thoughts. And now that I'm getting closer to the passionate chapters, it's getting hard, writing scenes from a guy's POV. I mean, I don't go around kissing girls and thinking about it (Nothing is wrong with that, I actually support it a bit but it's not my life-style choice.) so I'm not sure what to do there. And I'm sure I'm at the Fancy Day chapter?? Or close? Anyway, it's hard thinking of a boy's thoughts or what they could be.**

**Anyway, I'll try to hurry that up for you all! Hope this explains my sudden absence! I did not die! I am alive! And I've been trying to pay attention to this like I have been to my other story CHOIR'S ANGEL but it's hard when you don't know how to write it out!**

**Peace out!**

**Hope to post soon!!**

**~Amy-Katherine**


	10. My Angel

I hit my clock, efficiently shutting off the alarm. I sat up in bed and saw that my mom had hung up a suit with a dark red dress shirt with a lighter red tie near my door on a hook. I rolled my eyes and left my room, heading through the family room and to the stairs to tell her no way was I dressing up today.

I heard her on the phone and stopped at the top of the stairs, listening in. I know it's rude to eavesdrop but… whatever. I never said I was perfect.

"Nudge, are you okay? You and Nick being polite? I don't know about this place, maybe we should move." She said into the phone. There was some silence as Nudge answered. "Are you sure, baby? If you two aren't getting along with anyone-" Nudge must have cut her off. "He hasn't? Really? Wow, this is a new record for him." Most likely talking about how I didn't get detention yet. "But he must have done something…?"

"I thought skipping class would earn you detention, even on your first day." Mom said with a 'he's-in-trouble' tone. "Why? Why did he get an easy punishment?" There was some more silence. "What's this "angel's" name, honey? The girl who's saving your brother and yourself?" My ears perked, attentive. "Max- what a lovely name. Alright, well, have fun, sweetie."

I looked at my feet as she hung up the phone and stepped up the stairs. Her eyes widened a bit in shock at seeing me there. "Oh, hey, Nick. Did you just wake up?"

I yawned, nodding. "Yeah. What's with the suit?"

"I got this notice from the principle. She said that today is Fancy Day. So you have to dress up like everyone else."

I nodded and walked back to my room. As I was going to shut my door, my mom stopped me.

"You like it here?" She asked, looking at me, biting her lip nervously.

I nodded.

"You have friends?"

I nodded again.

She smiled. "Hold on to them. You'll regret it if you don't."

I smiled at her, showing my teeth, and shut my door. I stared at the suit and pulled my shirt off.

--!--

I rode to school on my motorcycle, earlier than usual. I didn't have my bag but I did bring a book. I sat down on a ledge near the front entrance and opened my book, playing my iPhone.

All these people trickled into school, all dressed up. Most of the girls stopped near me to flirt or ogle.

After a while, a group of four girls and two boys came over. The boys being Iggy and Gazzy, both wearing suits. Iggy was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and black tie. Gazzy wore a black suit with a green shirt and a dark green tie. Nudge, Ella, Angel, and Max were the girls. Nudge was wearing a brown paisley- like dress that went to the knee and dark brown wedge heels. Angel wore a Navy blue dress similar to Nudge's in style. Her heels were black and simple. Ella wore a black dress with the same style as the other two girls only the pattern was flowers and vines, all green and grey.

And Max… Oh, wow, Max.

She wore a dress. An actual dress. It was small, I'm happy to say. It ended mid-thigh and had a halter top style for the top of the dress. The shoes strapped up her shins and were black as well. The heels were pretty tall but short enough where she wouldn't fall over. Her ears were full of piercings. The earrings were angel's wings and were silver, for the first piercings. For the second, she had silver studs. For the third, she had smaller, diamond studs. At the top of her ear, she had small silver hoops.

She had five rings. On her left hand, there were three and on the right, there were two. The two on her right were on her pointer and fourth fingers. On the left, they were on the thumb, pinky, and middle fingers.

Max's pinky ring was a silver band with an open heart. Her middle ring was a Celtic star cross Amethyst ring. Her thumb ring was a simple silver ring that wrapped around her finger but it didn't connect.

On her pointer finger, there was a snake design. It was a snake wrapping around her finger. Her fourth finger held a steel ring with a tribal design. She wore an Arcanalia necklace as well.

I held back a smile and millions of snide remarks about her choice of dress. All in all, though, she was gorgeous. I laughed a bit at her, unable to hold it back.

She punched my shoulder. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and the Twins were off on the other side of the entrance, watching us subtly. Nudge gasped, most likely thinking I would hurt Max to get back at her.

She scowled, mostly pouting. "It's not funny. They cornered me." She sat next to me when I scooted over to make room.

I chuckled quietly, noticing that she had eye shadow on and mascara. "Are you wearing make-up?"

She glared at me. "Are you?"

I glared right back. "I have a very pushy mother." I looked back at my book. My mother had attacked me with some concealer, covering up the purple bags under my eyes.

"At least you aren't in a dress."

"If I wore a dress, I would be sent to the guidance counselor."

Max laughed. "Yeah…probably. Then again, I might be too." I stared at her, mostly mesmerized. "No one ever catches me in a dress."

"That's why everyone's staring?" I asked, my eyebrows lifting. "I thought they were staring because you're sitting and talking to badboy, quiet guy."

She scrunched up her face, thinking it over. "Half and half. What are you listening to?" She motioned to my iPhone.

"Bullet for my Valentine. Probably haven't heard of them- am I right?" I guessed. No way has she heard of them.

"Actually, I love them. I just got tickets to their concert next month."

I stared at her enviously. It was the most I could do without pouting. "Lucky!"

She laughed. "You want to go? No one else I know likes them."

I shrugged. "I'll think about it." I gave her a lazy smile.

"Okay, I'll speed up your thinking process. It's a festival. There's rides, games, challenges, treasure hunts. They won't only be there but also Paramore, Death Cab For Cutie, Avenged Sevenfold, 30 Second to Mars, and a lot more people. It's three days long and these tickets are for all three."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Fine, I'll go."

She smiled, satisfied. She looked at my iPhone as I changed the song. It changed to Meet Virginia by Train. "I love that song! They're going to be there too, you know."

"you're torturing me with this information." I muttered.

"How so?"

"Because now I want to go immediately instead of wait for the festival."

She laughed at me while I smiled at the sound of it.

Lissa came up to us and I immediately frowned. She was wearing a pencil skirt dress. The top was grey and black, small checkerboard patterns on it. It had a knot on it, like a shirt. You know, where you would tie the bottom to show belly. But this was skanky. There was a thin red belt around the top of the black pencil skirt bottom. The top of the dress had very short sleeves and didn't close at the top. (pic on profile) Her hair was in braided pigtails. Her hair was actually okay like that. Her shoes were heeled boots. They were tight against her legs like, well, tights. They were basically just that with a heel at the bottom.

"Hey, Fang…Max." She greeted me sweetly and Max with disgust. "Fang, like my dress?" She bit her lip, trying to look shy. She swayed side to side a bit.

I just shrugged. "It's alright…" I, honestly, thought it showed too much. I wasn't a pervert. I went back to my book.

"Ha! He thinks it's alright! I bet he thinks your dress is ugly, Max!" Lissa boasted.

I leaned over toward Max, my lips at her ear, brushing her cheek. "You look beautiful in that dress…" I whispered. Only, that was an understatement. She was more than beautiful. Too beautiful for words. And that's without the dress as well. Just Max is perfect to me.

She blushed furiously. She pushed her hair behind her ear, and looked away, biting her bottom lip, gnawing at it a little bit.

Lissa saw this. She grabbed Max's arm and pulled her away, furious.

Lissa looked bitchy as she yelled at Max and Max looked deadly. Lissa said something that made Max's expression a little more vulnerable. Unnoticeable to Lissa though. Max stormed off, going into the school through a different entrance. I set my book down and Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, Angel, and I went to go see what was up.

Lissa stopped in front of me. "Fang…" she bit her lip. "I understand that you're Max's friend but you shouldn't be telling her lies."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Buzz off." I walked away, Lissa following.

"Why did you tell her she was beautiful? Why are you feeding her these lies?" Lissa sounded upset.

"I'm not lying- she really is beautiful. Unlike you. Now go away, Bowling Ball." I used Max's nickname and stalked off. I entered the school and saw Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, and Angel outside of the girl's bathroom. Ella went in.

Not too soon, she came back out and stared at me.

"No. No way am I going in there!" I protested, recognizing that look on her face.

"Yes, you are! You are the only one who can talk to her! Now go!" Ella yelled right back at me. She's definitely Max's sister.

They all shoved me into the bathroom and leaned against the door, keeping it shut. I banged on it a couple times but they wouldn't let up.

"You do know this is the girl's bathroom, right?" Max joked, digging through a bag as she sat on the counter, her ankles crossed in the air.

"Yes." I scowled. I leaned on the counter next to her. "Nudge and the Twins pushed me in."

"What ever happened to Dangerous Fang?" She asked, eyes still searching the bag.

"I'm pretty sure you could kick my ass so I didn't really want that to happen. And I would never hurt Nudge." Completely true.

I smiled. "Softy." She accused lightly. She groaned. "I have to get out of this dress!"

"Why?" I don't know why she wanted to change, she looked fantastic.

"Because I'm not a dress person." She stared at me before looking back in the bag. "I look horrible in them and I'd rather not have people be disgusted." She looked in the bag again, sighing. "Angel switched my bag." She threw it to the other side of the counter, frustrated.

I picked it up and opened it, searching through. I prayed that there wasn't any underwear in there. "You don't like showing a lot of skin…so…wear…," I was still searching. I pulled something out. "This."

I held it out so it laid out. It was another dress. It was dark red and black. It suited Max a lot more. A whole lot more. It went to the ankle and the top of the dress had a corset style with black lace. (pic on profile) She stared at me like I was stupid.

"That shows skin." She pointed out.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but it shows less than that." I grabbed her wrist after putting the bag back on the counter. I pulled her over to a stall and lightly pushed her in, Max protesting, and shoved the dress in her hands before closing the door.

"Fang, let me out." She ordered, whining a bit. I smiled, holding in a laugh.

"Not until you change." I said. I was leaning against the door, holding it shut.

"Fang, come on." From her tone, I could tell she was pouting.

"Quit pouting and change." I instructed.

"Are you peeking?" She growled.

"No, you're just predictable. And don't even think about crawling to another stall because I'll catch you before you leave." True… so true.

"damn it." I heard some rustling and figured she was changing. There was a tug on the door. I let go and she came out. "Here. See? I'm in the new dress."

I took her hand and brought her back to the sink. "Put your stuff away and get some shoes on." I muttered. I went to the bathroom door and knocked, asking to be let out. I couldn't look at her without jumping her bones. She looked absolutely stunning.

The door opened and I left. Ella, Nudge, and Angel went in after me.

The girls came out and everyone in the hall quieted down to stare. No one spoke, they just stared. Max spun on her heel, embarrassed, and tried to enter the bathroom again. I was in front of the door and I stopped her. I spun her back around so she faced everyone.

A lot of the guys stared at her admirably and the girls stared appreciatively. No one was disgusted. Except Lissa. I held back growls at everyone, feeling strangely possessive over Max.

"Oh…my…God…" Lissa squeaked in her horrible voice. "I can't believe it. You're such a whore- dressing like that! That dress is too inappropriate for school! I'm telling the principal!" She stormed off, nose high in the air.

Everyone else started milling about again, ignoring us like usual but occasionally glancing. Max was staring down at her feet, scuffing her shoe against the floor lightly.

Iggy and Gazzy came up to us. "Whoa." Iggy said, looking at Max. "You changed."

"No shit, Sherlock." Gazzy said. "But are you sure you want to wear that for pictures?"

"Pictures?" Max repeated. Didn't she know? "Okay, I may be known by everyone in school but that doesn't mean I know what goes on here." She brought her hands up defensively.

"The school is make all the students take pictures in their dress clothes. It's for something promotional, I don't know. There wasn't much explained." Ella told her.

Max nodded.

Ms. Franklin and Lissa came down the hall, making a beeline for Max. Lissa was smirking and Ms. Franklin looked bored out of her mind. The hall got quiet, watching what was going to happen.

"See? She's totally disobeying the dress code!" Lissa snitched.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Burn." Ha-ha! Lissa's last name is Burn! No wonder she has red hair! "All I see are seven kids dressed for Fancy Day appropriately. I do, however, see one student dressed inappropriately. Miss Burn, you have to change immediately."

Max crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at Lissa as she glared at her. "That's not fair!" She whined/screeched. "Max dresses in the worst ways possible every day and I get punished for one little dress?!"

"How exactly does Miss Ride dress every day?" Barb crossed her arms and stood in that leader stance. You know, leaning on one foot, eyebrow raised, lips pursed, arms crossed, ready for any argument. Max was standing the same way only she was smiling. Oh, how I adore that smile… okay, now that creeped me out.

"She- She basically shows herself off! Her skirts are small and did you see her dress from before?!"

"Lissa, Max doesn't wear skirts. I see her all the time and she dresses perfectly. However, I have heard about your style from other teachers. Highly inappropriate. I've been told by teachers and students alike that you're practically naked in the hallway."

She stared around her at all the students. "Who told her these lies?! Who told her I wear nothing?! Listen," she turned back to Barb. "I dress like a normal person!"

"Correction," Max interjected. "You dress like a prostitute." I saw Barb holding back a smile, along with everyone else. I was smiling openly as well as Ella, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. And Max. But hers was more condescending.

"A bad one at that," Iggy added.

I couldn't help it- and neither could the students. We all burst out laughing.

Lissa stood there, staring at the principal.

"Lissa, because of you, I'm ordering uniforms." Barb said before walking off.

It was silent for a moment before everyone started yelling and shrieking at Lissa. Max stalked past her and went where Barb disappeared. Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Iggy, and I followed. Max wound up in her office, us waiting in the seating room.

"Are you nuts?!" I heard Max scream through the door.

"Can you believe this? That idiot got us all uniforms!" Ella scowled, looking just like Max.

"I know! This is so stupid! Uniforms are worse because they show no creativity whatsoever!" Nudge agreed. I held back a smile. I haven't seen her so passionate about anything in a really long time.

I looked back at the office door and saw Max on her knees with her hands clasped together. "I think Max is as desperate to get rid of the dress code as much as you guys."

After a while of Ms. Franklin talking, Max stood and nodded.

"Max," She called lightly when she opened the door. Max turned to face her. "You really do look beautiful in that dress." She complimented.

She blushed. "Yeah, thanks, Barb." We all waited to hear the news when she came back over to us. "We're getting uniforms." We all groaned.

"Max! Didn't you blackmail her with that secret of hers?!" Ella asked. Max knew a secret about Ms. Franklin?

"I didn't need to." She was smiling. I was smiling too because I finally understood. "Look, Fang understands, why can't you guys? Figure it out." She left.

Today was sort of a free day since people were constantly getting their pictures taken. They wanted to take pictures of kids having fun, looking elegant so they decided no classes today. Kids were wandering around the entire school.

In the front courtyard, there were tons of kids with instruments. Not like drums or anything but like flutes and stuff. They were all in band together. Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I walked out not too soon after Max, them still trying to figure out everything about the uniforms: I wouldn't tell them anything.

I heard music playing and looked to my left, seeing a giant speaker system and a DJ. And Max was talking to the guy.

Max stuck her hand out and the guy grabbed it, bending his head down to kiss it. Max removed her hand and snarled at him before walking away and shuddering.

The photographer went up to Max and they started talking. Iggy bumped my shoulder.

"Dude, what's up with you? You keep staring at Max." He noticed.

I shrugged. "She looks different, that's all."

Nudge bounced over to us, Iggy's eyes sparkling at her presence. "Or is it because you love her?!" She teased, laughing at my slightly there blush.

"Shut up, Nudge." I mumbled. I looked back over to Max to see her staring at us all.

I gave her a grateful smile, knowing that, because of her, I had friends. She winked at me and then a camera flashed as she blushed.

"Max." Devin, the photographer, called.

Max turned her head and I started getting shoved by Gazzy and Iggy, us all joking around. I laughed at the two boys.

I went over to the DJ and requested a song: Drops of Jupiter. I shook the guy's hand a little too hard, but on purpose.

I heard Max laugh and walked over to her. She was leaning against the flowerbed wall, arms rested on the edge. Her eyes were on the ground and she was smiling. I raised an eyebrow- she was absolutely stunning.

She started singing along quietly. After that song, Be My Escape by Relient K came on.

Max started singing to that too, eyes closed.

"Singing on and off the job I see." I joked, hands in pockets.

She opened her eyes and graced me with a smile. "I've been dying to get out. That might be the death of me…" I chuckled at the lyrics.

I leaned against the wall next to her. "Iggy and Gazzy are cool." And they were. Already, they seemed like brothers to me.

"Yeah. You guys getting along?"

"I saw you staring, I think you know." I accused lightly with a smile. Max sat down on the ledge, feet dangling off the ground. "But, then again, you were drooling so you might have just been staring at me since I look good in this suit." I held back a laugh at the faint blush on her cheeks.

She pushed my shoulder lightly, jokingly. "Shut up. I do not think that. Ella and Angel might but, then again, they're 16 and horny."

I laughed whole-heartedly, facing her. I rested my hands on the wall on either side of Max to balance myself and to keep myself off her. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm pretty sure you're 16 at heart." I've seen the way she's acted.

"I thought I was a Valley girl at heart." She joked.

"You're a 16-year-old valley girl."

Max laughed, the sound ringing through my ears. "Hardly. 17, and from Chicago." [Go Chicago! Whoo!]

"Cubs or Sox fan?" I questioned. This was a serious question, people.

"Neither. I'm a football fan, not a baseball fan."

I brought my hand up for a high five. "Alright. A girl that's a football fan- now that's rare." She laughed with me as I put my hand back down after she slapped it. As I stared at her, I felt like something was missing. I saw it. I reached behind her and plucked a rose. I placed it in her hair above her ear. "There. Now you're complete." It matched the dress.

Max blushed like crazy and I held back a grin. "I thought people only did that in movies and books."

"Well, there are cameras around." I said, tone suggesting the obvious.

She smiled. "You are such a dork." She sighed happily. She rested her forehead against mine with her eyes closed and a small smile gracing her shiny lips. I stared at her admirably before closing my eyes.

I shrugged. "My mom always said that my humor is what draws people in." Although, I knew the truth. Nothing drew people in.

"It is." She tried to convince me. "Also your creativity, style, and a whole lot more. You're interesting."

"Like a toy." I finished. It was true. Everywhere I went, I felt like I was being played. I pulled away, opening my eyes at the same time as Max.

Max placed a hand on my cheek and turned my face so I'd look her in the eyes. A shock went through my body at her touch. "You are not a toy. Whoever told you that was an idiot. You're a person. A living, breathing, awesome person who I'm glad I met. Do you understand me?" Not once did she remove her hand from my cheek.

I put my own to it and grabbed her elbow on her other arm, not speaking. I carefully slid her off the ledge, making sure her dress didn't ride up or tear. I hugged her to me tightly. Max hugged back and sighed in content. Either that or annoyance. I really hoped it was the first one…

When we pulled away, a breeze came and it ruffled my hair, making it hang in front of my face. I was annoyed: it blocked my view of Max. Max laughed and brushed it out of my face, gently caressing my cheek as she pulled her hand away.

"Let's go. Do you want to get some food?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah…" My voice was quiet. I couldn't help it, my voice wouldn't get any louder. I placed my arm around her shoulders, holding her to my side as we went over to the table with food.

Max suddenly stopped walking and I looked at her in confusion. She licked her lips. "Um…you go. I'll meet you in a second."

I nodded. "Okay." As I walked away, I saw Max running over to Devin and his crew.

Max brought Devin to me and he explained what he did. Max was standing next to me, eating off my plate. Devin showed me the pictures he had taken of us. There were so many and I was shocked at how good they were.

Max stood. "I'll be right back. I'll let you two discuss this privately." She left and I flipped through more pictures.

He had a picture of Max walking; Max sniffing the flower as she smiled; her winking at me; me smiling at Max; Max looking at the ground, smiling, a look in her eye- she looked shy, cute; her smiling, singing along; me standing next to Max, us inclined toward each other in deep conversation; a picture of Max shoving my shoulder and me smiling at her; me in front of Max when she was on the ledge; me putting the rose in her soft hair; us with our foreheads together, eyes closed, both smiling slightly; her with her hand on my cheek, looking at me seriously, trying to convince me of something; my hand on her hand; Max and I hugging; the breeze blowing both our hair; Max with her hand in my hair, brushing it out of my face. All these photos were great- but they were too personal to me. They showed so much. A beautiful moment.

I sighed and looked at him. I nodded. "They're really good."

He snorted. "Of course. I'm a professional. Plus, I had some pretty good models." he joked.

My eyebrows knitted together. I was completely serious. "You can use the photos… but only if Max allows it as well. And I'd like copies of the photos and of our friends." I looked over at Max and saw her laying down on the flowerbed ledge, a leg hanging off the end, an arm over her stomach, eyes closed, smile gracing her lips, the flower rustling in the breeze. I held the camera up to my eye after I placed a setting on the color and zoomed in on her form. I took the picture. "And I'd like this one too." I murmured. I handed Devin the camera. I couldn't help myself: it was a perfect moment, especially since it was Max, and I wanted to keep that moment.

He looked at it and his eyebrow raised up. "Not bad. You should go into photography when you graduate. Maybe you and I could work alongside one another." He smiled.

I shrugged, scuffing my shoe on the grass.

"If you don't mind me asking… what is she to you?"

My head snapped up to see Devin looking genuinely curious. I didn't answer.

"I mean, there must be a reason about your behavior with her. What's the relationship status?"

I sighed quietly and looked at Max's peaceful form. I felt a smile tugging at my lips. "My angel." I whispered, mostly to myself as I realized it.

Devin nodded and walked off toward Max.

And I was right. She was my angel. She had given me wings- opened me up. I should've been scared- terrified that someone did that.

But I wasn't. I was happy. I was happy to be here… with my friends.

With Max.

My angel.

* * *

**Okay, so there's one chapter. I have to tell you all, it's hard. I had some free time today so I decided to try to finish it up. I REALLY regret making such long chapters last time in YEGMW. lol. But here it is. It may be mushy but this is basically where Fang realizes that he loves Max. Like ABSOLUTELY loves her. I know it doesn't say in the chapter that he does but his actions and words say it. All about reading between the lines. Anyway, the rest of the chapters will be coming every like two weeks or something now because Winter Break is over on Friday for me. :'( I hate school- always getting in the way. Anyway, I made a new story! It's PowerPuff Girls, though. Lol. It's called Roommates and I hope you all check it out! **

**Peacealate, Broha!**


	11. She Can't Die! She Just Can't!

"Okay, everyone out to the courtyard!" Barb called out through the halls.

Our group was already by the doors so we all left before everyone else. Outside, there were a lot of giant tables. One had shirts. One had skirts/pants. Another had shoes. And then the last had accessories like ties, headbands, etc. There was a small table near the wall of the school and there sat seven people with clipboards. We were to go to them to tell them what we needed. On the other side of the courtyard, there was a backdrop set up along with a camera. We were going to have our pictures taken for the uniforms.

Barb came out, shoving past students, and stood before us all. "Okay! Go out to the tables and choose your uniform! Once you choose everything you want, go into the bathrooms and change. Come back out and get it approved by the people over by the small table and then go for pictures!" She jumped out the way while people went to the tables.

We took our time.

"Max." Barb called. Angel, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and I stopped with Max, waiting for her. She came up to us. "You and all of you," she addressed all of us. "Have that special privilege I mentioned before." She went off to the tables to make sure no one ripped each others' throats out.

We all went to the tables. We immediately started looking. There was actually some good stuff here. I picked all my stuff easily. I chose a black button-up shirt, white wife beater, black pants, and a red and black striped tie. The stripes were diagonal like all the others. I was going to keep my Converse. One shoe would have red laces and the other would have black.

Iggy found his easily too. He had blue gym shoes that had white laces and white around the bottom and on the toe. Tan pants with a black belt. He chose a white button up and a dark blue blazer. His tie was yellow with dark blue stripes. They were diagonal.

Ella, Nudge, and Angel decided to match a bit, getting clothes that looked alike. Ella chose a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Her tie was grey and black, stripes diagonal. She wore black tights along with black, short heels. Nudge took a white blouse, like Ella, and a mini skirt that was black. It went to mid thigh. She got black tights under those and black flats. Over her blouse, she was going to put a black vest over it. Her tie was the same as Ella's. Angel's uniform was more childish but has sophistication to it. She took a white blouse too but over that was a black dress that ended above the knee. The dress was low cut and had one inch straps. There was a fake belt under her bust. She took the same kind of tie as well. She wore black socks that stopped below her knees. Her shoes were black Mary Janes.

Gazzy took a white button up and black pants. He grabbed black sneakers and a dark green tie. Simply casual.

Max chose a black shirt with buttons and the shirt ended mid-thigh. Black skinny jeans to match, they were a lighter shade than the shirt. A blue jean vest went over that, not buttoned. Max was going to keep her black Converse and replace the purple laces with blue. She found a: It was dark blue and black, striped diagonally. Everyone was required to wear ties.

We all went to the bathrooms and changed. I think Max was the only girl who took pants instead of a skirt. As we were getting our clothes approved, it got quiet. There were snickers a few places. We all turned and saw Lissa standing there, head down.

She was wearing a red sweater- a FULL sweater- and a black and red plaid skirt that went a little past the knees. She wore black socks that went to the knees and black flats. Her tie was a ribbon type bow tie. It was black.

Max covered her mouth to keep from laughing. It didn't work. You could still hear her laughing. I placed my hand over hers to try to help her keep quiet and it worked- sort of. I could still hear her but it was barely there.

After a while, Lissa couldn't take the silence. "Aren't you going to make fun of me?" Lissa directed the question to Max.

Max's eyes trailed up and down her body, examining her. I removed my hand. "Nope. Because this time, you aren't doing anything wrong." She smirked. "Although, that does suit you, Blowing Ball." She smiled and turned around.

People went back to conversations they were having and choosing outfits. Every one of us got approved and we went to take pictures of the clothing and fill out paperwork on what we chose. Max, though, was having trouble convincing the woman that her outfit was fine.

"Listen, just choose another outfit as a second option for the hot days. Those jeans are going to give you heatstroke on the bad days. You can keep that but have an alternative too." I could hear the sincerity in her voice but it wasn't really her place to tell Max that.

"But there aren't any shorts for girls, only skirts." Max argued back lightly. I could see her fist trembling- she was trying to keep calm.

"Choose a skirt then. You can have leggings on underneath it if you want or you can have a long skirt."

She sighed and went over to a table where Angel, Ella, and Nudge went up to her. I wound up by my motorcycle with Iggy and Gazzy, talking about bombs and guns and whatnot…

Devin came up to me holding a box.

He smiled at me. "Hey, Fang."

I nodded my hello to him. He handed me a box and told me they were the pictures. "That was fast." I mumbled.

I shook his hand in thanks and he left. Max came over to us.

"Hey," Max was holding an identical box under her arm.

I stared at her and then the box, looking back at her at last. Did she…? Did she get the pictures too?

Her eyebrows drew down. "What's up?" She sounded wary.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Nothing important." I didn't want to pry. Plus I doubted she wanted the pictures… I glanced down at Max's uniform and tried to hide a smile. "Nice uniform."

She scowled. "I have another. This is for the hot days. I just think they want me to be more girly."

I chuckled. "Maybe." The school might want that- but I didn't. I liked Max the way she was.

She smiled up at me.

"Well, well. Looky here, Max has herself a friend." A snarl rang through. Max froze and her smile shattered. I could see the fear in her eyes.

Max turned her head to look at them, replacing the fear with as much courage as possible. Everyone was quiet. There were five people standing near the parking lot. Two boys and three girls. They were standing like a pyramid. A girl in front, two boys behind her, slightly outward and two girls behind them the same way. The girl in front was wearing black pants, a black tank top, and a red leather jacket. Her dark brown hair was cut extremely short and looked like it was cut with scissors.

Everyone else sort of resembled that fashion. The guys wore black muscle shirts though and black leather jackets. The other two girls wore the same as the first but their jackets weren't leather.

"Maxie, come on over here. Say hi to your old friends, won't you?" The girl in front said.

Max slowly made her way over to them after handing me the box. I almost grabbed her hand and pulled her back to protect her but then I remembered that Max had been a gang member- she could handle herself. Max stopped walking at least two feet away from them. "Tabitha, Henry, Carlos, Angela, Yvonne." Max's voice was glass, even I flinched.

I saw Carlos and Yvonne flinch slightly along with me. I never heard Max use that voice before- it was, dare I say, terrifying.

Tabby frowned. "Maxie, you should know better than to address us by the wrong names." She backhanded her face, whipping it to the side. She didn't do anything back. I placed the boxes on my motorcycle seat, fists clenched, teeth grinding together. Nudge, The Twins, Gazzy, and Iggy were all standing near me, all angry and worried about Max.

"Tabby-Cat, Shredder, Blaze, Avenger, Blade." Max was monotone and she didn't move her head. I wanted to do something so bad but this whole thing was about power. No one is supposed to intervene when trying to display their control.

"Lilith." They all greeted her at once. My eyes widened… No, no, she _couldn't_ be…

"I'm not Lilith anymore." Max said in a deadly voice. She stared Tabby straight on. I swallowed the bile in my throat. Max was _THAT_ gang member?! _The leader of all?!_

"Lilith, you should watch how you talk to us. Remember what happened last time?" Tabby threatened.

"How the hell did you get out of jail?" Her voice wavered in fear and I could tell she was pissed about it. It was like all I could do was watch- unable to do anything. I didn't like it. "You were supposed to be locked up for years!"

"Got out on good behavior." She smiled maliciously. "You miss them, don't you? The McGraths?"

Tears started to form in Max's eyes but they didn't fall. She didn't speak.

"They disobeyed us. And, well, you know what happened. But they never went against us. What do you think the punishment for that is?" Tabby got right in her face.

Max punched her in the face. She stumbled back. "You don't _EVER_ talk about the McGraths! Damn it, Tabs, they were your family!" So… Tabitha killed her family.

"Who are you, to talk to me that way!? I'm the boss, I'm the leader! You do not command the leader! Which is why they are gone!" Max stopped dead in her tracks. She had been about to punch her again but she stopped. "You were not- and still aren't- allowed to command me! I am above you! To prove it-"

"She killed them." Shredder finished, keeping Tabby upright.

"And it's all your fault." Tabby said in an eerily calm voice.

Max lunged for her and punched her, knocking Shredder away from her. When gangs fight, they normally stop before someone got severely hurt. Not this time. Someone might die.

Max punched her and elbowed her gut. Kicked her, hurt her. People were just watching. Iggy and Gazzy were holding me back from trying to help her. Anyone could see the worry on my face. "I've had to go into hiding because of you people! I've had to give up my whole life because of you! What more torture do you want inflicted on me?!" Max screamed at them while punching. Tears were streaming down her face. I wanted so much to go and hold her, protect her from that God-awful world, from her horrible past.

Tabby punched her gut and Max grunted at the impact, her eyes getting slightly wider in shock. Tabitha's face was close to Max's. "Death." She spat. She shoved her off her and stood, a bloody knife in her hand.

Everyone besides our group screamed in terror. We screamed in fury and ran to Max. I tackled Tabitha to the ground, seeing Max covered in blood, gasping for breath. Tears stung my eyes and I could see Ella and Angel with tears streaming down their faces. Max passed out and I kicked Shredder in the chest as he charged at me.

Lissa had whipped out her cell phone and called the police. They were showing up fast after hearing the word gang. I was knocking out most of the people, Iggy and Nudge were keeping Blaze and Avenger down while Angel and Ella were sitting on Tabby. I was dealing with Shredder and Blade.

Lissa and Jason (one of Max's old friends) came over and held them down while I was pulled back by other students. If they hadn't pulled me back, I would have killed them. Gazzy pulled me back so hard, I fell onto my back.

"Sorry, man." He ran and helped Lissa as Blade tried to get up. Lissa was crying, looking over at Max. I looked over and almost cried in agony as I took in her appearance.

She was unconscious but you could hear her struggling to breathe. She was shaking and gasping, face pinched in pain. There was blood pooling around her. I shifted to my knees and literally crawled over to her. I lifted her head up and shifted her into my lap, putting pressure on her wound.

She screamed out in pain but I didn't remove my hand. She was crying in her sleep. I held her head close to mine, resting my cheek to the crown on her skull. I kissed her forehead. "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I have to_." I whispered to her, a tear sliding down my cheek as the police arrived. Barb was standing off to the side, hand over her mouth.

"Nick, get her to a hospital!" She yelled at me, tears in her eyes.

I was getting blood on my shirt and pants but I didn't care. I lifted her into my arms and saw my dad and his cruiser. He was a cop.

"Come on, let's take her to Helen." Helen was my mom. He pulled open the back door for me and I slid in, careful of Max. He got into the driver's seat and sped off to our house.

I looked down at Max's face and a drop of water landed on her cheek, mixing in with some blood. I dropped my head down next to hers, eyes squeezed shut.

"Come on, Max… come on, wake up. You have to." I whispered. "_You have to_." Anyone could hear the strain in my voice. I placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You have to, come on." I kissed her forehead. "You have to wake up and smack me- call me a sexist pig." I knew that if she was awake, she would have called me that for kissing her. I kissed her cheek, tears running down my face. I could feel her getting colder. "_Come on_!" I all but yelled. I buried my nose into the crook of her neck, trying to calm down by breathing in her scent: it didn't work, it was overpowered by the scent of blood. My shoulders shook with my silent sobs. "Come on, please… _please_!" my voice was hoarse, a whisper again.

She couldn't leave. She just couldn't. She helped me- she saved me. She just couldn't leave! Not now! She meant to much to me. I wouldn't let her leave me.

Throughout the ride home, I kept whispering to her, hoping that she would hear and grant my wish. I also realized why I wanted her to wake up so bad:

I loved her. I absolutely loved her. She was my angel.

_My world._

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated in forever but I've been super busy and I have finals this week. Anyway, this chapter made me cry at the end with how much agony Fang was in. I hope you liked it and I honestly don't think Fang was OOC because I'm sure he'd do that if Max was dying or in serious danger. Plus, since I'm a girl, I'm not quite sure how a guy would act in that situation. Anyway, review and let me know what you think!! I'll try to update in the next two weeks but I make no absolute promises. And I just realized that, if you listen to Transatlanticism by Death Cab For Cutie while reading this, it helps you understand the chapter better- sinceI was listening to it while writing it. i think it fits. Review please! More reviews, faster updates!**


	12. So, She Fucking Loves Me, Huh?

As soon as we got home, I brought Max to the emergency-type room in the basement and my mom fixed her up easily. Mom said it was a piece of cake but I knew she was hiding something from me…

I was holding Max in my arms on the couch in the family room outside my room and Nudge's, not sure what to do next. The TV wasn't on and the lights were dimmed, shadowing the room like my mood.

Mom had changed Max's clothes into a black baggy shirt and a pair of clean boxer shorts, also black, courtesy of my closet. Nudge was a size too small for Max to be comfortable in while she was hurt. Or at all...

I liked Max in my clothes. It just seemed… right somehow.

"Fang," Nudge's voice cut through the silence like a knife. Her eyes were red from crying earlier. "She needs to stay in a bed."

I nodded and slowly rose, careful not to jostle Max. She shifted and curled closer to me, her hand bunched into a ball with a fistful of my shirt. I started taking her to Nudge's room but Nudge stepped in my way.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Wow, I sounded dead, my voice all monotone, void of any emotion. I guess I was starting to shut down: Max was still too cold for it to be healthy.

"I'm pretty sure she'll have a seizure from all the pink and purple in my room. Put her in yours." Nudge gave a small laugh before leading me to my room, opening the door for me.

I set Max on my bed after Nudge held the covers back. I thanked her and she left the room as the doorbell rang. I tucked Max in gently, afraid of her waking up and being in pain. Mom had given her painkillers but I wasn't sure how long those would last.

Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, and Angel ran in, worried expressions on their faces.

"She's fine." I told them, monotonous.

"Can we talk to her?" Angel asked, teeth gnawing at her lip.

I shook my head. "No, she's asleep."

**--!--**

After an hour of having my friends over, they finally left. Wow, that sounded weird: _my friends_.

Nudge was cleaning up the kitchen since they had all eaten over. I was setting up all the pictures on my shelf and corkboard. Max's mom- Dr. Martinez- and some guy came over to my room, knocking on the door.

Mom came up the stairs. "She's resting, you know." She informed them.

"We'd at least like to see her." The man stated firmly. Mom nodded at him and he looked at me. "I'm Jeb."

Oh, so he was the one who wanted Max to be girly… I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him with my jaw set. I kept my eyes on him and her mom as they went over to Max on my bed.

"She okay? She's not in pain?" Her mom asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not too sure but I'm sure she's fine. We gave her morphine while Mom stitched her up, Dr. Martinez."

"Call me Val." She said calmly. She didn't seem as worried as Jeb, in fact, she didn't seem worried at all. She chuckled, gazing at Max softly. "Same old Maximum… always looking out for others, never protecting herself." She murmured.

"Don't you have another room?" Jeb barked at me. "I don't like her being in here."

"And why's that?" I questioned, eyebrow raised threateningly. "Because it's _my_ room?"

He nodded. "Yes." He said it like it should be obvious. "I mean, you're a boy, after all." O-ho, like he was any different a gender than me..._hmm... maybe..._

I stepped up to him, glaring at him. I saw my reflection in his eyes, the light bouncing off his glasses. Val was sitting on my bed next to Max's head, wiping her hair away from her closed eyes and fixing the pillows. "You _honestly_ think I'd take advantage of my _best_ _friend_." I scoffed, angry. "Just because I have a bad past doesn't mean I'd do anything Max wouldn't want me to."

Jeb swallowed and looked over at Val. She waved her hand at him, a sign telling him to let it go.

"She's in good care here. And Fang is a nice boy. Leave him alone, Jeb." Val stood after placing a kiss on Max's forehead. "We should go. Let Max sleep more peacefully."

Jeb left the room first, going up to my mom. I watched warily. He grabbed her hand and slipped something into it. "This is for taking care of Max."

Mom pulled her hand back and opened it up to see a wad of cash. She shook her head and put it back in his hand. "No. No, I'm sorry, I can't take this. Max is very special to us and I'd rather not be paid for helping. I'd help her through anything for what she's done for my children."

"Please, let me pay for the operation." He tried bargaining. I rolled my eyes. This guy just doesn't know when to give up. I can see why Max hates him.

"It was nothing. Really. I must decline the offer." Mom was losing patience, I could see.

"But-"

"Look, old man, just listen to Helena and leave. We don't need or want your money." I told him harshly. I knew Mom wouldn't get mad for calling her by her actual name. Plus, if I had called her Mom when I said that, it wouldn't have been as harsh a statement as it was with her real name.

Val came out of my room and pulled Jeb out. "Thank you, once again, Helena. Call us once Max is okay to come home."

Mom nodded and they left down the stairs and out the door. She looked at me with somewhat wide eyes that showed how annoyed she was. "I'll go clean Max's clothes." She left down the stairs while I went back to putting my pictures on my shelves. I found the one of Max and I where I was putting the flower in her hair and put that in a special frame along with the one I took of her lying down. I smiled at all the photos. She really was my angel. Even if she was the gang member that-

I heard a groan from behind me and I looked over at Max. She was still asleep but she wasn't lying on her back now. She was on her side, facing me. She sighed and snuggled into my covers, inhaling deeply. I walked over and pushed her hair out of her face, my expression softening at her look of contentment. I kneeled on the floor and put my forehead to hers and, subconsciously, she shifted closer to me. Probably for warmth.

I mean, there was no way this angel would love me back. Nothing could love me like I loved Max. I was lucky enough that my family liked me at all. I sighed and my breath blew her bangs around a bit. Her lip twitched and I saw a slight smirk.

I leaned over and placed my lips to the skin over her jaw. I let them linger there for a minute before pulling back and carefully placing her on her back again, putting the blanket up to her chin. "Love you, Max." I murmured before standing and walking out of my room.

I fell face first over the couch. My face was against the cushion and me feet were on the other side, my body bent around the shape of the sofa.

I heard footsteps and they suddenly stopped. "Uh…Fang?" Nudge's voice rang out.

"What?" I asked, voice muffled from the soft couch.

"Um… What- Whatcha doin?" She asked hesitantly.

I groaned as I flipped myself over the couch into a laying down position, my back against it, hand covering my eyes. "I'm in _way_ over my head." I mumbled.

**(I reccomend listening to _Innocent _by _Our Lady Peace_ for the rest of this part of the chapter, before the next --!--. It'll really help you understand the feelings swirling through the chapter. And also because the characters listen to it during this part too. XP)**

Nudge walked over to me and lifted my head from the couch and sat down, placing my head in her lap over a pillow. She sighed and shook her head. "She's just what you asked for, Max is." She told me with a small smile.

I removed my hands from my face and placed them on my stomach. "What are you talking about?"

"You wanted to belong somewhere, wanted someone to accept you besides your family. Well, that's Max." She turned the TV on and looked at the screen, CSI: Miami playing, the volume set to low. "She accepts you. She broke you free from your worries. From everything that's happened in all these years…" Nudge sighed and shook her head again, a smile splitting across her face. She laughed. "You deserve her, Fang. You need her."

"You're right. I do need her. But I don't deserve her. Like you said, from everything that's happened…"

"The fact that you're smiling again and have become passionate over something proves that you deserve her as she does you." Her voice was harsh but her words were comforting. "Sometimes, Fang, it's like I'm the older one here." She sounded exasperated. "You have no idea how much Max needs you."

"She doesn't need me at all. She was Lilith, Nudge." If that didn't get across to her, I don't know what did.

"Then who better to fall in love with- someone looking to fix up their life, wanting you in it."

I scoffed. "She probably only became friends with me to put her mind at ease from what she ordered."

Nudge bashed her fist to my chest and all the air whooshed from my lungs. "You _idiot_!" She growled. I've never seen Nudge look so fierce. "She has no idea who you were then! And this is _Max_ you're talking about! No way would she be that cruel to play with someone's feelings! Yes! Yes, she was Lilith! Key word: _was_! But now she's Max and she's looking to turn her life around!! Don't you think for an instant she would be that cruel now!"

I finally was able to breathe again. "That's the last time I teach you how to fight…" I rasped.

Then I replayed what she had said. She was right. This was Max: my angel. She definitely wouldn't do that me- to anyone. I should put the past aside and move on to the future. Hopefully where Max still will be.

I listened to the music that was playing from my room: Innocent by Our Lady Peace. It seemed about right… It doesn't matter what's happened before as long as we can all move forward. And, in a way, Max was innocent. Sure, she'd killed people before, like I have, but she was looking for a new life. A better one. One away from that horrible word that deals under the table.

I nodded at Nudge, allowing a small smile to form on my lips. "Yeah… yeah, thanks, Nudge."

She smiled down at me and started playing with my hair. Only she and Max were allowed to play with my hair. Nudge because she was my little sister and Max… well Max because she's Max. "And it's okay to love her." Her voice was quiet, almost silent. But I caught what she said. "We all make mistakes but once love comes around, don't take it for granted. Go forward with it and make the best out of it." She started blushing. "Because real love won't go away. And it's almost never unrequited."

I stared at her carefully. "You should take your own advice and use it toward Iggy." I stated knowingly and maturely.

Her eyes widened slightly and she pushed me off her lap. I slipped off the couch and landed on the floor with a thud. I grunted on impact. I looked up at her to see her eyes cast to the side, her hand on her one arm, teeth biting at her bottom lip. "Shut up, Fang…" She murmured. Nudge stood up and stepped over me, facing her room. "Just shut up." She went over to her room and silently shut her door. I knew she had wanted to slam it but slamming it would wake Max up and could make her reopen her stitches.

What she said replayed in my head:_ "And it's almost never unrequited."_

Nudge was so clueless. She had no idea what thoughts Iggy had about her. I knew how much Iggy liked my sister as much as she knew of my feelings for Max.

Once Max gets better, I guess it's time for us to play matchmaker.

**--!--**

I was watching TV with Mom in the family room, our dishes on the coffee table in front of us. Dad was down in his office, doing some paperwork and Nudge was in her room. Mom and I were watching Terminator 3 mainly because there was nothing to watch. Just as the movie got to a turning point, I heard some noise come from my room. I muted the TV and went in, seeing Max on her side again, facing the door. I left the door open behind me and walked over to the bed. I kneeled down and put my arms on the bed.

"Max?" I called out lightly.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at me and then behind me, at the family room through the door.

Max put a hand to her head. "What…happened?" She looked around the room before stiffening. "Why am I on your bed?"

I smirked a little bit. Of course she'd be most freaked about being on a guy's bed. "Your old gang…dropped by the school. You got stabbed."

"Again?" She groaned.

I chuckled humorlessly. _Again, she said_. I almost shook my head in anger at the thought. "Yeah. Again. I brought you to my place since my mom is a doctor. She fixed you right up. Our basement is basically an emergency room."

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day, almost two. It's three in the morning."

Max sat up carefully, obviously minding the stitches in her side. "What happened to my family? Are the okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. They helped me get rid of them back at the school. They stayed here most of the time but I sent them home, Nudge going with. They needed a break from the worry."

She nodded, looking around my room. I held back around thirty blushes, thinking of the pictures on my shelves.

Max cleared her throat. "What kind of doctor is your mom?"

"She's a surgeon." My voice was quiet, worrying. "You really scared everyone, you know?"

"Everyone?"

I nodded. "Even Lissa was freaking out. They all came by, wanting to see if you woke up yet."

"Lissa probably freaked because there was blood." Yeah, that's what she thought. Lissa was freaking out over Max being alright. The fact that she helped keep the gangsters down proved that.

"They're all back in prison." Max's head snapped to face mine and then her neck cracked.

She groaned and grabbed it, wincing. She rolled her neck. Probably hurt from the stiffness of the inability to move.

I suppressed a smile. "You okay?" Just like Max to hurt her neck doing nothing.

She nodded. "If I've been in your bed, where have you been sleeping?"

"Couch." I put my chin in my arms, they were still on the bed. I admired how she was still able to look beautiful while being bandaged up. I think that was one gift God gave her so they could torture me with it. "That was the first time I've ever seen you genuinely fearful."

She nodded, slouching down a bit. "You don't know what I know…" I know more than you think… Max looked out the balcony window.

I looked at her then the window, back again, standing up. I held my hand out to Max. She took it, knowing it was in case she fell. I actually did have to catch her because as soon as she stood, her knees buckled.

I led her over to the doors, opening them and letting her out. We leaned against the railing, looking at the night sky.

"Um, that box Devin gave you, it's with your clothes in a bag by the front door." I stuttered. In truth, I had peaked inside. They were the pictures that Devin took. Minus the one I took. And a couple more of me that he had taken without me knowing. To be honest, the stuttering was from being flattered and flustered.

She nodded but didn't look away from the sky. I saw her expression and realized she recognized the song that was playing on my iPhone: Transatlanticism by Death Cab For Cutie.

"Figured music would help keep you calm." I muttered an explanation.

She smiled her breathtaking smile. "Thanks. For everything. For helping me out, for saving my butt…" She shook her head, looking at her arms rested on the rail. "I'm useless. I only get people hurt."

I placed my hand on the small of her back. "I don't think you're useless. I saw you throw a pretty mean punch back there." I smirked, seeing her smile. She was probably remembering all the fights that are brought on by being in a gang. While Gang Life might have sucked majorly for both of us, the adrenaline rushes and battles fought within the lifestyle were always fun, no matter if you liked or loathed that life. "Everyone needs a Guardian Angel sometimes."

She stared at me, shocked. "What did you say?"

"Everyone needs a Guardian Angel. I'll be yours." It was true. I understand that she was my angel but she needed one too so I put it on myself to be it. Who better to be your angel than the one you want to be an angel for? …Okay, there could be someone better but whatever!

Max smiled at me before looking back out over the balcony. A breeze flew by, playing with our hair. I relished in the feel of fresh air. She was still smiling on the outside but I could see she was frowning inside. In deep concentration.

Her stomach growled, pretty loudly in fact. She blushed a bit, embarrassed.

I chuckled. "I'll go get you some food." I left my room.

I made my way into the kitchen downstairs and looked through, trying to find something she would like. I saw a Chinese container filled with leftovers from earlier yesterday. I grabbed it and heated it up, grabbing chopsticks. As I walked upstairs, my gut twisted, my thoughts swirling with the fact that she was alone. In my room. With those pictures of her. I silently rushed up the stairs and passed Dad who was going downstairs. He laughed at my speediness.

"Run, Forrest, run!" He joked as I made my way to the door. I saw Mom in the room, sitting on the bed next to Max. I went in right when Mom placed my shirt back over Max's stomach. I held up the contents in my hands. "Chinese food good?"

She nodded, eyeing it hungrily. I laughed, seeing her expression. I'm pretty sure Max would've eaten anything after being out for two days. I handed the container to Max and she started eating immediately.

"Nicolas, I realized where I saw her." Mom told me. I stared at her knowing exactly what she was doing. "She's in those pictures you received."

Max ate, completely absorbed in the food, ignoring us.

"Mother…" My tone was warning.

Helena nudged Max's leg and I bit back the desire to yell at her. Max looked at her. "What's your full name, dear?" Her eyebrows were scrunched.

"Maximum Bernadette Martinez Ride." She said, swallowing some food.

Mom's eyes held recognition. "You lived in Virginia before, haven't you?"

Max slowly nodded. "Yes…" Where as she going with this?

"You were admitted to the hospital there for a similar stab wound." she lifted Max's top again and I looked away, a blush on my cheeks. Damn, Max had muscle… "I treated you for that too. You were only, what, thirteen-fourteen?"

"something like that…" Max mumbled, continuing to eat.

"Well…I hope you won't have any more violence inflicted on you." She patted her knee before leaving.

Max smiled at me mockingly, seeing my blush.

"Uh, those pictures…I got pictures of the whole group…" I tried explaining.

"Okay." She blinked at me, acting innocent. I resisted the urge to scowl. "Does my mom know about this?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She and some guy came by earlier. The guy wanted to pay my mom to say thank you. He was practically crying out of joy." Okay, I played it up a bit. He didn't cry. But it sure looked like he would have.

"Some guy…did he mention a name?" She practically inhaled more chicken. Be disgusted or not but that was a total turn on for me. I like girls with an appetite.

I had to think to remember his name since I was just concentrating on looking at Max. Oh God, I'm turning into a lovesick teenager. "I think…maybe…Jeb?"

She coughed. "Jeb came by?!" At first I thought she was choking but she was just so shocked about him visiting.

I nodded. "Yeah. He didn't like that you were in my room, though…" I chuckled. Oh man, did he not like it.

"He has no control over my life. Oh, shit." My eyebrows drew down, confusion taking over my face. "I missed work."

I laughed slightly. "you were stabbed and you're worried about work. Mr. Fisher understands why we couldn't come in-"

"we?"

"He didn't want me coming in while you were hurt. He wanted me to stay and make sure you were okay." She nodded, finishing off the food. I placed the container on my nightstand. "So, did you live in Virginia before?"

She hesitantly nodded. "Yeah. I used to live there. In order to fully get away from the gang, I left the state with my family. I thought we were safe!" She covered her face with her hands.

I sat next to her on the bed, putting my arm around her shoulders. "You are. They're gone. Those people won't be coming back." And I'll make sure of it.

She looked up at me, desperation in her eyes. "You don't get it, do you?" Her voice was gruff, sharp. I almost flinched at the sound of it, it being startling. "They found us! We'll have to move again! We'll have to go back into hiding!"

"You mean you moved here before to get away from them?" I blinked. I had no idea they had been in hiding.

There were tears in her eyes as she nodded at me. One slipped from her right eye and I wiped it away with my thumb. I don't even think she noticed. "I've finally got a good life here, I don't want to leave it in the dust."

I squeezed her shoulder. "Relax. I'm sure you won't have to move." But I wasn't sure. I was just praying she didn't have to.

Mom came in, holding the phone. "Max…it's Witness Protection." She handed the phone to Max, my eyes wide. No, no, she couldn't move!

"Hello?" Max answered into the phone. "Is this Jeremy?"

The guy on the phone said something and she let out a dry laugh.

"Jeremy, I can't. I'm graduating this year. I can't just pack up and leave like last time. I have a life- a good one…" Damn straight...! Even if she tried leaving, I wouldn't let her. And that's a promise.

Max was silent, biting her lip. I stayed at her side, wanting to be there always. Plus, I just wanted to hear her answers… "Jeremy…I don't- I don't know." More jabbering on the other side of the phone.

"I don't know!" Max suddenly stood up. She put a hand to her forehead. She was looking at all my pictures on my shelves but now I didn't care. "I have someone here who needs me- and I need them. I can't just leave." I left the room, wanting to give her privacy with the rest of the argument. I shut the door right when Max yelled out into the phone, making my eyes widen at her statement, leaning my back against the door in shock.

_"Because I'm fucking in love with him, that's why!"_


	13. At Home, Bored

Being alone at home bites. Nudge went over to Max's place with everyone else. None of them told me that they were going there, they had just said they were going out. If I had known that they were hanging out at her house- let alone be with her- I would have gone.

I sat on the couch, facing the TV with my elbows propped up on my knees, my hands fisted together under my chin. The TV wasn't on, I just sat there.

-

-

SO BORED!!!

I sighed and leaned back on the couch, running my fingers through my fringe. Max had gotten the stitches out three weeks ago. All of us had been insufferable after she had gotten stabbed. Every day, we all hung out, mostly because Max kept inviting us places. Everywhere we went, she brought a camera, everyone taking pictures. They were in my room now. The ones of all my friends were on the cork board and the ones of me and Max were on shelves, in frames, and on my nightstand.

She was my best friend. I had noticed that, ever since I had met her, I had become more open with people. I sighed.

Being in love with your best friend when she has no idea is the worst. It's always so hard to act natural around her. But I had to. I knew that she screamed that about me before but I think it was a spur of the moment thing or the morphine still in her system. Although, I think it was different kind of pain-killer. I think it was one stronger than morphine… the name, the name…

Valium.

Ever since that day, I've been calling that incident, the Valium Incident.

I cupped the Theomachia necklace gently in my hand. I smiled. I wore that necklace every day I thought of Max- meaning ever day. I thought it was very sweet of Max to let me keep it, ignoring the fact that it was special to her. That was one thing that not a lot of people noticed about her: she could be sweet.

My cell rang from where it sat on the coffee table. I checked the caller ID and saw it was Iggy.

"Hey, Iggy," I greeted once I answered it.

"Fang, it's Max. She needs your help." He said in a hushed voice.

My blood ran cold. Max? What happened?! Why did she need my help? "Ig, what happened?" I growled.

"Someone's here to hurt her,"

I snorted. "Okay, Ig, no one can hurt Max," Unless it's Tabitha. Oh God, is it Tabitha?! But, wait, if it was her, Iggy would have told me...

"Dude, she's terrified on this guy! She's already-"

_"The hell I do, that's my daughter!"_ I heard a man yell in the background, interrupting Iggy.

I snapped my phone shut and ran out the front door. I had to help Max. I couldn't lose her- not again.

* * *

**I know it's really short but it's just a filler since he wasn't in the chapter in Max's POV. I didn't have much to go on except...well, nevermind since I didn't have anything to really go on. Next chapter: the fight scene.**


	14. I'm Grounded

**...I'm grounded...**

**So, yeah. That's why I haven't been updating. Right now, my parents are letting me go on just to check my email since it always piles up and junk so they don't even know that I'm not here at the moment.**

**And I'm leaving for New York on Thursday with my Choir from school so I can't update this weekend at all. I'll be back on Monday, midday and I'll try to update after I get back.**

**I bet you're wondering why I got grounded.**

**I'll tell you...**

**...I was failing Biology. I missed at least ten assignments, some of which were assigned days I was gone at my grandma's funeral which I should be excused for but my teacher decided to not let me have some time to do it all. After that, I started slacking off. Main reason: Anime.**

**I love it. In my Social Studies class, I had tons of discussions with my friend, P, about Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! (The original, japanses version and abridged), Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, FullMetal Alchemist, etc, etc. I've been trying to catch up on watching Anime and reading Manga. Also, because of me trying to catch up on writing for FanFiction and FictionPress. I know I haven't updated in forever but I'm trying to at least plan it all out and I've been setting up ideas for new stories and such.**

**Anyway, I'm grounded for the weekend and week and after that, I'm off for New York. So, I hope I get inspiration for the recent stories that are on here!**

**~~Amy-Katherine914**


	15. Trojans Suck Ass

**Okay, so there's a problem with everything...**

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating soon enough for you all but the thing is is that my dad almost broke my laptop. He always bends the top back to look at the screen when he's reading over my shoulder. So, my screen shakes and wobbles a lot and basically, if my computer even moves less than a centimeter, the top will snap off. So, I need to get that fixed. Meaning, I can't really use my computer. I'm really trying here, trying to type this up and all to let you all know. It's hard for me because I type with my laptop on my lap- duh, whole point of name- and my computer shakes from the movement of my hands and wrists and whatnot when I'm working. So, right now, I'm typing extremely slow so I can get this Author Note out to all of you.**

**Another reason is that I'm going to go on (you'll all shoot me for this) hiatus. For everything. One reason for that being I can't use my computer, another being that my brain is shutting down. (Oh, I forgot to say this above, a virus is spreading through FaceBook and hacking into people's accounts and sending it to other people. So guess what happened...: My uncle got the virus, it hacked him and it sent the virus to everyone on his friend list. the virus went to my computer [By the way, the virus is disguised as Vista Antivirus Pro 2010, so if you ever see that on your computer, DON'T USE IT OR CLICK IT! Run a scan and destroy it from your computer, it's a trojan], and I had it ever since I came back from New York last week. It almost deleted some of my stuff so I spent all of yesterday trying to get rid of it with my brother. So now, I'm searching through all my files on my computer so I can see what it deleted and what it started to delete or copy and fix all that up. I mean, I don't have any true important stuff on here like bills or anything, I mean, I'm only 15. But I have lots of stuff on here that I like to keep to myself. Everyone understands that, you know?) Anyway, I know that was a long extra note but it's important. My brain isn't literally shutting, I just mean that I haven't been able to add any more to any of my stories lately. My mind is setting me on school, trying to catch me up with everything, getting my grades back up from Cs to As (My parents are hardasses) so I'm not too focused on fanfiction.**

**IGYW: Fans, friends, etc, I need help with this one. I'm trying to figure out how to write the next scenes. The next chapter is when Fang gets to Max's house to help fight off her "dad" and, I know how to write the scene when he gets there, but not on the way. What should he be thinking about? Should I have flashbacks of the past month or so from the story, showing some extra stuff that happened between them that I never actually wrote to show his feelings toward her more clearly? Or should I just have him babbling in his head, freaking out?**

**Roommates: I'm planning out Buttercup's awakening, how Butch reacts to her, and when they go to school. It's all still too funky and jumbled for me to make sense.**

**CA: Um...yeah, I've got i written out in my notebook but, um...heeheehee, I lost it at school so...yeah. I have to try to remember what I wrote cause I had planned that scene out a long time ago and I don't necessarily recall what I had exactly thought out. BUT I WILL GET IT OUT.**

**Like everything else, after I'm off my hiatus, I will get everything out and finished. If I'm able after my computer is fixed and clean, I'm going to start typing everything up, a couple chapters ahead so I can just update those every once in a while and not have to worry about what to write next.**

**Anyway, I have to go now and scan my computer again.**

**~~Amy-Katherine914~~**


	16. Taking Care of my Angel

As I entered the house, everything seemed like slow motion. At that moment, Max was falling to the floor, a man flying backward from a hit to the stomach. They were being separated, having been fighting. I saw red as I stormed in, thoroughly pissed off.

"Max!" I yelled, shocked and angry. Not every day you see Max fighting… okay, never mind. "I can't believe you would fight a guy like that alone- are you stupid?"

She laughed roughly and weakly and it nearly broke my heart. There was blood on her face, bruises everywhere. She gazed up at me with a smile of pain. "I guess I am."

I pulled her into my arms as I stood up, helping Max up with me. I put my hands to my sides, clenching my hands into tight fists.

Donovan, who got over the blow, stood up and faced us, permanent scowl on his face. "Who the fuck are you?"

"What's it matter?" Max growled back. She had taken a step in front of me, suddenly protective.

"I want to know the name of the kid that I'm going to be teaching a lesson." He tried to look threatening but it came off all wrong.

"Name's Venom, Don." My voice was deadly and I could see Max look a little frightened. Donovan's face flushed and his eyes widened. "My dad's a cop." I informed Max.

Donovan looked out the front window and saw that there was no car. Meaning my dad wasn't here. He smiled in a grotesque way. He lunged at me but Max grabbed his arm, twisted it, and plunged her knee into his back. He fell right to the floor at my feet.

Max kicked Donovan in the side, him losing breath. "You don't get to TOUCH him!" I'll admit, Max's ferocious side frightened me and turned me on at the same time.

Anyway, I grabbed Donavan by the hair and hauled him up. I punched him in the nose, letting him fall back down.

Donovan backed away from me before getting back up. He calmly walked past us to Dr. M and Jeb. Max followed right behind him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him at the wall.

"Stay away from them- this is our fight!" Max ordered. I've never seen her so angry or bossy in my life.

"I hope you fall in a ditch and die." His voice cut deep but I've heard worse. But what really got me was Max's expression; it definitely got to her on some level.

"Really? Because I hope you just die. No falling is needed." Max shot back.

"how dare you talk to your father that way!" He shouted in her face. He lunged at her and clasped his hands around her throat. He lifted Max off the floor, feet dangling a little over the carpet. She gasped for air.

"you're not my father, that's the thing!" She rasped, spitting in his eye.

He let go and rubbed viciously at his eye. Max fell to her knees and gasped for air- sweet, precious air!

I ran over and helped Max up. "My dad's on his way with backup."

"How did you-?"

"Iggy called me." I interrupted, answering her quickly. I put my body in front of Max just as Donovan smashed a vase against me. He meant it for Max, not me but I couldn't let Max get hurt again. I winced but made no noise of pain. I was holding Max tightly, not wanting her to get hurt and concentrating on holding her so I didn't make any noise. She stared at me worriedly. "I'm fine, no biggie." My voice was strained and my teeth were clenched. The glass was cut through my back pretty deep.

Max shuffled us out of the way quickly right as Donavan was swinging a shard of glass through the air at where we had once been. Max's eyes were calculating.

"Let me help you." I told Max, reading her thoughts.

She shook her head. "Fang, this is my fight. I have to do this. But thank you." She told me, looking in my eyes.

I pressed my lips together in a thin line, the skin around them going white for a moment. "I swear to God, Max, if you die, I'm killing you again." I said seriously. And I wasn't joking, I would be so pissed off if she died.

She started laughing. It was cut short by my lips. I didn't want her to try to make it into a joke, I wanted her to be as serious as possible. And, if she was stupid, I wanted one last kiss from her. It was a short and sweet kiss but it was magical. She pulled away from me as I went over to Dr. M and Jeb.

Donovan went to attack me but Max lunged at him, knocking him over the couch and onto the glass table. The glass shattered around them, I could hear. I was biting my lip worriedly as I thought about which one hit the table. Dr. M quickly fixed my back and handed me pain killers.

I sat there in the kitchen, sizing up Jeb, just trying to have something to do. He seemed generally concerned. Maybe Max was wrong about him…

I heard muffled sobs coming from the other room and jolted over to the couch as Dr M called out quietly. "Max?"

I could hear someone gasping into their hand. I rushed forward to Max who was curled on the couch and stopped when I saw Donovan on the floor, blood everywhere, and Max crying. Max saw the sadness in my eyes along with understanding and forgiveness. I was upset Max was upset, I understood Max's feelings about his death- since she did it-, and I forgave her for it. I accepted it. I held my hand out wordlessly and she took it, sniffling. I yanked Max away from Donovan and embraced her tightly. The sobs came through and she bawled into my shoulder. I got Max out of the family room, away from the evidence, and into the kitchen where I sat her on my lap.

Police showed up and they all came in, seeing the door open. Guns were drawn out in case anyone tried to attack. Dad came in too. He saw Max crying and Donovan on the floor, unmoving, dead. I nodded to him and the police cleaned everything up in an hour flat. They understood that it was an accident by the way Max looked and acted.

Over that time, no one spoke and the only sounds were of Max crying and the radios with the occasional response from an officer. Max had run out of tears. So now she was basically hiccupping. If not for the situation, I would have tickled them out of her.

Dr. M gave Max a glass of water. Max didn't seem to mind that she was on my lap. She drank the water and relaxed, tired, against my chest. I ran my hand through her hair, arms still around Max.

Dad came back over and I looked up at him along with Max. You could tell that he was my dad 100% of the way. He was basically an older version of me.

"I'm not going to prison, am I?" Max asked quietly with no emotion, like she believed she was.

He shook his head, kneeling in front of us in the chair. "No. But do you want to see a therapist at the station, help get over this?"

She looked to the side for a moment before answering. "No. No, I've seen more than you can imagine. I'll get over this in an hour, most likely. Plus," Max leaned against me again and traced some of my gun wounds through my shirt. "it's not like I was shot." She chuckled with no humor. Dad looked up at me and I gave a tiny shrug, letting him know I told her all about them. I resisted smiling at the feel of her tracing my scars.

Dad patted Max's knee. "You can come to our house anytime, Max. Whether to talk, hang out, or to just be there." He meant that he'd always be there for her as a second dad- one who cared and protected her, not hurt her.

She nodded, not looking away from my shirt. She sighed.

Iggy, Gazzy, the Twins, and Nudge came downstairs. Luckily, they didn't see the body or blood or mess. The police covered it all up and cleaned it. I, however, will have nightmares for years. No doubt Max too. The Twins looked mad.

"What's up, girls?" Max asked curiously. I don't think Max has ever seen them angry like that before.

Dad left the room.

"I can't believe he would do that! He's sick!" Angel all but shouted.

"He hurt you! He shouldn't have done that!" Ella was just as loud and just as mad. "I wish he were dead!"

"I second that." Angel said in a creepy voice.

"Well- lucky for you two- you don't have to make that wish come true." Max murmured.

"What do you mean, Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Promise me…that none of you will see me any differently than you did before?"

"We promise." They all said in confusion.

"He's gone. I got rid of him." She leaned back against me and I rubbed her arm gently. "He's dead."

Angel's eyes widened and Ella's mouth opened slightly. Nudge looked completely normal- the woes of having a brother who used to be in a gang and been shot dozens of times and having a best friend stabbed in front of you.

Gazzy and Iggy looked stunned and showed Max some new respect. Not in a cowering way but in a way that showed they understood.

Dr. M and Jeb were standing to the side. Dr. M cleared her throat. "I think it's time you all went home. It's getting late."

We all looked at the clock and saw that it was late: it was almost ten at night. Iggy and Gazzy engulfed Max in a group hug and Nudge squeezed her hand tightly in assurance. She whispered to Max that it was the right thing to do. She wasn't a murderer. That just made Max hug her tightly, happy to have a friend like her.

Angel and Ella both kissed her on the cheeks before prancing upstairs. She got off me and I gave her a hug before heading out, no words spoken. I didn't need to say anything to her to let her know that I'd always be there for her. I didn't necessarily go home, I kind of hung around the back yard, waiting a while so I could go up and see if Max was still upset or if she was okay.

After an hour, I climbed up the tree and tapped on the glass of her window.

Max opened it and I crawled in. "Figured you wouldn't be sleeping." I mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked gently before closing the window. She sat down on her bed.

"I told you I'd be here for you. Having that happen to you must ruin your sleep situation. I came to help." I sat next to her.

"You're not gonna drug me, are you?" She asked, joking.

I hid my hand behind my back. "Nooo." He said unconvincingly, joking.

She lightly hit my arm, chuckling. "Thank you…"

"You keep saying that- why?" I didn't do much, just make her laugh…

"You help me so much, I don't know what to do to repay you."

I crossed my arms across my chest gently. "Well, I can think of something."

She stared at me warily. "What?"

"Let me sleep here tonight."

"What?" Max said with a laugh.

"Do you know how long it took me to walk here from my house?" I said, completely serious. Well, not very long, I didn't necessarily go back home.

She got under the covers and made room for me. I climbed in behind her and pulled the covers up. "Thanks." I muttered.

Max sighed and relaxed, her eyes drooping. She turned and faced me, her eyes closed, sighing. "Move over," She mumbled quietly.

"Listen, Max, if you want me to leave-" I started.

She stopped me from speaking by grabbing some of my shirt and snuggling to my chest. I was shocked at first, stiffening. I wasn't sure what to do; whether she was doing it just to do it or if she just needed the comfort. But I gradually relaxed and put my arm around her waist, pulling Max closer and I rested my chin atop her head. I sighed, content.

Max fell asleep.

I didn't. No way was I going to be able to fall asleep with her beside me. She's just so…

Anyway, I tried to fully relax and I finally did- at around 3 AM.

I completely fell asleep, still watching over my angel.

* * *

**I am back! My computer fell off the coffee table and the hinges snapped but it's working so I'm happy! I'll be updating as much as possible! Look out for a new chapter next week!**


	17. UhOh

Max was still asleep when I woke up and thank God! We were completely entangled and it was sort of… embarrassing. I carefully unwound my legs form hers and moved around her to get off the bed.

…Where's the bathroom around here?

I got to my feet, stretching my arms over my head, my back cracking. I walked past Max's desk but stopped when a certain page of her journal caught my eye. It was about me...

_At home, I felt safe. At home, I felt welcomed._

_However,_

_At Fang's home, I felt safer. At his home, I was always welcomed._

_However,_

_In Fang's arms, I felt safest. In his arms, I felt at home._

Um…wow. Never thought Max would write something like that- or think it… I sat down in the chair at her desk, refraining from reading the rest of her journal. I'm not _that _much of a pest! But that entry made me feel uncertain. I felt like she wrote it to remember…

Max stirred on the bed and looked beside her before slowly sitting up and looking at me sitting in the chair. Even in the early morning, Max looked like an angel. I provided her with a small smile before going back to impassive.

"You feeling okay?" I asked, still being my quiet self.

Max nodded. "Yeah, why?"

I stopped myself from shaking my head. "You were really warm when I woke up." A lie. I just felt like she couldn't have been feeling well if she wrote that in her notebook. The way her handwriting curled around itself… it seemed sad.

She shrugged. "I'm fine." Max saw the secret entrance open. "You went in?" She pointed to the door.

I nodded. "Yep."

Max gave a small laugh after a short silence. "Well, why?"

"TV." I shrugged as if it were obvious. I had gone in late in the night when I woke up before morning came and had nothing to do. I also had to try to keep my mind off Max- and the fact that she was wearing my clothes… "Come on, let's watch a movie." I got up and held my hand out for her to take.

Max took it. "Why don't you go in and let me get dressed?"

I shrugged and went in, going straight to the DVD rack. She had a lot of kung fu movies- sweet. I was waiting for Max to come in so she could help me decide. I looked at the wall to my left and smiled, seeing all the pictures of the months that had already passed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Max wearing a tight black tank top and boy short along with Uggs slippers.

I was standing in front of the picture of the two of us. Max came over and stood next to me. I pointed to a picture of us holding giant ice cream cones that were melting over out hands.

"Didn't you finish the entire thing?" I asked with a chuckle.

She nodded. "Yeah. I got sick after that, though." Max laughed. She stared at the one where we were goofing around and Max was on my back, both of us smiling and laughing, looking at one another. "We've had a lot of fun." She was sad, her voice gave it away- and she knew it too, by the way her eyes looked.

I stared at her, wondering what was up. "Max, what's wrong? You know you can tell me…"

She shook her head, her eyes never moving from the pictures. "Nothing's wrong."

"Max," I gave her The Tone. The Tone meaning, _I know something's up so just tell me_. I sighed. "I didn't think I'd have to resort to this."

Max dodged as I moved behind her. "You better not tickle me." Damn…

"I'm not. Honest." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine, Boy Scout's Honor."

I held up three fingers, making Max giggle. Yeah, not laugh- giggle. She grabbed my hand and put it down. I ducked behind her quickly, before she could do anything to stop me. I restricted her around the waist to me tightly. "You have fast reflexes."

I smirked. "And you don't." I joked. I knew she was fast- _insanely _fast- from all the races we had before.

I buried my nose in Max's hair, relaxing, breathing in her amazing scent. "Max," I whispered. I made sure my lips were at her ear.

I trailed my lips up and down her neck. I didn't know what was up with her and it worried me. She kept pulling away from me- metaphorically.

"Why does it seem like I'm losing you?" I growled quietly, basically to myself. "Why are you pulling away from me?"

"Fang-" Max stopped and tried to start over. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm right here." She tried to look over her shoulder at me but I didn't allow her to see my face.

I spun Max around in my arms. I set my jaw and I was pretty pissed. But also pretty sorrowful. "Are you leaving me? Are you leaving?" I gripped her upper arms.

"Fang, stop it- you're scaring me." She told me, honestly too, I think. She wouldn't look at my eyes, look me dead in the face.

"Max, answer the question." I stepped forward and she was forced to step back. Her back hit the wall. "_Are. You. Leaving. Me_?" I didn't want any dodges, any games- I wanted the truth. I finally found what I could live for and she was _leaving me?!_

"What do you think the answer is?" _Damn it, Max!_

"Why the hell do you think I'm asking you?! Damn it, Max-!" See? I can't keep my anger to myself…

"Why are you getting so worked up over this?!" She interrupted me. She acted as though _she_ was the one in pain and not me. As though she was going to cry.

"Because whenever you hang out with the group, you don't act like yourself. You're distant…Max, just tell me: are you leaving? Because if you are- well, I don't think I'll be able to handle that." I gave her one smile but there was nothing happy about it. Water started to build in my eyes and eventually, my vision was blurry. And I _never _cry. Ever. The only time I actually cried was when Max was stabbed and when I was shot.

"Fang, I'm leaving anyway for college, why does it matter-"

"Max, you're my best friend- my first real friend." I paused. I knew it… I _knew _she was leaving me. Leaving everyone. "When are you leaving?"

"After my giant birthday bash." She answered quietly.

My arms rested against the wall as I leaned my head down. I rested my forehead against her shoulder. "Why?" I rasped out. The tears overflowed and landed on her shoulder and shirt. But I stayed silent. I wouldn't make any noise when I cried. I couldn't believe it, though. My _best friend _was leaving me.

"Witness Protection- they… after Tabitha found us again, they decided it be best if we change our identities again and move. They want us as safe as possible."

"Didn't you say no?" My voice was shaking. I knew she heard it too. Truthfully, I didn't care anymore.

"Yes. But they won't relent." I felt water seep into my shoulder as well and figured Max was crying too. Unless her roof was leaking which is unlikely… "I don't want my family in danger again. We have to."

I looked up at her, hearing her voice crack. My hand came to her cheek and I slowly rubbed the tears away with my thumb. My other hand did the same thing to her other cheek. I tilted her head up so I could look at her. Her hands were on my shoulders. If she was leaving, I wanted to at least give her a small, nice memory of me.

I lowered my lips down to Max's gently. As soon as my lips touched hers, I felt a spark. It made me shiver a little bit. Max responded to the kiss eagerly. I guess she felt it too.

This wasn't like our last kiss. The last held worry. This held urgency. A passion of not only want but need. We needed each other. I never knew I could be truly happy- not until I met Max. Throughout our friendship, I could see I was happier and happier. I knew everyone noticed that too.

As Max wrapped her arms around my neck, I moved my around her waist, pulling Max closer. We deepened the kiss and, if this kiss was in a movie, it wouldn't be PG or PG-13...

"Don't go." I pleaded in between kisses. I hadn't planned on talking while I kissed her but… oh well.

Max pulled away for a second. "I wish I had that choice." I kissed her again and we started where we left off before she stopped.

"Run away." I suggested after wrestling my tongue with hers. She'd run and I'd go with her. Despite my horrible past, I could get a lot of jobs. I could rent us an apartment, get a job, and take care of her.

I moved my lips to Max's neck, running hot kisses along it. I nibbled at the spot where her neck met her shoulder. My hand was under Max's shirt and rubbing soothing circled on her back between her shoulder blades. No, I wasn't touching anywhere else, perverts…

"I want to. I really want to. But my family." She was losing- She knew it.

I chuckled a bit before returning to her mouth. "You know you'll ditch them." I sounded smug but I had a right. By the way she tried to reason with me, there was no effort at all. She _wanted _to leave. I bent down slightly and lifted her off the floor. Max wrapped her legs around my waist, resting them against my hips.

I carried her to the couch. Setting her down carefully, I leaned over her, lips still against hers. She unhooked her legs but kept one against my hip. I knew it was getting out of hand. I should have stopped. But Max was like my drug: I couldn't.

Max reversed the situation to where she was on top. She sat down, straddling my waist. She leaned down and kissed me. I have to admit, I liked her dominating the situation. Her hands were resting on my neck. My hands came up and held her to me, gripping her hips gently. My thumbs rubbed soothing circles on the skin between her shorts and shirt. She kinda dropped her Uggs when I had picked her up.

I She whispered something I _never _thought I'd hear. Ever. From her, out of all people, no less. "_I love you_." It was quiet and sweet, against my lips. I froze, shocked, making Max freeze, possibly thinking she did something wrong. Max pulled back to look at me and saw my lips were slightly parted in shock and my eyes a little wider than usual. My hands were limp at my sides, no longer touching her hips. I couldn't even speak, I was so shocked.

I could practically read what she was thinking through her eyes: _Uh-oh._


	18. She Hasn't Lost Me, Not Completely

"What?" I sputtered. I don't think I heard her right…

"Uh- olive juice. I said olive juice." Wow, was that the worst cover up or what?

"Olive juice?" I repeated, eyebrows drawn down. Total bullshit, in my book.

"Yes. I just realized that I'm… craving it. Yeah, I'm craving it alright." She started shifting as though to get up. "In fact, I'll- go get some now."

My hands tightened on Max's waist. I sat with her still on me. "That's not what you said, and you know it."

"Well, if you know what I said, why do you want me to repeat it?" She hadn't looked in my eyes once yet.

"I just like to hear it." I smirked, happy. I decided to tease her a bit. "So you're really fucking in love with me, huh?"

Max blushed. She covered her face with her hands, obviously embarrassed. I chuckled again. I gently grabbed her hands from her face. I kissed her palms, never taking my eyes off her face.

"Relax. There's no need to be embarrassed." I lowered my voice so she couldn't hear my laughter but it still rang through.

I could tell Max was still a little upset- I think it was because I was laughing… I held her hands in mine. Max sighed and looked away. She was still facing me but she was looking away, obviously not wanting to look at me at all. I didn't want that. I wanted her eyes on me always. I pressed my lips to hers again, thoroughly surprising her. She kissed me back.

I ended the kiss earlier than I'd have liked but I could tell I left her wanting a whole lot more.

Good.

"I, um…I understand if you don't feel the same…" She mumbled, looking away.

I groaned and dropped my head against her shoulder. "Really, Max?! Really?!" She still didn't get it? "You really don't know?!" I gazed up at her.

From the way she stared back, I could tell she had no idea.

I got up, angry, and Max fell from my lap and onto the floor. "Who do I talk to?" I stared down at her, crossing my arms.

"Me?" She stayed laying there. She did, though, prop herself up on her elbows.

"Who do I hang out with the most?"

"Me." She wanted answers herself but I wasn't going to give her any.

"Whose necklace am I wearing?" I held out the Theomachia necklace that I had worn every single day since I had first met her.

"Mine."

"Who do I smile at?"

Max stood up. "Where are you going with this-?"

"Answer the question." I was totally serious, leaving no room for distraction. Her eyebrow raised in surprise and I think I saw some extra lust in her eyes after I spoke with my "authority" tone.

"Me."

"And what does that tell you?" I crossed my arms again.

She shrugged. "You only trust certain people."

"Damn it, Max!" I walked away, sort of pacing. I turned back to her. "Don't you understand?"

"No, not really."

I strutted right up to her, our noses touching. My hand came up to the back of her head and I ran my fingers through her soft, silky hair. "You have no idea how long I wanted to hear those words…"

Max's eyebrows drew down. "Olive juice?"

I frowned. "You better be joking…" She didn't look like she was and I sighed. "I love you, Max. I've always loved you."

She stared at me for a while before tackling me to the couch, our lips attached. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, making sure she wouldn't leave.

I heard knocking on the bedroom door and Max pulled away, both she and I looking at the secret entrance door. She got off of me and stood up, fixing her clothes. Max seemed shocked that her shirt had ridden up past her navel, almost to her bra. I didn't do that…or did I?

"Stay in here." As Max walked out of the secret escape, I watched the way she waltzed, completely transfixed.

"Hey…Max." I heard it was Ella at the door. "Did you just get up- your hair's a mess." I chuckled. Messy hair: courtesy of moi.

"Uh, yeah. I was just getting dressed. What's up?" Make it fast, Ella…!

"Well, I was thinking. I know how upset you are about moving again so I thought we could hang out. Go to a movie or go shopping or something."

I heard some shuffling and Max thanking her; probably giving her a hug. "Thanks, Ell, but I think I'll just stay here. I sort of want to be alone."

"Okay. Have fun, then." As she turned to walk away, I walked out and leaned against the wall. She looked back and smirked. "You too, Fang!" She called before leaving. I chuckled to myself quietly and started heading over to Max, knowing that her sisters had found out I had stayed the night a long time ago.

Angel laughed, following her. She had been leaning against the wall near the door. "We went to wake you up before but you and Fang were getting all cozy on your bed." She laughed again before going to her room.

Max closed her door and, almost immediately, I snaked my arms around her. I held her close to my chest. "Were you standing there the whole time?"

I shook my head. "No. I just came out of the room." I started kissing her neck. I could feel Max lean into the sensation. "Stay with me." I whispered against her. No way was I going to ever let her leave.

"Mm…" was the only thing coming from Max's mouth.

I started kissing up her neck and to her jaw, stopping under her ear. "Please," I pleaded quietly. "I love you, Max…so much. Don't go." I started nibbling on her earlobe. Now that she knew that I loved her, it was so much easier to say it aloud.

She pulled away from me, leaving me feeling cold without her warmth. "Get out." She muttered, looking away from me.

"What?" That was weird. A second ago, she totally into me! 'the hell-?!

"I said, get out." She glared at me with stone-cold eyes. I could tell she was hurt somehow… but what did I do!?

"Max, I don't- I don't understand-"

"The hell you don't- you're making fun of me!" She interrupted. That stunned me still.

"Max, that's crazy-!"

"No, it's not! You're making fun of me! Just go, Fang, leave! Now!"

"Max-"

"Go." She growled. Never letting me finish… "Now." She pointed to the window.

I stared at her face, looking for a crack in her armor but I didn't find any. I walked over to the window and opened it.

"Wait," She called. I turned around to look at her with a distraught look. Is she never going to speak to me again? I thought I might die if that were the case. "Don't use the tree." …I'd rather she didn't talk to me than fall to major injury.

I stared down at my feet as I jumped out the window. I walked out of the yard, not looking back. I could feel Max staring at my back but I didn't feel like looking at her anymore that day… I may not have been physically hurt but emotionally/mentally? Yeah…. Yeah, I admit I was hurt. I'm throwing my pride out- especially after arguing with Max over my feelings. Yeah, I definitely have no pride anymore… And the fact that she didn't believe me when I said I loved her?

She may think that she lost me completely but…

I'll always be there for her, even if secretly.


	19. Where All Girlfights Happen

After I had left Max's and walked all the way home, not once looking at where I was going.

I didn't even bother to sneak back into the house, I just walked right through the front door.

Mom was at the stairs, had been about to go up, when she looked up and saw me at the door. She opened her mouth, looking toward my bedroom door and back at me, spinning constantly looking at me and my door, confused.

"Fang, I just…" She trailed off, figuring something out. "_Nudge_!" She yelled. "Get out of your brother's room!"

My bedroom door opened and I saw Nudge walk out, wincing. I guess she tried to cover for me. I just shrugged at her, no expression on my face.

"Fang," Mom called my attention again and I stared at her. "Why don't you get ready for breakfast?"

I inhaled, standing straight. "If it's alright with you, I'd rather just stay in my room today," I slugged up the stairs, Mom staring after me.

I sat on my bed and grabbed my old guitar that I had gotten for my birthday a couple years back. I was playing aimlessly when Nudge walked in.

"What happened?" She asked oh-so-delicately. She leaned against my wall.

I didn't stop playing. "She kicked me out the window,"

"_What_?" Nudge's jaw dropped.

"I told her how I felt, she didn't like it, so she made me jump out the window."

"How could she not like the way you feel? You guys are best friends…"

"She thought I was teasing her since she said she loved me first."

Nudge sat next to me as I started playing _My Stupid Mouth _by John Mayer on my iPod and playing along with my guitar. "Fang." I didn't look up. "_Nicolas_," She said, warningly. That time I looked up but only to show she had my attention. "She still loves you. I mean, something traumatic just happened to her- it was just too overwhelming to her. Just wait- tomorrow at school, you guys will be best friends again."

"I doubt it,"

"Well, I'll just have everyone team up against her so she goes a little crazy."

I stared at her, my fingers still playing against the strings. "Why on _earth _would you do that?"

She smiled. "She'll go a little crazy where she just _has _to talk to you,"

I stared at her still. "I don't trust you…"

She smirked at me, using my evil smirk. _Ah, I taught her so well_. "You don't have to," She left.

**--!--**

Ella, Angel, and Max pulled up and parked. They didn't really talk to her after yesterday- according to Nudge. Our plan for Max to think is that Ella had told Iggy and Angel had told Gazzy and Nudge the situation so then they all left her alone. But, really, Nudge just told everyone what to do…Ella and Angel came over to me where I was leaning against the school wall, reading a book. As everyone came up to me, I put the book down and we all started talking. Max fast-walked passed us and I saw a small tear fall down her cheek as she snuck through the doors. I went to follow but Iggy put a hand on my shoulder.

I stared at him.

"You need to wait it out a little bit more," He said, smiling at me sadly.

Angel nodded. "Max needs to find some things out first,"

"Like what?" I asked, leaning my back against the wall again.

"Max has allies throughout the school that she doesn't know about. We should let her meet a couple before we do anything. She needs to be herself again," Ella sat next to me.

**-!-**

I was ditching- again. I was staying near the school doors and leaning against it again, debating whether to take a drag or not. I hadn't in a year or so and there seemed nothing better to do.

…Okay, scratch that, there was. I heard low singing coming from the flowerbed and noticed it was Max. She was ditching too? She was normally a star student…

Alright, I'm stupid. Of course she'd ditch. As I had listened to her singing, I didn't notice Brigid waltz up to me until she was right at my side. I resisted the urge to scowl.

"Hey, Fang," Brigid bashed her lashes at me. She was twirling a lock of her strawberry blonde hair around her finger. "I heard about you and Max having a fight. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

She frowned a bit. "So… you guys are still dating?" I could hear a bit of disappointment in her voice but dismissed it.

"We never were. We were just friends,"

She smiled again and crept her hands up my chest. "Well, that's good. How about you and me become more than _just friends_?" She placed her lips on mine.

It took me a moment but I pushed her off. "_Brigid_," I sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, looking sad, pouting. Not nearly as cute as Max.

I bit my lip. "Just… _don't _do that, okay?" I didn't really want to be mean to her. I mean, she seemed okay.

She hesitated before nodding. "Okay. Okay, you're right, I'm sorry."

**--!--**

It was lunch and Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, the Twins, and I were sitting at what everyone called the Golden Table. I didn't really see the shine to it without Max around…

Speaking of which, she came over to us and faced her sisters, ignoring everyone else. "Can I talk to you two?" She kept her eyes on the ground. "Just for a moment?"

They both got up and followed her over to the flowerbed. After Max said some things, Angel and Ella were crying, hugging her.

My heart sank and I covered my face, setting my burger down. "She's leaving," I announced to the table.

They all stared at me.

"What do you mean?" Gazzy asked.

"Max. She's leaving."

"How do you know?" Iggy questioned.

"Ella and Angel are crying. So is Max. And yesterday," I swallowed not wanting to think of how things ended before. "Max told me herself that she was leaving. I thought I had convinced her otherwise but I guess not…"

Angel and Ella came back over and told us quietly what Max said. All of us were really upset and anyone could feel the depression coming off of us. Max ran inside, trying to hide an upset face. I saw Brigid and Lissa follow.

I stood immediately. "_Uh-oh_,"

"What?" Nudge asked, worried.

"Brigid and Lissa followed Max," Everyone followed me inside the school.

"Where would they be?" Gazzy asked, mostly to himself.

"Where all girl fights happen," Iggy stated.

"The bathroom," The Twins, Nudge, and Iggy finished together.

"Which one?" I questioned. It's creepy they all knew the answer...

All of a sudden, we heard screaming, grunting, and roaring coming from the girls' bathroom we had just passed.

"_You are messing with the wrong man_!" Max's voice rang through.

Nudge ran into the room while all of us were behind her, peering in. Ella propped the door open with her foot. Max was on the floor, on her stomach and Brigid held her ankle. Lissa was shaking her like crazy, trying to get her to let go of Max. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the _hell _is going on?" Nudge yelled, causing them to stop fighting.

Angel was next to Ella and Iggy and Gazzy were peeking in. I was behind them, eyebrow raised.

"It reminds me of the fight in _She's The Man_," Iggy whispered to me and Gazzy. I held back a laugh- he was right.

Brigid let go of Max's ankle and Lissa let go of Brigid's shoulders. Brigid started to "_cry_." "Nicky! Max just said I had no heart!" She bawled, pushing past everyone and hugging me around the waist. I just stood there, rigid, not hugging her back. "She hurt my feelings!" She wailed. "Yell at her!" She glared at Max through her fake tears.

"What?" Lissa roared. "Are you joking! She-" Whoa, Lissa was standing up for Max… Oh, yeah, she's one of her allies…

Max stopped Lissa. "It doesn't matter. Damage is done." She started walking out, past all of us. She paused and made a move as if she were going to attack Brigid. She shrieked, terrified. Max waltzed away, her hips swaying. I could tell she was angry.

"Okay, now you can go after her," Iggy said with a rushed voice. I stared at him, confused. "She's pissed, she knows where I hide my explosives, she'll kill everyone. _Go_,"

I left before he could get past explosives. Nudge and Ella had pried Brigid off me so I could leave.

Max was heading out of the school when I grabbed her by the arm. I dragged her down an empty hallway. I shoved her against a wall. Gently, of course. I was standing there in front of her, jaw set, arms resting on either side of her face. It might have seemed like I was angry but really…

_I had no fucking clue what to say_.

"What's wrong, _Nicky_? Upset I made your little _girlfriend _cry?" Max had steel in her voice.

"She's _not _my girlfriend." I ground out. It infuriated me to have her think I was with anyone but her.

"Yeah right, I saw you two kissing outside."

My eyes softened and my jaw slackened by the slightest. "It didn't mean anything." I knew letting her kiss me for that one second was a bad idea. I should have punched her…

"Didn't seem like it." Max was avoiding my eyes. These games were starting to piss me off.

I grabbed her by the upper arms. "Damn it, Max!" I stepped away, angry, still facing her. "What the hell?" She raised an eyebrow. "Yesterday, you kick me out of your house and make me fall out the window and today you're getting all jealous because Brigid kissed me! Keep your head straight, do you want me or not!"

Max was quiet as she was thinking. When she got her answer, she looked me in the eyes. Taking the step forward, she kissed my lips gently before leaning away. Her eyes were shining with tears. "We've had a good run, Fang." She looked away as she let the tears fall from her face. She was rejecting me so leaving would be easier on both of us. I knew it, I just knew it. Why else would she tell me she loved me and then push me away?

I put my hands on either side of Max's face, turning it gently so she was looking at me. My thumbs wiped away her tears just like they did yesterday. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers firmly. Her head tilted back a bit but, before she could try to remove her lips from mine, I tightened my grip on her and wouldn't let go. She didn't struggle after that. She put as much in to the kiss as I did.

"You're not leaving," I murmured once I pulled away so I could breathe. "I'm not letting you." Her eyes popped open. "No one is letting you leave. Not your family nor your friends." I let go of Max's face and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She held me tightly, her nails digging into my back. I didn't care.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into my shirt. "About yesterday, I mean. I was just… confused, that's all."

"Are you still now?" I questioned. I prayed she wasn't.

"Mmmmm…" Max sighed, content in my arms apparently, shaking her head while her eyes closed. I kissed the top of her head. After that, I kissed her forehead and then her eyes. After her eyes, I kissed her cheeks and then her nose. I pressed my lips to the corner of her mouth and my tongue flicked at the skin before I pulled away. She sighed again, totally relaxed. I was hoping to tease her with that last kiss… Damn.

"Wh-oa! Totally intimate moment! I mean, you know, that was so sweet, but totally not something I want to be witnessing especially when it's my best friend and brother. Totally weird, you know? Maybe I'll have nightmares- I really hope I don't. Ooh! Are you two going to Prom together? That would be so cool if you were!"

"Nudge!" Max and I yelled, shutting her up. I was facing my friends and sister now, my arms still around Max's waist. "Were you guys spying?" Max continued alone. I was staring at her but I could see what everyone was doing. It made me smile. Another thing that made me smile was what Nudge had said: _Are you guys going to Prom together_? I hoped we were. And if Max didn't pay attention to what she said, I'd remind her later. Maybe at work- onstage- with _everyone _watching.

Iggy was studying his nails and Gazzy was scuffing his foot against the floor, eyes cast down. Angel and Ella were fixing each others' hair and Nudge was swaying on her heels, eyes looking at the ceiling. That would be a yes.

"There's no such thing as privacy with you people, is there?" I questioned. I could tell Max was daydreaming about something- she had leaned into my arms a little more. _Hmm_…

Everyone shook their heads and replied with the same answer: "No."

"But I actually agree with Nudge." Ella said. When no one said anything, she explained. "You two should totally go to Prom." I smirked a little, glad for her bringing ot back up.

Max tried to subtly look up at me and saw that I was staring at her kind of hopefully. When she smiled, I smiled back. Even if her answer was no, if she smiled, I would smile back because it was contagious. And hers was so beautiful. But I kind of did want to go to Prom with her. I mean, who else would I go with? Brigid? Ick…

Speaking of which, she walked up to us, arms crossed. "I don't think so, little Miss _Past _Queen." I raised an eyebrow. That the best insult she got? "Nicky is going with me." She turned to look at me with a daydream-ish smile. She made her pointer and middle fingers walk up my arm. "Right, _Nicky_?" She asked in a baby voice.

I had to restrain myself from killing her. But I did shove her hand away and didn't say anything to her. I just glared. Ella and Angel each grabbed an arm and hauled her away, Brigid yelling profanities at me, saying I'd regret not choosing her.

I removed my arm that was around Max and grabbed her hand. "Come on. We're late for class." We all went our ways, me and Max to Chemistry and Iggy to Gym. Nudge and Gazzy went to their classes. I moved my mouth next to Max's ear. "Would you like to?"

She turned to face me. "Like to, what?" Her eyebrows drew down in confusion.

"Go to Prom."

"Sure."

I smiled. "Oh, and you're wearing a dress." Most definitely. I would make her even if I had to dress her myself.

Well, then, there's a thought…

"_No_!" She whined. At first, I thought she was responding to me thinking about dressing her but then I realized it was to the dress notion.

"_Yes_!" I copied her annoyed tone. We walked into class.


	20. I'm Sorry

**Hey, everyone, sorry about this Author Note but I have something important to say.**

**My harddrive crashed.**

**Yep, it did.**

**And I'm not joking- at all.**

**It completely crashed, my computer won't even get past the loading sign...**

**So, I lost most my documents. Luckily, I transferred them to a backup.**

**...But not the chapters I was working on or the story that I had started. I was going to that day but I was too late. So now I'm trying to recover through my memory what I had written. It'll take me a while to retype what I had gotten ready to post along with the story that I was creating. So, I probably won't update for a long while.**

**I'm sorry :''''( [those are tons of tears...)**

**Anyway, right now I'm on my mom's old computer that had crashed about two years ago. We got it back up and running and it has a lot of my old documents on here but not my new ones. Alas; sadness... :(**

**So, yea, I'l try to update as soon as I get my documents back...**

**I also know I left my stories on cliffhangers and I'm sorry! I want to update them but I don't remember what I had typed up already so I need to figure that out. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

**I'll try as soon as I can, promise with all my heart!**


	21. She's Trying To Seduce Me

Work, work, work! Time for work! I've never been so happy to work: ever! It was time for my first break where I could have dinner so I went up to the bar. Max sat next to me soon after while I was drinking from a rootbeer bottle and eating a burger.

Bobby, the new bartender, came up to us, wiping his hands on a dishcloth. "What can I get ya, Maxie?" Bobby was a dear friend to all the workers, basically an older brother. He had a New York accent.

"Usual." He nodded and left. Max's usual was basically what I had gotten. She faced me. "Waiting tables got you starving?" The burgers here were huge and the fries that were the side were giant potato wedges. I had almost finished the whole thing.

I smirked and handed her a fry. "You're lucky. Your job doesn't require _effort_."

Max's jaw dropped, just like I knew it would. It was fun to tease her. "_Hey_! For your information, it takes _a lot_ of effort! Especially when you don't _like_ the job." Bobby brought Max her food and she immediately dug in.

He shook his head at us. "You two have this argument every day! Just switch jobs and then you'll see how hard both are." He leaned against the counter. "I tell ya, bartending is annoying as heck. It's hard to keep track of orders. I've always loved to sing, though."

I shrugged. "Bartending isn't that hard, you're just lazy." Max laughed and I savored the sound.

"I have an idea. Bobby, why don't you sing a couple songs? Fang, take over bartending and I'll take over your waiting job." Max practically ate half her burger in one bite.

"I don't know. I mean, Bobby, can you even sing? _At all_?" I asked. I mean, I've seen him sing into a mop but could he pull it off onstage?

Max gaped at me. "Are you kidding? He's _amazing_! He used to sing all the time at open mic night." Max finished her burger and fries, practically inhaling the food. Mmm…

Bobby smiled, excited. "Really? Maxie, that would be so awesome! Fang, Fang, man, please! _Please_!" He begged, putting his hands together.

"Will Mr. Fisher be okay with this?" I checked. I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed working at the club and I'd have rather not be fired for switching jobs.

Max nodded. "He normally has people switch shifts and jobs when there are fighting about importance. It's all about balance." She smiled. "I think you're just scared to be a bartender."

Competitiveness flashed in my eyes; I could never resist a challenge. And Max knew that, too. "Fine." I stood and went behind the bar, Bobby heading out.

Bobby smiled and went over to the band who were relaxing back in the break room. Max went back there too to put on some Heelies

Max Heelied her way out to the eating area. I was already working behind the bar. Bobby and the band were getting ready to sing and play.

I constantly had to move around the bar, getting people their drinks and putting their food orders in to the kitchen. It was basically the same job as waiting tables except you don't really move anywhere…

I looked over at Max and saw she was doing just fine so far, getting all the orders in, being polite- the works. As I was watching her, I grabbed a glass and accidentally cut my finger on the chipped edge. It stung but it didn't bleed. I threw the glass out since it was useless now.

Max wheeled her way over to the bar and leaned against the counter. Bobby seemed to be doing great onstage but I could see a little stage-fright in his eyes. "Having fun?" She smiled while I handed someone a beer.

"I'm getting by." I smirked. "Having any trouble?"

"Nope. You're just a crybaby who can't handle work." She teased.

"Just wait until the orders come out." The bell dinged for her to pick up food for my tables. I smirked. "Don't come crying to me when you crash and burn."

Max worked around the orders easily, never missing a beat. She was almost… angelic, the way she maneuvered around.

Things were going smoothly for me. I got good tips and people were happy. It was break time again for Max and Bobby so they came up to the bar where I was leaning against the back counter, head drooping, exhausted. I felt like sleeping but I had to keep the rag around my bleeding fingers. I kept getting cut from messed up glasses.

"Fang," Max called as she sat down. As I looked at her, she pointed to my wrapped up hand.

"I'm fine. Finger was cut by a broken glass, that's all." I washed it off and wrapped it up again, tying the rag around my palm where the scratch was.

"That happens." Bobby smiled, holding his hand up to show his scratches. "How was it going over here?"

Max smiled. "I got tons of tips! And a lot of happy customers. What about you, Fang?"

I shrugged. "The only downside was the cut but other than that…" I shrugged again, acting indifferent about it.

"Man, I never realized how hard it is to concentrate up there." Bobby told us. Max tried to hold back a smug smirk but didn't do it very well. I rolled my eyes at her. "I mean, people staring and the lights- wow, it's stressful."

Max chuckled. "Now you know how I feel. And I know how you feel, Fang. I had to admit, it was tough but it was fun."

"Well, did you screw up any orders?" I asked, taking a sip from a beer bottle. Ew… _light_ beer.

Max took the bottle from me. "Actually, no, I didn't." I thought she was going to keep it away from me but she took a swig of it too.

Someone at one of the tables Max waited at was making a commotion so she had to go over. I kept an eye on her to make sure nothing bad would happen. As Max was talking to the customer, he shouted at her angrily.

"_Excuse me_! Are you trying to _rob_ me or something?"

Max stayed calm though and I was proud of her for that. When you have a disrespectful customer, it's hard to stay polite. The boy at the table grumbled something and Max whipped out her walkie-talkie.

As Max spoke, Ernie walked over to the table and grabbed the guy's arm.

Ernie was the security guard in charge of uncooperative customers. Ernie took the guy to the back where he'd be washing dishes to pay off his dinner. Max took his kid to the employee lounge.

**-!-**

Max sat down at the bar, exhausted while I cleaned the mugs and bottles and plates, putting them in the dishwasher. The kid's dad went home 15 minutes ago, having cleaned his "debt." Turns out, when his wife came to pick up their kid, she paid it off but didn't tell him.

Max had finished wiping down the tables and putting the chairs on top of them a while ago. The club was closed now. Bobby was asleep on the couch near the stage and the band had left some odd minutes ago, not helping at all with cleaning up. Again...

Mr. Fisher was sweeping up the floor. "You kids did great; I heard nothing but good reviews!" He smiled at us and turned to look at Bobby. "He's wiped." He laughed.

I smiled at the sight of Bobby. His life was pretty hard. He was a high school drop out from three years ago because he couldn't afford to finish. And he was close to graduating too. He's been trying to save up money so he could pay to go to college part time. He was such a teddy bear. Max got up and Heelied her way to him, setting a blanket over him. She faced Mr. Fisher. "Do you think he could stay the night here?"

He nodded, smiling at her. "Of course, Max, he's family." Mr. Fisher considered everyone that worked at the club family.

Iggy came in from outside. "Trash is out." Gazzy was next to him, hiding something behind his back.

Max narrowed her eyes at him and he smile innocently. "I really hope you don't blow up your house, Gazzy." Max told him.

Mr. Fisher faced him, smile gone. "What have I told you two?"

"_No bombs in the club_." Iggy and Gazzy said, looking down.

"Exactly. Now go take that up to your room." The boys ran past the employee lounge and went up the stairs. Their house was above the club.

Max and I laughed at this because they both seemed ecstatic that they could keep it. Max went and sat down on the counter at the bar.

Mr. Fisher sighed. "Fang, I hate to tell you this but Max gets to keep the tips made today as a waitress."

I shrugged. I really didn't care- she deserved them. "Okay, but I get to keep the tips given to me for bartending."

"Deal. Bobby, unfortunately, doesn't get any tips."

"He can have my pay for the day as well as his for the week." Max told Mr. Fisher.

"Max, I don't know-"

"Mr. Fisher," She cut him off. "He needs the money more than I do."

He nodded and went back to cleaning.

"All hail Queen Max." I muttered, smirking.

"That reminds me," She looked at her over her shoulder while I walked out from behind the bar to stand in front of her. I was leaning against the counter in front of here, hands on either side of her, supporting myself so I didn't fall into her lap. "The polls came in at school."

Our school is different than normal schools. Instead of having Prom King and Prom Queen and things like that, we have titles for people. Students and sometimes teachers, vote for people for certain titles, based on personality.

Ice Princess is the title for the person who is the rudest girl in school that popular just by people knowing she's a bitch.

Fire Princess is the girl who can be nice but chooses to be mean.

Queen is the person who is nice and caring but has a side to her that only her enemies see.

Nymphs are the girls who are all sugary sweet and sensitive.

The White Knight is the person who has a strange personality and is super pale. It's still an honor though.

The Black Knight is the same only isn't pale.

The Jester is someone who constantly jokes around and never seems to have a serious side unless in a troubling situation.

The King is like the Queen only a guy.

The Flower Princess and Sky Princess are the two princesses that are fashionable and seem to know everything and anything about the school. The Flower Princess knows everyone's troubles and always tries to help. They get honors and awards at the Prom along with the other Royalty, besides the Fire and Ice Princesses.

"And? Who's Queen?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Although I do have an idea." Like it wasn't obvious Max was going to win. She won every year, from what I heard.

She laughed. "Me. Again." She sighed. "Lissa is Fire Princess, like always, and Brigid is the Ice Princess." I laughed. Those were actually not good titles to have. "Nudge is a Nymph, Iggy is the White Knight. The Jester is Gazzy- obviously. The Flower Princess is Angel and the Sky Princess is Ella. The Black Knight is Jason."

"And what about King?" I asked. "I thought I was a shoe-in for Black Knight. I mean- look at me." Max laughed. I loved the fact that I could make her laugh. I was wearing all black as usual.

"They should make a title called _Shadow Boy_- you would totally win."

I smiled, Max's face becoming more open. "Who's King?"

"Think."

I raised an eyebrow and pointed to myself, shocked. She nodded, chuckling at me. Wow, I never thought I'd become King. I mean, I thought I was still invisible to most of the school. "So, tell me about this whole Royalty thing, I'm still confused."

"Well, everyone votes for all those people and whoever has the most votes wins. At the Prom, they announce the winners to people who haven't heard- which is no one- and they hand out crowns that have designs on them that show what you were voted for. Sky Princess gets a light blue tiara with white swirls on it; Flower Princess gets a tiara with flowers on it- duh." She laughed. "And King and Queen get big crowns. You'll be able to tell who won what."

I scowled. "Do we have to wear the crowns?"

Max nodded. "If I say no, can I not wear a dress?"

"_No_." No way was she _not _wearing a dress to Prom. Like I said before, she's wearing one even if I have to dress her. Maybe I should threaten her with that. Hmm…

She scowled and I just laughed at her expression, moving her hair out of her face, by brushing it behind her ear. Her scowl faded away and a light blush tinted her cheeks.

Gorgeous.

"So, I hear my boys won Royalty." Mr. Fisher came up to us, ignoring out position. I held back a blush when I realized how close I was to Max. Here I was, between Max's legs and my hands on either side of her. Didn't look so good.

I was the one who spoke to him, seeing as Max was a little more embarrassed than I was. "Yes, sir. Gazzy is the Jester and Iggy is the White Knight."

Mr. Fisher laughed. "Yes, well, Zephyr can never take anything seriously so I guess it fits. James…well, White Knight fits him too." He laughed. Zephyr was Gazzy's real name and James was Iggy's. Mr. Fisher only called them their real names behind their backs. "What about you two?"

"King and Queen." Max and I said at the same time.

"Huh…hey, don't the King and Queen kiss up on stage? And the White Knight kisses a Nymph?"

"No." I raised an eyebrow, thinking. I had heard that but dismissed it as a rumor. but if Mr. Fisher heard then… I smiled, happy that I would be able to kiss Max in front of every guy and girl in school- to show them that she was mine. "I don't think so, at least."

Mr. Fisher smirked. I think he knew Max was lying. "Maybe, maybe not. But if Nudge is the Nymph, James wouldn't mind kissing her. Night, kids." He winked and walked away toward the employee lounge.

"Iggy likes Nudge?" I sounded shocked. I didn't want Max to know that Nudge liked him back so I acted like I had no idea. I know Max and Nudge are great friends but I didn't think it was good to reveal things like that without her letting me.

"Yes, and Nudge likes him so you can't hurt him." She warned. Oh… Okay, so she knew. That makes it easier.

I still fake-pouted, though. I did contemplate killing Iggy if he hurt my sister and it didn't surprise me that Max knew. A small one shone through on Max's beautiful face. "Why not?" I whined quietly. I saw Max's pupils get slightly bigger when I asked.

She chuckled and played with my hair a little bit since it fell in front of my eyes. "Because…Nudge really likes him. I don't think you'd want her to be angry that you hurt him. And I don't think Iggy would appreciate being beaten up. I mean, would you want your crush to be hurt?" She tucked some of my long-ish hair behind my ear. I had barely been listening, too caught up by the fact that she was playing with my hair. My thoughts were still coherent enough for me to say something though. And something that made sense, at that.

"I already had to go through that once…" I murmured, extremely quiet. I kinda did and kinda didn't want Max to hear me say that. And I didn't go through it _once_. I went through it _twice_: when Tabitha came and when her father appeared as well.

"Well, now you can have an idea about how Nudge will feel if you hurt her crush." Max was still playing with my hair and I was losing it.

I grabbed her hand and stopped her from playing with my hair any further. "Please stop." I requested quietly. I was afraid my voice would crack if I spoke any louder.

"But I didn't get to braid it." She joked. "Why can't I play with your hair?"

"Because you don't know what your touch _does_ to me." I informed her, voice husky, rough, throaty, and gruff since I tried to speak fully. Max bit her bottom lip, her eyebrow twitching at the sound of my voice.

She leaned her forehead against mine. She used her other hand and ran it up my arm and rested it on my neck, twirling some of my hair around her fingers gently. "Why don't you give me an idea?" O…Kay, it was official- Max drives me to complete insanity. And I loved her immensely for it.

There was a low growl in my throat, sounding a bit like a moan… I held her hand tighter in mine. I saw something flash in Max's eyes: curiosity.

…What's she up to?

Max lightly rested her leg on my hip, pulling my closer to her. I held her hand tighter, eyes closed, foreheads still pressed together. That growl in my throat came again. It was sort of embarrassing but Max seemed to like it…

I knew exactly what Max was trying to do. For lack of a better term, she was trying to… _seduce _me. My hand raked down her thigh and stopped right above her knee. My fingers played with the fishnet legging of their own accord. A shiver ran down Max's spine and she sighed. I held back a smug and proud grin.

I was getting back at her for what she was doing. But I was also doing it for me. Max slid her lips down my jaw and neck, her nose skimming the skin. My fingers stopped playing with her leggings and I placed my hand on her hip, pulling her closer to me. She gasped when she realized that she was completely pressed against me.

Gotcha.

"Um…I think I know now." She murmured, weakly trying to move away from my body.

I opened my eyes and I saw that Max's pupils almost filled her entre iris. She couldn't look away from my eyes. I let go of her hand and cupped her cheek, drawing her face closer to mine. As soon as my lips were about to touch Max's, a song came through, making us both jump, startled.

_It's getting late your eyes are closed and mine are wide awake (But still!) I can never go on I can never go on like (Just like!) I'm begging just to see your eyes again I can never go on (I can never go on) Should I even care that she didn't say anything Tried to do my best by giving her things Like rings… and roses…_

Max picked up her cell phone from right next to her. As she read the text and replied, I had let her go and slid her leg off my hip, suddenly embarrassed for my behavior.

"I have to get home." Max's voice was very quiet, though it still cracked some.

I nodded and stepped back while she hopped off the bar. I heard more music but it came from my phone, not Max's, this time.

_Restless tonight Cause I wasted the light Between both these times I drew a really thin line It's nothing I planned And not that I can But you should be mine Across that line…_

I took my phone out and read a text, messaging back before putting it away. "Me too." Mom had said I had better be home soon otherwise I'd be grounded for a month without friends- without Max. If I could teleport, I'd be home already just so that wouldn't happen.

Max nodded, biting her lip. She stepped forward and placed her hand on my cheek. She kissed my lips gently, tenderly, and earnestly. It was obvious she pulled away before either of us tried to make is deeper or more passionate. She gave me a small smile before turning to leave.

I couldn't have her leave yet. I grabbed her arm and spun her around, lips connecting with mine again. I placed my arms around her waist as she wound hers around my neck, holding her to me.

I'm pretty sure we would have kissed longer but both our phones rang at the same time with the same song:

_It was late last night before she hit me up, And baby, don't you know nothing good happens after midnight? You see the night before I couldn't keep my hands off her, Yeah I wanted to drink her up. Her body burned like a fire and I knew, I knew I couldn't take anymore from her. I'm burn, burn, burning, my stomachs turning, my hearts giving into my eyes. I'm stare, stare, staring at the skin she's sharing, my heart's giving into my eyes. Now it's too late, for me it's too late, I'm burn, burn, burning, yeah my hearts giving into my eyes._

We both broke apart and looked at our phones to see our moms calling us. I opened my phone and shut it without speaking. Max did the same. My mom knew that meant I was coming. Val probably knew the same for Max. Max pulled away from me and we walked out of the club and to our bikes.

I smiled a little as I placed my helmet on. As soon as I sat on my bike, Max's text ringtone came through. I waited for Max to read it and reply. I could see her smile through her helmet.

_Max,_

_Tomorrow after school, since you don't have work, we're going shopping for Prom Dresses._

_Angel_

Her smile immediately fell off her face. In fact, she pouted. Hm, I wondered why. I took her phone and read the text. I laughed, handing it back.

Max put it in the holder on the motorcycle and took her helmet to make a face at me. I took my helmet off too and set it down on the seat as I went up to her.

"Just because you make a face at me, doesn't mean it isn't funny." I informed her, resting my hands on her seat so I could be eye-to-eye with her.

She stuck her tongue out at me. Instead of laughing like she thought I would, I leaned forward and opened my mouth, kissing her and using my tongue to play with hers. She kissed me back, thankfully. I was sure she would have hit me. As I was pulling away, I licked her tongue. She immediately blushed.

Mmm… she tasted sweet. Like candy or… fruit? Possibly a peach or a mango, whichever was sweeter and better. **(You choose which is better and pretend that's what Max tastes like, I guess. Me, I like mangos more than peaches but I put then both since they're both so yummy!)**

I smirked and put my helmet on, going over to my bike. Max put here helmet back on and started her bike. Max and I sped out of there towards our homes. On the ride home, I noticed Max's face was extremely red and she had a giant grin on her face.

I pulled into the garage, waiting for whatever my parents and sister dished out.

* * *

**Just to clear things up: no, my computer is not fixed. my dad keeps saying he'll send it in but he never followed through with it yet. For those of you who have been fans of mine since the beginning, back when I was still working on my Our "Normal" Lives trilogy, remember how I got a computer for Christmas and before that happened, I had been on my mom's, which we shared? Well, I'm back on that one. Yes, it had crashed but it was because the battery was shot. So, he replaced it and now I'm using it to try to get caught up... also because my life is on the internet, I never do anything, really. Haha.**

**But anyway, this literally took me two hours to convert to Fang's point of view. Back on my old computer, I had almost finished so I was majorly pissed off it was gone. Since I was really miffed about all my work being unaccessable, I didn't want to write and have to chapter turn out bad. Plus, I've been busy with Driver's Ed. Thankfully, though, t's almost over- only the rest of this week and next week left! :D**

**Anyway, please _R&R_? I'll try to update on Friday or Monday (Since I have a party/sleepover to go to over the weekend and won't be home) if I get al least 30-42 reviews. And I'm serious. If I don't, then I won't update until September. :)**


	22. I Refuse To Call The Square By Its Name!

Mom was standing there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at me. Nudge was sitting next to Dad at the kitchen table, both acting like they were reading.

I had a smirk stuck on my face as I played with my keys at my side. I took in a deep breath. "Sup?" I placed my helmet and keys on the side table next to the door.

Mom stared at me, shocked. "You're out hours past work and all you have to say for yourself is _sup_? What the hell were you doing? I was worried about you! The least you could have done was call!"

I felt a little guilty since she was worried for me but my elation was too grand to stop in its tracks. I stepped up to my mom and smiled at her; something I don't normally do. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't realize how late it was. Nothing bad was going on, I swear- no gang stuff." I kissed her forehead (since I was taller) and stepped around her toward the kitchen. "I was just hanging out with Max at the club," I called over my shoulder as I made my way toward the fridge.

I took out my phone and dialed Max's number to make sure she home okay. It rang twice before I heard a button beep and then it went straight to voicemail: she was okay. She was probably dealing with her parents.

Mom and Dad both looked at me suspiciously. "The club was closed," Dad said.

I nodded. "Yeah. But Max and I were cleaning up and then we just relaxed a bit- no big deal," I smiled at him, not showing any teeth, trying- just _trying_- to be modest.

Nudge stared at me too. "You really love her?" She questioned, her eyes bright.

I looked at the can of soda in my hands, avoiding eye contact. I shrugged. "I guess,"

"Nick," Mom's tone made me look up: it was gentle, cautious. Her face held a bright smile. "There's no guessing with this."

I rolled my eyes, smirking. "Mother, please, don't start with this now," I tried to get around them to go up to my room.

Mom and Dad intercepted me and stood in front of the stairs. "Son," Dad sighed before continuing, placing a strong hand on my shoulder. "Just be careful, alright?"

"Why would I need to be careful?" I questioned, my eyes flickering between Mom and Dad. "What's going on?"

They looked at each other before Mom explained. "Max is… Max might be leaving,"

My eyebrows drew down. "What are you talking about?"

"Witness Protection," Nudge told me, walking over from the kitchen. Her expression was hard and it shocked me; I've never seen her truly upset or angry. "Her mother is insisting she goes. She wants her safe, make it so Tabitha won't find her again. And since Max is still under parental control, she doesn't really have a full say in the matter." Nudge's eyes cast downwards. "She might really leave,"

I looked at all of them. "Then I'll go with," I insisted. I slipped out from under Dad's hand, knowing it would ball into a fist at my suggestion. And I was right: it did. "I'm going to college anyway and so is she. We'll go to the same college. I'll change my name: Tabitha's team knows who I am, they'll come after me too," I hesitated. "That is… if you're okay with it," Despite my horrible past, I really did want to keep my parents' trust and respect. I wanted them to agree with my decisions instead of fight our entire lives.

Dad shared a look with Mom. "We'll think about it, Nick." Dad smiled down at me. "She's really worth it to you?" I knew the question was just curiosity and not judgment: Dad _loved_ Max- like another daughter.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she is."

**{Okay, this is a quick input for the above: I know he's acting a little out of character, showing emotion and talking more but that's the effect Max has on him. She brings the true Fang out to show the world. He's finally the way he's supposed to be. Okay, just wanted to put that in.}**

**-!-**

I stared at the ground from my balcony, thinking. I didn't really want to stay home, I wanted to go out somewhere.

…Was Max home?

Would it be alright if I went over this late at night?

Would Jeb castrate me if he found us-?

"Fang," Nudge interrupted my thoughts. I turned and saw her leaning against my doorframe, her arms and ankles crossed. I raised an eyebrow and saw she was holding her cell phone. "Angel says Max went for a swim at a nearby lake or something? She said you're the only one she won't murder if you follow her,"

I smirked a little to myself. _Swimming with Max_… I kinda liked that idea.

Nudge could see that I wanted to go and she laughed. "The lake is south from here," She informed me before turning around to leave. "Oh, and bring your swimsuit," She left my room and went to hers, laughing at something Angel said on the phone.

I stepped over to my dresser and opened the drawer that held my black and red suit. As I grabbed it, I paused at something small and square hidden in the corner of the drawer: a condom. I winced, remembering the day Dad brought them home and gave me The Talk. I stared at the little package for a while before sighing and closing my dresser.

Yeah, right- like _that _would happen tonight.

**-!-**

I found the oasis quite easily once I recognized the area: I'd hiked there before. It was in the middle of the woods, a clearing to add to the lake. Flowers surrounded the area and there was this rock formation that looked like a chair. I stayed hidden in the trees as I kept an eye on what Max was doing. She was sitting at the rock formation. She was skipping rocks, relaxing, when I accidently shifted my weight and snapped a twig. I saw her pull a knife out from her side and stare in my direction.

I stepped out, showing her I wasn't there for trouble. I wouldn't ever cause Max trouble, she should know that. I smirked as she took in my appearance. (swimsuit, no shirt) "Seems we had the same idea. Except I didn't bring any artillery." I joked. I stepped closer as she put the knife away.

Max was wearing a black bikini, the top like a sports bra and the bottoms were board shorts. She was sitting on top of a towel to cushion against the rock. (Just for the record, I _really_ felt like heading back home for the little square- I _refuse_ to call it by its name- that was in my dresser, looking at her.)

"How'd you find this place?" She asked and scooting over. It was a big rock.

I sat down, putting the towel that was over my shoulder next to me on the grass. "I live near here, remember? I got curious."

Max laughed quietly. "I don't think I'll be swimming though."

"Why not? It's relaxing- exactly what you need, what with everything going on in your life." I slid my hand in hers and laced my fingers through hers. I stood and brought Max with me. "Come on. You need to let loose every once in a while." I practically had to drag her to the dock at the lake's edge. I brought her to the end of it so we could look out over the water.

She let my hand go, much to my displeasure, and sat down, dangling her feet over the edge. I sat next to her. Our toes brushed the top of the water.

I smirked and rubbed my thumb against the skin on her shoulder, trying to persuade her. "Come on, Max," I held back a grin as I saw her lips twitch. "You know you want to." I teased.

She pursed her lips, thinking. "No, thank you, I'm fine." She said with finality.

"Fine. Fine, I get it. You can't swim." I smirked, challenging her. I knew she would try to prove me wrong- and she'd always surprise me the way she did it too.

"You're right. I don't swim." My eyebrow raised. I didn't think she'd give in. What was going to do…? Max moved her head and put her lips to my ear. "I skinny dip." She whispered.

_Bullshit_… I thought as I turned and stared at her wide-eyed. She gave away nothing as she stared at me so I thought to mess with her a bit. Obviously, this was some kind of joke… "Okay, let's skinny dip."

She grimaced. "Sorry. Not in front of other people- let alone guys."

"Well then. I'll just have to do it myself." I stood and Max followed. I almost laughed out loud at her freaked out expression.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't want to see that!" She grabbed my hand as I reached for my trunks.

I grabbed her other hand and smirked. "So, I'm guessing you don't really skinny dip." I caught her bluff. She knew it, too.

"No, no, I do." She stuttered. "Like I said: not with other people. And I don't take everything off. I leave my pants on. But still- I'm not going to around you."

I pulled her closer. "Afraid?" I just _loved_ challenging her! I loved seeing her surprising reactions.

She clenched her jaw and stepped away from me, letting my hands go. She grabbed the bottom of her swim top and went to pull it over her head. I practically leaped at her to push it back down before I saw anything.

It's not that I didn't want to see- I did (believe me, I did)- I just wanted to when she _wanted_ to show me, not because of a stupid challenge. I put her hands to her sides.

"You've proven yourself." I told her, almost stuttering. "Now come on. Let's swim." I dove into the lake.

When I reached the top, a splash next to me signaled that she dove in after me. I put my arm around her waist when she surfaced. She rested her hands on my chest. The moonlight was shining on her and gave here an alluring glow; she looked gorgeous. her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were flushed, her lips… _oh god, her lips_.

I lowered mine to hers gently at first but once we made contact, it became passionate.

Max wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling ad tugging at my locks. If I had minded, it would have hurt but it was nice at the same time. I slid her closer to me, our legs hitting each other as we tried to stay above water. Max lifted here legs around my waist. I'm not sure if it was to get them out of the way of mine or because she just wanted to be closer.

_No way was I complaining._

I held her tighter and snaked an arm to place a hand on the small of her back so she'd be comfortable. I titled my head, thrusting my tongue into her mouth to make the kiss deeper and more lustful, sultry.

(No, that is not a girly word. It's just a word. And I don't give a fuck, _I'm using it_!)

**{All the little () anecdotes are Fang's thoughts, not me putting little notes in: just FYI. And, towards the end, it gets a little more steamy than you'd expect so be warned...}**

**-!-**

After making out for what seemed like hours- which probably was-, we were laying down on our towels on the grass. I was on my back and Max was angled toward me, her leg overlapping mine slightly. I had my arm around her waist and she had her head resting on my shoulder. She was tracing my bullet scars. (I have never been so happy to have those scars in my entire life.)

Every time Max traced a scar, a shiver went through my spine, making Max shiver. And every time she shivered because I shivered, I would lean down and kiss her.

I had to spend as much time with Max as possible. I wasn't entirely confident that my parents would let me go with here, which is why I didn't tell her yet. I didn't want to get both our hopes up only to have them crushed by Mom and Dad saying no.

Max sighed, obviously thinking deeply. I kissed her forehead, loving her warmth. She smiled up at me and traced a scar. I shivered causing Max to follow suit. I dropped my lips down to hers but I did something I didn't the last couple times. I pushed her to the ground, leaning over her, lips still mashed together heatedly.

I pulled away and nuzzled her neck, kissing and biting it. Max groaned quietly, making me smirk. "I feel like swimming again," she murmured, almost groggily.

I leaned back so Max could stand and we went up at the same time. As Max was walking to the lake- I was behind her a couple steps so I could look at her-, she brought her arms up and slipped her top off, diving into the water before facing me. I had been frozen to the spot the moment she had gripped the edge of her top.

She tossed something else at me, it landing at my feet. As she ducked underwater, I looked at my feet before covering my mouth.

_Sweet Jesus_... I almost yelled my thoughts out loud. _Swim trunks… Take off the damn trunks, man, and get in there!_ I yelled to myself. I ran to the dock, stumbling over my own feet as I slipped my trunks off in my haste.

…God, am I horny or what?

I leaped into the water, instantly feeling cold, well, everywhere. Max surfaced a second after me and looked over at the towels before turning to me. She had a small blush on her cheeks as she realized that I had followed suit in not wearing anything. I swam over to her and slipped an arm around her, keeping her close.

This time, I wasn't the one who initiated the kiss. Max moved her lips against mine hungrily and I reciprocated just as eager as her. Each of our little moments were always filled with love and lust- a _lot_ of lust. But the love evened it out so it was all the more fantastic. (Did that make sense? It kinda screwed me up in my own mind, to be honest.) But this moment… this moment was _more_: more love, more lust- more everything. I loved every second of it.

I trailed my lips all the way down Max's neck, licking and biting- not exactly being gentle either. The lake water intensified the way Max tasted and I was almost drunk in her presence, in her scent, and in her taste.

Max moaned- rather loudly, I might add, which, I'm sure, she'd deny- and pulled herself closer to me, if that was possible. "Fang," she whispered. I don't think she was able to speak any louder than that.

"Hmm?" I didn't look up at her, I didn't see her expression, I just kept attacking her neck, gliding along her collarbone. I respected the boundaries but, if I couldn't control myself, I'd completely step out of line and do something dangerous.

"I love you."

I looked up at her to see her genuinely honest eyes. I'm sure my eyes looked exactly the same to her. "I love you too, Max." I placed my lips to hers, biting her bottom lip and sucking gently, earning moans and sighs from Max.

Those moans weren't quiet and they weren't innocent either. They were sensual, fleshy, and stimulating. And each and every one sent me closer to the edge.

I bit down on her lower lip again after playing with her tongue and I must have bit down a little too hard because I could taste the faint hint of copper in her mouth. I was about to pull away completely but Max tightened her hold on me, almost chokingly tight, and bucked her hips into me.

I pulled my mouth away to stare at her. She just lapped up the dot of blood on her lip and descended her lips to my neck, kissing down to my chest and all around there and my shoulders. When she didn't show any signs of backing off, I pressed my lips to her shoulder gently, lovingly.

The change in the kiss made Max stop and pull back, slightly panting. She stared at me, a little confused.

"Max," I started, resisting the urge to bite my lip. With all the lust swirling in her eyes, if I drew attention to my mouth, she wouldn't think straight. "I love you, a lot. You know that, right?"

She nodded slowly, as if ready for rejection.

"So, I don't," I sighed, trying to figure out how to continue. "I don't want to hurt you, in any way. We don't have to do anything tonight; we don't need to rush. I don't need to do this to show you how much I love you,"

She was shaking her head before I continued, holding my head in here hands. She slowly leaned her head closer to mine. "I know you don't need to show me." She pressed a kiss to my lips, licking both of them, tugging my hair with her hands again. "I just _want_ you to show me," She murmured against my mouth. At my hesitation, she sighed and removed her lips from mine. "Okay, fine. I guess you're not the risk taker I thought you were,"

_Fuck it, I'll be dangerous_. I smashed my lips to hers, holding her head to mine. My arm wrapped tighter around her waist, my hand almost reaching my hip, I held her so close. She leaned her head back a bit to gain some breath and I slowly licked down her neck and collarbone, going lower.

I let her head go to cup her and she moaned really loudly, it echoing in the distance.

The only other thought besides _Fuck Max_ that ran through my head was _I should have brought that condom_. It only happened once and was quickly dismissed when she ground against me heavily.

That night consisted of a lot of risks- all of them I was proud to take and never once thought to take back.

* * *

**Despite what some of you may think, I'm proud of this chapter. I think it's showing how much of a writer I've grown to be. I thought some of Fang's thoughts would be funny. Tell me which ones you thought were the funniest in a review! :) I picked the chapter title cause I LOVED that line, despite its small role. But, in a way, it's a big role as well. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been super busy. =/ On the plus side, I'm on a roll right now so you might get more than one chapter this week! :{] (Mustache Man would like to see tons of reviews, please!)**


	23. Suit Yourself

If it wouldn't be totally unmanly, I would have skipped down the stairs. But I did have a hop in my step and that startled my dad. Mom was already gone along with Nudge- they went to get an early breakfast before school started.

Dad stared at me over his newspaper before slowly placing it on the table and eyeing me carefully. "You okay?" He asked after a while.

I nodded at him, amused at how he could detect anything. They don't call him Chief for nothing… "Fine,"

He stood and brought his cereal bowl with him to the sink, passing me. "No, you're not. You're too cheery. You're not the son that moped around my house for years," He placed his index finger and thumb against his chin, stroking his imaginary beard. "What have you done with my child?" He joked, narrowing his eyes at me, joking.

I chuckled. "Nothing, everything's fine." I turned to the bowl in front of me to pour the cereal. I tilted the box to pour out the Cheerios…

"So how was swimming with Max?"

…And missed the bowl entirely from the shock.

I turned to look at Dad and checked to see if he had his gun. "Uh…"

He laughed. "Don't look so scared, I'm not going to kill you," He patted my back as I cleaned up the spilled cereal. "I can only imagine what you two did from the way you're acting."

"Dad," I warned. I _really_ did not want him imagining what Max and I did- at all.

"You know," He mused out loud. "Your mother and I first did it at the beach. Like father like son, right?" He elbowed my side.

My eyes widened and my nose scrunched at the disgusting thought. "I think I'm going to be sick," I announced, turning to the sink.

Dad laughed again. "I'm just messing with you. It's not every day you get to laugh at your son after his first time,"

"How the fuck did you find out?" I accidentally questioned out loud. I hadn't meant to swear, it just slipped. I got ready to be smacked but he just raised an eyebrow at me.

"In case you forgot, I do the laundry. I went to put away some of your clothes and saw your swimsuit gone. Nudge told me you went to see Max. Put two and two together and you get…?" He trailed off, waiting for me to finish.

"…_Four_?" I guessed, utterly humiliated because my dad had found out so soon- at all, really.

He threw me a glare. "All I'm saying is that you're very easy to figure out." He walked away and started to mumble to himself. "_Four_, dumbass kid. For a kid who got shot at, he's really fucking naïve."

"I can hear you!" I yelled to him as he made his way to the front door.

"I know!" He shouted back.

I rolled my eyes and left for school even though it was early.

_**-!-**_

As I pulled into my parking space, I saw Max's motorcycle already there. I took the helmet off and looked around, trying to find Max. I got off the bike and started to wander around campus, just gliding around, doing nothing. My thoughts strayed to Max like they usually did. I smiled to myself as I thought about last night.

I never really thought much about what would happen when I would have my first time but I'd have to say that last night was beyond my imagination.

But, then again, my imagination is limited to stick figures and cheerleaders.

Hmm… Max as a cheerleader?

I shuddered as I thought of Max in the uniform; the small top and short skirt with the pom-poms. She looked _pissed off_. Even in my mind, she would hate it.

_Damn_…

I passed the auditorium and stopped walking when one of the doors opened, Max stepping out and facing the other way. As soon as the door closed, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Max was panting and glistening with sweat. She turned her head to look at me over her shoulder. "Oh… hi," She didn't sound disappointed; she sounded exhausted. What was she doing?

I laughed nonetheless at her disheveled state. "You're all sweaty," I joked. I kissed her ear and left my lips next to it. "Just like last night." I whispered.

Her laugh was a bit off as she blushed and turned in my arms. "About that…"

I let her go and stuffed my hands in my jeans pockets. Figures… "I get it. I wasn't good enough for your royal highness," I glared, sarcasm dripping from my voice, using her court nickname.

"_No_!" Her yell startled me and I raised an eyebrow. She stepped closer to me and spoke softer than before. "Fang, that's _not_ what I was going to say." As I searched her eyes, I slowly let go of my glare and just stared at her like a normal, vulnerable teenage boy. "I was going to say… don't- don't tell the Twins- or Nudge. Or the boys," She paused, seeming to remember something. "Basically, don't tell anyone."

(So, I wasn't worthy enough for people to know about? Was _that _it?)

I didn't say anything and was ready to turn around and walk away but she continued rambling. What was she going to do: break my heart more?

"It's just- if people find out, rumors will start and we might get in trouble with, not only the school board, but also our parents. Let's just keep it a secret between…" Max trailed off, thinking. I could see she wasn't reluctant in saying what we were- she just couldn't come up with a definition for us. We weren't friends- no, we were way past that. We weren't really boyfriend/girlfriend because we never went out on an official date.

I pulled Max close to me and half-smiled at her, figuring out what to call us. "Between _lovers_," I murmured. She smiled back at me and kissed my lips gently, like rose petals blowing in the wind or a small stream flowing around someone's feet.

(Wow, there goes my Man Card.)

The first bell rang, signaling the beginning of school and we went to our separate classrooms.

As I sat down at my desk in first period, I froze as I heard something over the loudspeaker.

"Maximum Ride to the principal's office. Maximum Ride to the principal's office."

_What do they want with Max this time?_

_**-!-**_

"Fang, what about this one?" Iggy stepped out in a powder blue suit.

I snorted loudly before reigning in my laughter. Gazzy, however, doubled over and fell into a chair.

Iggy glared and I held up my hands in surrender. He spun on his heel and stomped back into the changing room. "Thanks, guys. Nice to know my friend and brother will laugh at me every time I try something on."

"Iggy," I chuckled, stepping into the changing room next to him, taking off the dark blue suit I was wearing. "Man, what would possess you to wear that? I mean, seriously, powder blue?"

He hesitated in answering before shouting: "Max said the color would bring out my eyes!"

I covered my mouth and fixed my laugh with a cough. "And what have you learned?"

"My friends are all ass-wipes?" He shuffled around and opened his door.

Gazzy yelped. "Iggy! When you open the door to hand me one of the suits, make sure you're wearing more than your boxers when you open the freaking door!"

I laughed freely that time. I opened the door, fixing the bow tie on my tux. I glanced at Iggy and saw that his boxers matched the powder blue suit. "Beautiful, Ig." I commented dryly. I mean, seriously, what is with that kid and powder blue? Next thing I know, he'll own a powder blue prius.

I saw Iggy smirk behind me through the mirror. He ran up to me (still in his boxers, if I may add) and hugged me from the back, squeezing me tightly.

"Oh, Fang-y, I _knew _you'd like it!" He squeaked with a very high-pitched voice. I could see his giant smile through the mirror. Unfortunately, I couldn't shove him off me- he had my arms held down. "This is my gift to you!"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're right, Iggy, I do like the gift." I could see him slowly raise his head to look at the back of my head, confused. "In fact, I think I like this gift a little _too_ much."

"Agh!" He immediately let go and jumped back. "Sorry, man, I'm taken!" He yelled at me.

I turned to face him, undoing the bow tie- it was strangling me. I let it hang loosely around my neck. "Yeah, by my little sister," I mumbled, not _entirely_ thrilled by that fact. Sure, Iggy was a great guy and, if I was allowed to choose anyone for Nudge, it'd be him. But… really? My best guy friend and my little sister? Not something I'd like to see let alone think about.

Iggy blushed. I could tell he was thinking of a way to change the subject. "Speaking of Nudge!" He all but yelled, smiling deviously at me. I made my way into the changing room to try on the last suit. "She said something about Max,"

I tripped and fell on my ass in the changing room. Luckily, the door was shut. "Really?" I cleared my throat, praying they didn't hear the crack in that one word. "What did Nudge say?"

The door shut next to me, Iggy having gone into his changing room. "He said something about her being really sigh-y and so… not Max-ish."

I laughed. "How can someone be sigh-y?"

Gazzy was the one who answered. "Easy. They just go;" And he sighed wistfully a couple times.

I blinked at him as I opened the door. "You're thinking something gross, aren't you?" I accused, heading over to the mirror again. I had to set the jacket on right.

Iggy came out in another suit, one that looked nice and was practical. "Seriously, dude. What's up with her? She's too happy and I'm thinking Angel keeps slipping something in her food."

I stopped what I was doing and turned to face him with a _What-the-fuck-you-talking-about?_ look.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye before turning back to the mirror and then doing a double-take. "What?" He looked from me to Gazzy and back, both of us giving him that look. "I wouldn't put it past her- she can be really creepy," He defended.

I shook it off and faced the mirror again. "Nothing too serious happened. And Angel has nothing to do with it, trust me." I smirked, loving the fact that I could get her to act un-Max-ish.

Iggy was staring at me intently for a while and it started to freak me out: _he wasn't blinking. _Then, all of a sudden, his eyes widened and he snapped his fingers at me. "_Ohmygod_!" He yelled, scaring the shit out of both me and Gazzy. "It was you! You two did the hanky-panky!" Thankfully, throughout his sentence, his voice had lowered.

Gazzy grimaced while I raised an eyebrow, flinging the untied tie around my neck to hang against my chest. "Hanky-panky?" I questioned.

"Hanky-panky, did the dirty, nasty shizz- You know what I mean!" He stepped closer to me, biting back his smile. He poked me in the chest. "You and Max did it,"

Gazzy still looked grossed out. "I'm going to look for a suit," He walked away. He seems to be the only un-horny teenage guy in the world. He still thinks girls have cooties. "But, congrats, I guess," He threw over his shoulder before disappearing behind a rack of suits.

Iggy was still smiling at me widely with his eyes shining. "So you really did?"

I ran my hand through my hair and pushed at his chest, making him stumble back. Despite how much I trusted Iggy, he was too close for comfort. "Will you shut up about it already?" I mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. Now I see why Max wanted it a secret: too much trouble to deal with.

"Hey, man, relax. I'm happy for you- you finally got your first fuck," He clapped me on the back, resting his arm around my shoulders casually. He smiled at me in a brotherly way. "If it's worth anything… I'm glad you did it with Max and not someone you'd forget about in the future."

My eyebrows drew down. "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged a little, the smile fading away as a serious expression showed up. "It's just that most people these days just hump and dump. I'm just saying I'm proud of you for waiting for the right person and that you're going to stay with her." He held his hand out to me and smiled sadly. "It's been a pleasure knowing you, man,"

"Iggy, what are-?"

"Your dad told me." He cut in. "You'd do anything for her, wouldn't you?" I nodded after a long silence. "You'd be willing to leave your old life behind? Family… friends?"

I bit my lip, feeling guilty. (Thanks a lot, Iggy…) "It's not like we'd be abandoning you guys. We'd just lay low for a while. We'll still be friends," I clasped his hand in mine. "But, you're right. It's been a fun ride." We did one of those man-hugs, where one arm is around the shoulder and the other was gripping a hand.

A salesclerk came up to us and blinked. "Did you find things to your satisfaction?" She asked politely, a smile on her face.

We came out of the hug and I could see Iggy's brain working. This is why I'm so reluctant for him and my sister: he's a horn-dog.

"Yes, ma'am," He smiled at her charmingly.

The salesclerk giggled lightly. "Please, I'm too young to be a ma'am," She brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Oh really?" His eyes started to darken and I thought it was time to rain on his parade. "I was hoping for that,"

She giggled some more. This woman was probably around twenty-three and Iggy and I, especially dressed up, looked at least twenty-two. Time to play it up.

I hit the back of my hand to Iggy's chest. I pouted and scrunched up my eyes to look angry. "Hey! Don't go making googly eyes at some woman!" I snapped, hitching my voice up an octave. "We're getting married in two weeks- pick a team, honey!" I crossed my arms across my chest and cocked my hip to the side so I was mostly balanced on one leg. Iggy was looking at me in shock. "You say you love me and always hug me and give me gifts and then you decide to switch teams? In front of me, no less?"

"Wha?" Iggy's jaw dropped, his expression showing confusion. "I'm not switching teams!" He started rambling and stuttering, trying to fix it. "No, that's not what I-! I meant that-!"

The salesclerk bit her lip and spun on her heel, turning away. Iggy jumped away from me, stepping to where she had been.

"No, wait! I'm not-! He isn't-! Argh!" He spun around and glared at me.

I smirked at him, adjusting my stance to something not so… female. Ugh. I think I might have nightmares about me and Iggy. Ew.

"What the hell was that?" He growled.

Gazzy cackled, walking up to us. "He just brain-ninja'd your ass." He handed a light pink tie to Iggy. "To match Nudge," He explained, pointing to the pink fabric sitting in Iggy's palm.

Iggy turned to glare at me again. "That was so not fair, dude!"

I stared at him calmly. "If you want to be with my sister, don't hit on other girls." I explained.

The fire behind Iggy's eyes burned out at the mention of Nudge's name and he sighed. "Yeah." He nodded and stepped up to a separate mirror to put the tie on.

The suit I had on was black with a dark red shirt. I chose a darker red tie. I was buttoning up the shirt when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. "Why hello, Handsome- my, you look _dashing_." A voice teased. I recognized the voice to be Max's.

I turned around and grinned at her. "What do you think, will we match?" I held my arms out a bit so she could see the whole suit. I prayed she hadn't chosen a dress that was green or- yikes- yellow.

"Yes, actually- just like Nudge and Iggy will match." She laughed after whispering.

"Really?" I slid my arm around her waist, pulling her to me. "Can I see your dress?"

"Uh," Max pursed her lips and looked up at the ceiling. "No," I leaned toward her and kissed her when she smiled. "Not going to work." She informed me when I pulled away. She thought I kissed here to persuade her- was it so wrong to kiss my favorite girl just because I wanted to? She cleared here throat, bringing me out of my thoughts. "By the way-"

"Uh-oh," I sighed. "What happened?"

"The girls tricked it out of me."

Confucius says what? Here I go: _what_? "What? The dress?"

"No. What happened yesterday," _Oh…_Hey! She was the one who wanted it secret! (I shouldn't really get all that angry, I let it slip too. An eye for an eye, we'll call it even.) "I didn't give detail or anything but they know. And I'm pretty sure Iggy and Gazzy will find out from them."

I swallowed, fearing her wrath. "Actually…"

"You told them, didn't you?"

"They tricked it out of me?" I tried. No way was I going to say they could figure it out by looking at me. And _no fucking way_ am I tell her Dad figured it out first!

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She pressed her lips to mine in a chaste kiss before stepping away. "Come on. Buy it and let's go eat."

I slipped into the changing room and quickly got dressed in my own clothes. I thought about what Iggy said. There were answers I wanted to say but it still seemed too personal to say just yet.

_"You'd do anything for her, wouldn't you?"_

_In a heartbeat._

_"You'd be willing to leave your old life behind?"_

_If it meant she and I would be together and safe, then yes. I don't care if we become Romeo and Juliet in everyone's eyes. There's a difference between us and them: she and I would survive through it all for each other._

_"I'm just saying I'm proud of you for waiting for the right person and that you're going to stay with her."_

_I'm glad I waited too. And I most definitely will stay with her. I'll never leave her._

I _wanted_ to say all that to him but a small part of me held it all back because one question still lingered in my brain, conflicting with my heart.

I stepped out of the changing room and clasped Max's hang in mine, intertwining our fingers. As we made our way toward the cashier, I kissed her forehead and smiled when she looked at me. She smiled back before looking forward again.

_Should I stay or should I go?_

* * *

**Well, hope you liked the Bromance between Fang and Iggy. :) I thought guy bonding would be nice for once, you know? Anyway, I don't like this chapter as much as the last mainly because I have no fucking clue what guys are like when they hang out as just guys. My guy friends act different when I'm around (they don't want my pure [yea, right] mind to be raped by all their vulgar comments so they hold back around me.) I'm just going off of nothing so if I totally botched it, I expected to. Although, I did find it silly that I made David (fangs dad) the first to easily figure it out. To be fair, I'll say right now that Dr. M knew right away, just didn't say anything about it. When I get ready to write the sequel, i'll try to remember to put that fact in somewhere. And, yes, I am making a sequel. Maybe I'll call it _We Can Fly_ ? What do you think? it kind of goes with _Your Existence Gives Me Wings _and _I Give You Wings_...**

**Anyway, R&R! Lots of love if you do!**


	24. Leos, Guns, and Vampires, Oh My!

After have a small slap-fight with Iggy and my mother, I was ready. Iggy wanted to help with my tie and Mom wanted to fix my hair since it was "messy". Yeah, right, my hair was fine!

We were on our way to Max's place to meet up with everyone when Iggy decided to speak up.

"Hey, Fang, I think you should tell Max." Iggy brought up, looking at the side of my head as I kept my eyes on the road.

My eyebrows drew down as I glanced at him before looking at the road once again. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you should tell her about your plan to follow her. I mean, if she doesn't know…"

"Shut up, Iggy." My voice was rough with anger. I didn't want him ordering me around. I had enough orders from my old gang; I was done with the orders. (Except for my parents, I can't really disobey them…)

He glared at me and finished the thought. "You might just lose her,"

I glared at him at the red light. "There's no way I'm going to lose her- in any way. She doesn't even need to know I'm following her- I talked to Jeremy, that witness protection guy, and he said he'd fill me in on where she was going. Besides, she knows I'll never leave her. Not ever."

Iggy's expression softened as we started driving again. He looked out his window before smiling over to me. "I just thought of something,"

"Wow, you can think?" I joked, smirking as he punched my arm.

"Ha-ha." He fake-laughed dryly. "What I was going to say…" He started laughing. "I wonder what it would be like if you and Max had kids. I mean, imagine it: your children will be spawn from the Devils themselves." He closed his eyes, he was laughing so hard. Yeah, thanks, Iggy…

"Actually…" I mused out loud. "I sort of do want Max to have my kids. But I don't think she would be up to childbirth- you know, with the pain and all."

Iggy laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure she'd hate that," He agreed. "But, seriously, everyone sees you two together. It's hard to imagine one without the other,"

As we pulled into the driveway, I shut the car off and turned to him. "Okay, I think you're spending too much time with Nudge. You're getting really creepy and nice. It's scaring me," I laughed.

"You changed too," He countered. I raised an eyebrow in question as we made our way inside. I noticed a limo at the side of the road, waiting. "According to Nudge, you've become more open. And through the year, you've been smiling more and more recently. And you're starting to talk more as well," He smirked. "Admit it, you're getting soft because of Max,"

I shrugged, not denying it as we walked to the living room. "She changed my life- how can I not change?"

Max's mom ran down the stairs, smiling, signaling they were coming down. We all stood up and waited for the girls. Nudge, Angel, Ella, and Max were on their way down and Iggy, Gazzy, and I made our way to the stairs so we could see them walk down. Gazzy brought a date but she wanted to check out the limo- I think her dad was the driver. Angel was meeting her friends there. Ella was on the committee so she was going to help out.

As the girls made their ways down the stairs, all us guys dropped our jaws. They were completely made over, it was so weird looking at them. Of course, Nudge walked straight to Iggy and smiled at him, blushing when he complimented her. Ella and Angel went over to Gazzy to help him with his tie since his dad didn't exactly do a good job. My eyes stayed on Max, though. She looked gorgeous. We all made our way into the limo after pictures.

As she sat on my side, I kissed her cheek and smiled at her. "You look beautiful,"

"Thanks," She mumbled, probably embarrassed, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Um, I need to talk to you alone when we get there, okay?"

I nodded, confused.

What did she want to talk about? Did she want to tell me herself where she was going to move?

Oh, shit… What if she breaks up with me?

No, no, she wouldn't do that to me- especially at Prom.

But what did she want to talk about?

-!-

We'd been at Prom for a while and Max hasn't talked to me about whatever she wanted to. We didn't have time. We were all announced our Royal positions two minutes ago and we were up on stage. Lissa and Brigid stood off to the side, Lissa looking a little happy, smiling at Max. Brigid was smiling… well, a little evilly.

"And now the King and Queen will kiss," The principal announced. She winked at Max, smiling. "Along with the Nymph and White Knight,"

I smirked and cupped Max's cheek. I knew we were going to kiss. I pulled her lips to mine just as Iggy did to Nudge. As our lips touched, people clapped and wolf-whistled. It took a lot not to threaten or punch Iggy for touching Nudge. She was my little sister, after all. It was instinct to protect her.

Max and I jerked apart when the gym door opened loudly, hitting the wall. My eyes widened at the figure in the doorway and I hardly registered Max's doing the same.

A man was picking on one of the students, taunting him and ready to hurt him. I moved forward, off the stage, setting my crown on it. As I made my way toward him, I undid my jacket and handed it to a kid, unbuttoning my sleeves at the wrists and unbuttoned the first couple buttons on my shirt, rolling my sleeves to my elbows and messing my hair up so it covered my eyes. I messed my shirt up so it wasn't neatly tucked, instead a little baggy.

I stood a good distance away from him, crossing my arms and glaring at him. "Let the kid go, Leo," I scolded, sounding bored. I suddenly remembered his last name, I randomly popping up in my mind: Dwyer. He was Brigid's cousin.

Leo looked at me and sneered at me, shoving the kid away. He ran and hid in the crowd. I saw Max running up to us in my peripheral vision. She wasn't wearing her dress. I recognized it from photos I've seen of the Major Boss. She wore brown tights/leggings and a brown shirt that went to mid-thigh. Over the shirt, she wore a brown and white vest. Over that, she wore a black jacket that ended at her knees and she left it open. She had on brown boots that stopped under her knees.

I glared harder at Leo, threatening him with my eyes that he better not touch my Max. I knew Max changed into her Gang Uniform to be recognized into the conflict. (Honestly, I have no idea where she got it from. She came here empty handed.) I was wearing mine, in a sense. I always wore my shirts like this but with jeans and Converse.

Max wound up next to me and Leo smiled a toothy grin at her.

"Ah, Lilith," He greeted. "Long time no fight,"

A feral growl flew up from my throat. "Don't talk to her," I went to stand in front of Max, to protect her, in a sense. She shoved past me and stood right in front of Leo.

I bit my lip, keeping an eye on everything Leo did. No way was he going to hurt her. She stared right into his eyes, not backing down.

"Stand down." She ordered. Her voice seemed deeper, more authoritative.

"Lilith, last I heard, you can't order anyone else around anymore. Maybe the Vampire here not anyone else." I scowled at the fact he remembered my Gang Name. Honestly, I didn't really enjoy Vampire. it made me think of the stupid Twilight franchise and it made me want to gag. I think that's why he kept that name for me. I almost went to rip his head off when he ran his thumb down Max's cheek. "But maybe you can come back to power if you help me."

Max did the pain for me. She grabbed his wrist and twisted his hand, ready to snap it. "Remember the last time you touched me?" I growled. "Leo, leave now," Oh, no shit! I should have figured Max gave him that scar down his face. He probably tried something- okay, now I really want to murder him.

"I can't," He panted. She was still almost breaking his wrist. "I have an order- more like a request."

"From who?" She yelled in his ear. I could see why she was the Leader of All. Admittedly, she scared me when she was like this. She was still gorgeous but her face was twisted with malice. I didn't like it. I liked it when she was smiling and laughing; totally carefree. But this… this wasn't her. The malice and rage came naturally to here, I could see that, but it wasn't the Max I loved. It wasn't the Max that should exist.

"My cousin," He ground out against the pain. Wow, was I right or what? He was being ordered by his younger cousin- what a wimp!

"Why?" I think Max would do great as a cop- she could cut down the crime: people would be too scared of her to do anything illegal. I think it'd be cool. Wow, do I ramble when I'm anxious or what?

"She wants me to take care of some business."

Max released his wrist and he stood up, rubbing it to get rid of the discomfort. "Get out of my territory,"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Boss. The business I have to take care of is standing right behind you." Brigid wanted something done to me? Involving Leo? This definitely couldn't be good.

"Leo, I am ordering you, as Lilith, to leave before I take your gun from you and make it happen where you won't be able to have kids, let alone pee," She threatened, her voice wavering. I could tell it was out of worry for me instead of anger. But Leo couldn't.

He stared from Max to me. Scratch that- he _could_ tell. "Has Lilith the Great fallen in love? With Vampire, of all people? Unbelievable. Lilith the Great- former leader- has fallen from the map to lose her heart to the man she suggested I kill all those years ago."

"I didn't know it was him-"

"Still an order."

"Leo!" Max shrieked. He silenced. "Leave." She pointed to the door.

He took out a gun from his pocket and I blanched. It was the same gun he used to shoot me in the grocery store all those years ago. He pointed it at Max. I took a step forward, seeing red around the edges of my vision. "I'm sorry, Boss." He actually sounded sincere when he said it. "I have to get rid of anyone who stands in my way," He pulled the trigger and a loud buzz went through the air, people screaming and running away from him, all the way toward the stage, not looking away from us. I was still behind Max even when she collapsed. She just laid there, on her side, her hair obscuring her face, facedown to the floor. I yelled her name and went to run to her but Leo pointed the gun at me, making me freeze.

"You see, Vampire? That's what you get for hurting my baby cousin." Leo growled, nudging his head to the side, gesturing to Max with it.

"Why did you call Max _'Boss.'_?" I questioned.

"How dare you call Lilith her personal name! Have you no respect for higher ups? She ruled all the gangs over in the East! She was the top notch- the best of the best- the toughest, meanest, most ruthless leader in the country!" Leo paused in explaining and took a couple steps forward. I knew all this but I wanted to hear more, in case there was anything I missed. "And she's the one who told me to shoot you in the mini mart back in Virginia. I told her you tried to leave and she said to kill you, you Bloodsucker."

"You're lying. Max would never-" She wouldn't. She would never order someone dead, especially another gang member.

"Lilith did!" He yelled. "The girl you know is completely different than she really is. You think she's so innocent- well, you're wrong. She gave me this scar!" He pointed to his eye, where the scar ran over it and down his cheek. "We were arguing over some trivial matter and she clawed me! I had to be sent to the hospital because she almost murdered me! I looked as though I was hit by a bus!"

"You probably deserved it, Leo." And it was true. Leo always deserves what's coming to him.

"Don't you dare call me my Gang Name- you dropped out."

"So did Max." I pointed out, my arms crossed.

"No, she didn't." He laughed. "She never did. Her gang turned their backs on her, trying to ambush her, to take over her throne. They saw her as nothing but weak. Those morons. Lilith turned them in and she was forced into hiding. She never dropped out. If she told you that then she told you someone else's life. Not hers."

I was silent, thinking of other questions. "Who's you're cousin?"

"Leo! Why didn't you do anything to him yet!" Brigid whined, breaking through the crowds and heading over. "I told you you'd regret not going with me." She smirked at me. So I was right: she _was_ the one calling shots (pun not intended).

Leo took another step forward, lowering his gun at his side. He was right next to Max. "I'll deal with it in a second." I waited. "Vampire, I'm telling the truth. Lilith did tell me those years ago. And you know that once I'm ordered to do something, I can't back down." He started raising the gun.

Max spun her legs around and tripped him, Leo landing on his back. She got up and took his gun away. "One thing I'm glad I never taught you, Leo, was how to hit your target." Apparently, when Leo had shot her, the bullet grazed her shoulder. She was totally fine. She faced me, looking guilty and upset. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know he would take it seriously about the killing part- I was joking."

"About his eye…" I trailed off. I wanted to know what the _trivial matter_ was.

Max nodded. "Yes, I did that. But it wasn't trivial. He wanted me and I didn't want him. He wouldn't leave me alone." We looked at Brigid and she looked terrified. "Thought your plan would work, did ya?" Max raised the gun and cocked it. She ran.

I took the gun away from her and took the bullets out, putting the gun in my pocket. "You shouldn't handle a gun." And I was serious. I knew she was actually going to shoot her. She was _that_ scary and protective.

The Twins, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel came running over, pulling me and Max outside.

We all went home early.

-!-

I made my way up the tree in the back of Max's house, several hours later. I hadn't talked to her since. I knew she would be in bed, most likely crying. I know, I know- Max doesn't cry. But my hunches normally end up right.

I opened her window and slid in, closing it behind me so bugs didn't fly in. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked after a deafening silence. I seriously wanted to know why. Did she not trust me?

She sniffled, still laying down. I was right- she had been crying. "Because I thought that if I didn't tell you, then I could forget my past. That it wouldn't be real."

I sighed and sat down on her bed so I could look at her closer and because I had walked all the way here _again_. "You wouldn't hire a hit out on me again, would ya?" I was joking and serious at the same time.

She shook her head and I mentally sighed in relief. "I'm sorry… Vampire." She sighed and I winced when she wasn't looking. I seriously hated that name… "I can honestly say that I like my life here better than my old life." She bit here lip, looking at her hands that were resting next to her head. "You- you probably hate me now, don't you?"

"No," She looked up at me. "No, I still love you. Once you fall…"

"You can't get back up." She finished quietly. Although, I wouldn't say _can't_. I would say _Once you fall, you never want to get back up_. But I nodded nonetheless. I moved the sheets away form me, scooting back. "Get in."

I smiled a small smile as I got under the covers and pulled her to me. She rested her head on my chest as I kissed her forehead.

She sighed, still thinking about something. I know Max, I can tell when it's a content sigh and when she's thinking.

I could tell what she was thinking because I was thinking the same thing:

Will she go or will she stay?


	25. The Damned Party

To say I slept fine would be bullshit. To say I slept at all would be somewhat true. I kept waking up to Max either running her fingers down my cheek or sliding them through my hair.

It was morning and Max sighed before slithering closer. I tightened my arms around her, refusing to let her go. As I opened my eyes, she plastered a smile to her lips.

"Morning," I murmured.

She looked at the window behind me. "Seems so,"

"Should I leave?" I asked since her mother hadn't known I snuck in.

She sighed again before nodding. "Yeah…"

"Do you want me to leave?" I re-questioned.

She looked into my eyes and bit her lip, fisting my shirt in her hand to keep me close. "No,"

I brushed my lips against hers lightly, lovingly. "Then, I'll stay."

She smirked, sliding her lips to mine, sending tingles down my spine. "Yay," she whispered, just as quiet as me.

**~!~**

It was the week after the giant Prom fiasco and everyone forgot about it. We were all able to return to our _normal_ lives… if that's what we are.

Anyway, it was free period for seniors so we were all allowed to just chill and walk around. I stumbled around looking for Max and found her at our lunch table, relaxing.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she jumped, startled out of her thoughts. I smiled as I sat down next to her.

She chuckled, smiling back at me. "What are you so happy about?"

"The giant festival is next week!" I reminded her, my smile growing. I was really excited- which is rare. "It's going to be great- going to see all my favorite bands with my girlfriend, just _us _time," I put my arm around her waist to slide her closer.

She smiled back again. "Yeah," she sighed but spoke again before I could breach the source of her sigh. "Are you coming to my birthday bash tomorrow?"

I nodded. "What's wrong?" I asked anyway.

"I'm just… tired, that's all. All this preparation for graduation is driving me nuts."

"Well, at least we graduate tomorrow. I'll come straight to your house to help set up."

She laughed, shaking her head. Did she not want to see me tomorrow? "No, it's fine. We're all done setting everything up anyway."

"Well, then I'll just come early to see you." I kissed her cheek, leaving my lips against her smooth skin. "I never get to see you anymore. I miss you."

Max gave me a small, reassuring smile and kissed my lips. "Relax. I got to go," She got up and left, pulling her cell phone out on her way to her bike.

**~!~**

My cell phone rang as I sat on my bed that afternoon. I flipped it open to check who it was and it was a government number. I sat straighter.

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly.

"Fang," The man on the other end sighed. "I have to tell you something,"

It was Jeremy.

**~!~**

I clenched my teeth as I wiped down a table at work. As I stared at Max, I saw she was arguing with her band mates. They didn't seem to get along anymore. Max stomped up onto the stage, scowling at the drummer.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way to wait another costumer.

**~!~**

Max sat next to me at the bar as I was sneaking some soda from the nozzle. I looked over at her when she smoothed her hair out of her face, taking a deep breath. Jeremy said she had a lot on her mind so it'd be best I talk to her.

"What was with the yelling earlier?" I asked, swallowing the Coke-Cola. Delicious.

She covered her eyes with her hand and leaned her elbow on the bar, resting her head in her hand. "We're all just arguing, that's all."

"When's you birthday party?" Random, I know, but it's a good way to see if her thoughts are scattered.

"Next week."

I nodded. Yep, she's clueless.

"Max! Get back up here!" Donny yelled.

"I'm coming!" Max screeched, sulking over to the stage.

I sighed, ducking my head. This… is not good.

**~!~**

I buttoned my black shirt and jumped down the steps. Mom smiled at me from the kitchen.

"Have fun at the party, Nick," She hugged me before Dad came over.

"I'm proud of you for sticking it out this year." He smiled down at me. "And I'm glad you actually stepped it up too."

I smirked. "Thanks, Dad. Well," I sighed. "Got to go,"

"Your mother will pack your things later just in case," Dad murmured to me as we walked to the door.

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks," I left.

About two hours into the party, I walked in with Gazzy and Iggy, our parents coming in after us. Max strutted over to us and kissed my cheek, giving me a fake smile.

"Happy birthday," I said, smiling. I hugged her to me.

She hugged back weakly, completely unlike herself. "Thanks, Fang. Love you," she whispered in my ear.

As she walked away to talk to other guests, I stood there, studying her. Dad came up to me and looked over at Max. Iggy was by his side.

"What do you figure?" Iggy questioned, looking at me and bumping his head in the direction of Max.

"She's leaving." I stated, never removing my eyes from her laughing figure. "She wouldn't tell me she loves me unless she was."

Dad put a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should talk to her?"

I looked up at him. "You think I haven't tried that? She's as good as dodging bullets as I am,"

"Now that's not true," Iggy contradicted. "You got shot, like, what? Ten times? Eight? Max hasn't been shot yet,"

I glared at him. "Iggy, you're a dumbass,"

Dad nodded, wincing in agreement. "You really are,"

Iggy just rolled his tongue between his teeth angrily before biting it and stomping off. "Nice to know I'm loved, guys," He grumbled.

Dad chuckled. "Just because you're stupid doesn't mean people don't love you,"

"Yeah, I mean, Nudge does." I added.

Iggy stumbled before turning in the direction of Nudge and went over to her.

I walked back inside after a while with Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy, looking for Max. She had been MIA for half an hour. Ella and Angel ran up to us, tears running down their cheeks.

"Max! She's-!"

"Gone!" Angel finished for Ella.

"She left!" Ella sobbed. "She's not coming back," She leaned on Gazzy as he comforted her.

Angel ran into Iggy's arms as he opened them up for her.

He looked up at me and Nudge. "Take my car and go to the airport. Gaz and I will take care of things here,"

I nodded and Nudge and I ran off to the car.

I hoped we could stop her…

* * *

**Okay, I know it's been a while but sophomore year has been brutal so far. My classes are way harder and more confusing and i have three hours of homework every night. Then, I have Drama Club, and I'm auditioning for the school play. (I'll be auditioning for each play every year, just fyi)**

**And then, last week was my birthday and this week is Homecoming. And THEN, after that, I have even more things to do! I haven't had ANY time to write AT ALL. I just wrote this since I couldn't fall asleep.**

**Anyway, only one more chapter after this. Almost done, so I think I'll wait a while to write it. After that, once I have the time and I'm done with Choir's Angel, I'll be posting the sequel, hopefully. I'm going to wait until I have enough chapters before uploading them to here. I put two chapters into this one since they were so short on the last one.**

**But, whatever, hope you liked it! (Probably didn't but whatevs)...**

**R&R**


	26. Explanation in the Simplest of Words

"Now boarding flight 182 to Boston. Flight 182 to Boston."

I heard it over the speakers, announcing the flight I so desperately wanted halted. Nudge and I ran past security toward the gate.

"MAX!" I screamed, leaping over a man's suitcase. She didn't turn as I advanced on her and that made me speed up. Nudge had run some other way, hoping to corner her before she could leave.

People shoved back at me, not understanding that I _needed_ to get to her: that I needed _her_. They protested as I sped past, knocking them over. I didn't have time to apologize.

"MAX!" I yelled again, closing in on her.

Please, tell me this was all a dream and Max never tried to leave. Please, just tell me that I never had to track her down.

I finally caught up and snatched her arm up into my hand, making her spin around. I was panting, exhausted and furious.

"What the fuck… do you think you're doing?" I all but yelled, no strain in my voice, as though I hadn't run through the airport for her.

"Fang, let me go," Her voice was quiet but I heard the order. Like hell I would obey.

"No, no, I won't. You're not leaving. Ever," I was finally starting to calm my heart down from the race.

She sighed. "I'm sorry about this," Uh-oh… She kneed me in the groin and ran toward her gate as I let her go to clutch at my precious jewels.

A tear slid down my face from the pain in my crotch and from the pain of seeing her walking away forever and me being unable to stop her. All of a sudden, Nudge showed up, clutching Max around the stomach.

She was crying, almost sobbing, but holding it in as much as she could. "Why are you trying to leave us?" I could hear her whisper.

Max hugged her, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "Nudge, I'm sorry but I have to do this." She gently pried her off and stepped through the gate.

I leapt forward only to be grabbed around each arm and around the waist. I struggled, keeping my eyes on Max's retreating figure. She stopped once she was past the gate door and turned to look behind her. She stared right at me as the gate shut. I saw one glistening drop of water drop as it did and I collapsed, letting my own tears fall, finally giving up.

There was nothing I could do, anymore.

1 Month Later

"Nick?" Mom knocked on my bedroom door before opening it. She looked between Iggy and I on my bed. We were playing cards. "A letter came for you,"

I got up and took it from her, opening it right there. Inside were two tickets to the music festival Max and I had planned to go to. I sighed. "I can't even use these," I pointed out.

Mom gave me a sad smile. "Well, Max may not be here but maybe you should try to go do things like this with other friends- with Iggy." She smiled at him.

I looked at her. "No, I mean, the festival was two days after she left. These are useless." I sighed, dropping them and the envelope on my nightstand next to her photo. "Thanks, though." I smiled at her as much as I could.

She nodded, smiled back, and closed my door, leaving.

Iggy leaned over me to look at the tickets. "Hey, Fang," He hit my chest with the back of his hand to get my attention. "These are still useful. This is for the music festival but in a different state. Who sent you these?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably Max trying to compensate for not living up to her promise on going with me,"

"Let me see the envelope," I handed it to him and he scanned it. He shook his head. "From a guy named Jeremy… He opened the envelope and pulled out another thing of paper- I hadn't seen that… "This is a ticket- a plane ticket," He looked up at me. "To Boston,"

I stared at him before ripping it out of his hands faster than he could even realize I had moved. I scanned the envelope and saw that Jeremy finally decided to help me out. But the date for the flight was in three months.

I smiled happily for the first time in a month and looked at Iggy. "I can go to her," I murmured.

He smirked. "Well, good. 'Cause you'll need money to pay me back with- I just won," He motioned to our game of cards and I glared, realizing he had kept playing when I had gotten up.

He laughed but I just smiled again, happy that I could go get Max back- and soon.

Another Month Later

Mom walked into the kitchen where Iggy was cooking with Nudge, helping with dinner to feed all our friends during the bonfire. "Nick, you have another letter from Jeremy."

I grabbed it and tore it open, seeing it was just another letter. Only, this was like an essay about some saint: Saint Bernadette. Wait, wasn't that Max's middle name? Why would he send me this? Iggy and Nudge glanced at it over my shoulder.

Nudge chuckled. "Max always said that Bernadette would be her second choice for a name."

I looked at her. "She told you guys things and not me?" I felt a little hurt- we were best friends yet she hadn't told me this… What else hadn't she told me?

Iggy nodded. "She told us the day her ex-stepdad visited. You weren't there at first, remember?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I sighed, sitting down. "I seriously can't wait another two months for the flight- I'm going to die."

"Just keep thinking positive. Jeremy just wants to see how much you love her by you waiting," Mom advised. I raised my eyebrow at her skeptically. "Alright, fine, I talked to him- he's not allowed to tell you anything. This is the only way to get you to her."

I nodded. "Then, I'll wait," I put my hands to my chin, leaning on them. "Not patiently but I'll wait,"

2 Months Later

I was finally able to fly to her. I was finally able to see her again. I was sitting in a cab, in Boston, on the way to Max's apartment. I looked at the photo in my hand. It was one of a beautiful apartment building with a park behind it- gorgeous photo. Okay, it was a postcard but Jeremy wrote that I'd find her there. A woman was in the cab with me, her name was Chelsea, going to the same place as me. We decided to share a cab and split the fare.

I finally arrived at the building, paying the cabbie, and getting out. I hadn't packed anything so I didn't need to grab any luggage. Chelsea did, though.

"Go ahead and buzz up to the apartment, I'll grab my bag," She smiled at me.

I swallowed, suddenly nervous. What if she didn't want to see me? What if she ran from this hideaway too? Or worse… What if she forgot about me entirely?

I shook away the nerves and went up to the door, finding her alias name and buzzed the apartment.

"Who is it?" I heard a male voice ask.

My heart sank and I bit my lip before answering. "My name's Nick- I'm… I'm a friend of M- Bernadette. This _is_ her apartment, right? I'm here with Chelsea."

There was a pause before I was buzzed in. I got to the door and it opened and I saw a man and woman at it, with another woman in the background.

"I'm Freddie. Nice to meet you, Nick. This is my wife Roberta and her sister Joyce," He pointed to the woman next to him and then the other. They let me in the door.

"Bernadette, Chelsea's here." Freddie called up the stairs as Chelsea placed her bag on the kitchen table.

"Send her up!" A female voice yelled. My brows furrowed. That sounded like Max but… something was different. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"She brought a friend- I think you might want to come down!" Freddie winked at me, letting me know he thought it would be a _sweet_ surprise I was there for her. I prayed he was right…

After a minute or so, I saw a woman hop off the last step from upstairs and freeze, staring at me. I bit my lip and stared back, unable to tear my eyes away. She looked different- more mature, older I guess. She looked a little wider but don't tell her I said that- I'll die if that happens. Her eyes scanned up and down my body, obviously remembering me.

I stepped toward her, stopping right in front of her face. "Max…" I shook my head, unable to continue, to finish my thought on how ecstatic I was to find her.

"Bernie, why'd he call you Max?" Chelsea asked. I'm guessing that was one of Max's nicknames.

She licked her lips nervously. "My name… isn't Bernadette. It's Max. Maximum Ride."

Freddie's eyes widened and stumbled back a step in shock. "You mean the gang member?"

"Ex…" I corrected, not looking away from Max's face. "Max, why the hell did you leave us?" _Why did you leave_ me_?_

"I don't want anyone to get hurt- how did you find me?" Ha, nice try. You're not changing the subject.

…Alright, fine, she so did.

"Talked to your little FBI friend."

"Why are you here?"

"Come back. Max, everyone wants you back home. And I mean everyone." It was true. Everyone that was at the party- so everyone in town- wanted Max to come back home. They all missed her.

She slid her fingers through her hair. "Go home, Fang," She wouldn't look in my eyes.

"No," I stated, keeping my feet grounded. "The only way I am leaving is if you come with me."

Max placed her hand on her stomach, avoiding my gaze. My eyebrows drew down, my eyes casting downward, staring at her stomach. She was wearing a baggy hoodie. I quickly placed my palm over her hand, praying I was wrong. I felt a small thump against our hands, coming from her belly. My eyes widened in complete and utter shock before I let my sadness and betrayal shine through.

I noticed we had been left alone in the apartment. I removed my hand, tucking my lip under my teeth in frustration and anger, stumbling back for the door.

"Fang," I heard her voice quaver.

"What, Max? What do you honestly have to say to me? I get it now- you moved on and you're fine without us," Without me. "I'll get out of your way." I opened the door when I heard the most shocking news ever.

"Fang, she's yours!" Tears were evident in her tone. I tilted my head over my shoulder to look over at her. It couldn't be… "The lake…" She explained it so simply, only in two words, one word really since the other wasn't that important.

I spun on my heel, facing her. "Really?" I seriously hoped she wasn't lying. But then again, it's Max- she wouldn't do that kind of thing to me. Is that why she finally decided to leave? Because she was afraid I wouldn't want it?

She nodded. "I left because I didn't want anyone to get hurt and I wanted Danielle to be safe."

"Danielle?"

She nodded hesitantly, blushing, most likely out of embarrassment. "That's what I was going to name her."

"What if it's a boy?" It was 50-50 chance so she should have had a name for each gender.

"It won't be."

"How do you know?" I took a step toward her.

"Because every woman in my family has had daughters," Seriously? If that was true, then she wouldn't be born. Her dad's family had guys. So she'll most likely have a boy since she didn't think of it.

"Yeah, but what if?"

She sighed seeming embarrassed again. Really, it was too cute. "Well, I was going to name him Nick…if you weren't going to be part of his life." Fuck that, I'm going to be there every step of the way.

"There's no way in hell that I wouldn't be in your life."

"Then I would name him David." I smiled, ecstatic she was naming him after my father.

I almost ran over to her, I was so happy and kissed her on the lips. Softer than I remember… I held her hand when I pulled away. I didn't want any space between us anymore. "You're coming back home."

And that was the final decision.

1 Plane Ride Later

"Max!" Nudge yelled happily, hugging her carefully. I called to tell her about Max being preggo eggo. She was extremely excited to be an aunt.

Angel and Ella hugged Max too, Iggy and Gazzy giving her one-armed ones. Dr. M and Jeb were standing behind everyone. Dr. M mouthed a thank you to me for bringing Max back home. I winked back, smiling.

"Max, we're glad you came back." Dr. M smiled at her.

Max nodded. "Glad to be back." Max looked worried about whether or not her mom knew about us or not. I was a little worried too- only because I had to tell them later. I really hope I don't die…

"And she's staying." I brought up. No way in hell was I letting her leave again.

She smiled up at me, content in my arms. "Yeah. I'm staying."

**I swear, you're all lucky I love you all so much. I honestly think technology hates me. My computer that I've been using recently decided it had a new favorite color and wanted it forever: blue. Yeah, I have _the blue screen of death_. Currently, I'm on my mom's vista while she's asleep upstairs. OMG my eyes hurt so much, it's 10:45 PM and im exhausted, such a long day. Anyway, last chapter of this story, I really hope you liked it. I noticed that I wrote Fang as acting a little normal while Max was gone but that's because she taught him how to live and he had faith and confidence that he'd see and hold her again so there was no need in being depressed all the time. anyhoo, R&R! im gonna go work on Choir's Angel.**


End file.
